


Sweet Salutations

by Hookedonapirate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bakery, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Sweet-themed smut, alternative universe, frozen jewel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 63,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookedonapirate/pseuds/Hookedonapirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian Jones is the new Deputy of Storybrooke, where he wasn't expecting to be working at such a small police station and he definitely wasn't expecting the Sheriff's daughter, who owns a bakery across the street. He's quickly hoping to taste more than just the creme-filled pastries she's offering him. Rated E for eventual smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Killian sighs deeply as he makes the drive to work, through the quaint little town nestled in a desolated area of Maine. It's his first day as Deputy and he's rather nervous. Part of him thinks he's made a mistake by leaving home. Part of him wants to go back, but he knows he can't. He came to the States to start a new life after what happened and there was no way he would turn back now.

He is already regretting his decision, however, as soon as he pulls in front of the small police station. This was it? He left England's best police force to become a small-town deputy in the middle of nowhere? He curses under his breath as he gets out of his car.

He would call his former boss later to find out out of another job opening him at another location because there's no way he spent five years in the police force, not to mention going through the long, dreaded process of becoming a citizen here for this. He walked the short way down the sidewalk and opened the door as he took in a deep breath, preparing for a dull day at work. It would be okay, he thought. He just had to make it through today. And then he would leave.

As he enters the station, he was spotted by a blonde-haired man with blue eyes who looked up from his desk and stood up, walking out of his office to greet him.

"You must be Killian?" he asks as he approaches him.

"Aye. Killian Jones."

"I'm David Nolan, the sheriff. It's nice to meet you Killian," he says, extending his hand out to him.

Killian shakes his hand, assessing the situation. The man seems kind enough. Maybe the day wouldn't be as difficult to get through as he thought.

"I have to say, I'm honored to have you here. I've heard great things. And this town could use a guy like you."

"Is that so? It seems so quiet and peaceful around here. I wouldn't think it needed much looking after."

David sighs as he turns around, showing Killian to his desk. "You'd be surprised. Sometimes it's the quiet towns that make the most noise when you turn a blind eye."

Killian nods in agreement, but he's still skeptical to say the least. David shows him the ropes and then gives him some paperwork to fill out at his desk. This was definitely going to be a very long day.

Before the morning has disappeared, he hears the bell chime as the door opens. He is buried in his paperwork and doesn't even look up as David came out of his office to greet the visitor.

"Morning sweetie," he says as Killian can see him hugging the visitor from the corner of his eye. Maybe a girlfriend or wife, he thinks.

"I meant to come by earlier, but we've been slammed all morning. I brought your favorite doughnut as usual," Killian hears her say as she hands David a white paper sack and a drink carrier with two coffees. He still doesn't look up as David speaks to him.

"Killian, I'd like you to meet my daughter. You could use a break anyway."

He sighs internally as he stands up, looking to the floor. He's not interested in getting to know these people, he just wanted to get out of this town as quickly as possible. As he walks over to where David stands, his eyes slowly drift up while taking in the sight of a long pair of legs clad in black leggings. His eyes continue upward, raking over her slim figure covered by a white apron and a pink blouse. Her lips hold a shy smile as she takes in his sight as well and when his blue eyes finally meet her jaded green ones, his heart skips a beat. She is absolutely breathtaking even covered in flour and with her long golden blond hair pulled into messy bun. He clears his throat as he realizes he's been staring at her for far too long.

"I'm Killian. Killian Jones." He reaches his hand out and she hesitates before shaking it.

"Emma Swan."

He gives her the most charming smile he could muster and she rolls her eyes at him before handing him a coffee from the drink holder.

"I didn't know how you take your coffee so I put some cream and sugar in the bag along with an extra doughnut."

"Thanks, lass." He takes the coffee and reaches his free hand in his pocket to grab his wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house. Just think of it as a 'Welcome to Storybrooke' present."

"Emma owns the bakery across the road," David explains to him as he opens the bag, taking out a creme-filled doughnut glazed in chocolate before he passes the bag to Killian, who graciously accepts.

"Ah, I see. Well, thanks, love. That's kind of you," he says, removing his other hand from his pocket.

"It's no problem. How's your first day going so far?" she asks him wearily while maintaining a friendly demeanor. He could tell she is the guarded type. Even as she speaks to him, she keeps her distance.

"Not quite what I expected but I'm quickly warming up to it," he smirks.

She doesn't even flinch, in fact she seems a bit annoyed with him already. "Well, I should get back. Bye, Dad." She kisses David on the cheek and turns to walk towards the door.

"I was nice meeting you, Emma," he calls to her as she opens it. She just gives him a coy smile before she disappears behind it.

She's a feisty one, he thinks as he takes the doughnut out of the bag and takes a bite after David goes back into his office. When he tastes the soft, flaky bread, the light creme and decadent chocolate that does wonders to his taste buds, he actually moans because of how good it is. As he licks the sweetness off of his lips, he thinks it's definitely the best doughnut he's ever had in his life. He's beginning to like this town already. In fact, he might stay after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma yawns as she prepares the dough to make the various pastries for the day. Her assistants aren't there yet but she relishes in the quietness before they arrive because it's far too early to make conversation anyway. Even at an ungodly hour, it's her favorite part of the day because she can do what she loves without any interruptions or distractions.

There is, however, one thing she can't get out of her head (or rather, one person). Ridiculously handsome, amazing blue eyes, perfectly chiseled jaw are all features that come to mind when she thinks of him. As if his appearance wasn't enough to make her crazy, he just had to have an accent too. And she can tell he has a nicely toned body hiding under that uniform of his. She could just picture herself wrapping her legs around his hips as their bodies collided. Lord knows she could use the release as it's been a while since she's been with a man, but he seemed so arrogant when she met him yesterday, she just wanted to slap that smug grin off of his face. Oh, but 'you have to be nice to the new deputy' her father told her. It wasn't her fault the last one up and left out of nowhere. Okay, maybe it was, but that's what people in her life did. They left her and that's just something she eventually had to accept.

The only people that have remained constant in her life is her son and her brother. They were the only two she ever needed, until her parents decided to come back into her life, that is. Everyone else is just bound to leave at some point, so it's better to not get too close. It's just not worth the risk of another heartbreak. Meaningless sex with a certain blue-eyed deputy, however, wasn't completely off of the table. Even if he is an ass, she still has to put up with him anyway, so why not have a little fun with him? If he gets too attached he'll just end up leaving anyway.

 

* * *

 

Killian didn't sleep a wink the night before because his mind was a little occupied by a certain blonde whose appearance was now etched into his memory. Okay, a little occupied was a complete understatement. He's only seen her one time, but he somehow manages to remember every detail of her and he just can't seem to shake her.

As he pulls up to the station, he looks over to her bakery shop and thinks he could use a cup of coffee and he wouldn't mind trying another one of her delicious pastries either. He steps outside of his car, shutting the door and walks the short distance over. When he steps inside, the sweet, intoxicating aromas overwhelm his senses as his eyes span the shop. On one side, there is a wide bakery case filled with an array of doughnuts and muffins, scones and cream puffs. On the other side, there is a coffee bar with a blonde barista tending to it behind the counter. He is surprised by how busy it is. He thinks half of the town of Storybrooke must be here. And there are only about seven tables but most of the customers take their orders to go.

When Killian doesn't see the blonde he is looking for, he stands in line at the coffee bar behind three people. The barista is quick and efficient, though, as she takes the orders and makes the desired coffees and he is at the front of the line in no time.

"What can I get for you, deputy?" she asks him as he steps up to the counter.

"Ah, my uniform must have given me away," he jokes, giving her a smile.

"Well that and the fact that your name tag says Deputy Jones," she laughs.

"Right. That too," he says, scanning her name-tag as well. "Can I get a large coffee with two creams, lass?"

"Of course. Coming right up."

Killian takes out his wallet as she pours the cream and coffee into a to-go cup.

"So, how long have you worked here, Elsa?"

She smiles warmly as she hands him his coffee. "Since the shop opened a few years ago. The owner and I are good friends. Have you met Emma yet?"

"Aye. I have." He tries to hold back a grin at the thought of her but fails to do so. She gives him a knowing look as he considers asking if she's here, but Elsa can apparently read it all over his face.

"She's in the back, but I'm sure she'll be out soon. You could order something sweet while you wait," she suggests as she winks at him.

His cheeks flush pink as he pays for his coffee and thanks her before he goes over to the other counter. The early morning crowd has filtered out as he scopes out the items in front of him. There are so many good-looking options, he doesn't know what to choose, which is fine because he would wait all day if he had to just to see her face again.

To his disappointment, a man walks out from the back and approaches him from behind the counter.

"You must be Killian?"

"So you've heard of me?" Killian asks as he perks up knowing she must have been talking about him.

"Well, it's a small town and you work across the street, so it would be hard not to, especially since the owner here is your boss's daughter," he chuckles. "What can I get for you?"

Killian gives him a small smile as he scratches behind his ear, trying to decide. "What would you recommend, August?" he asks after he's read his name tag.

"Well, personally, my favorite is the blueberry scones but you can't really go wrong with anything here," August replies kindly.

"The scones you say?" Killian asks intrigued.

"Yes. Emma's scones are to die for," August tells him with conviction.

"I don't doubt that," Killian smirks. He is definitely dying to taste her scones, although not the kind that August is referring to.

Before he can decide which pastry to get, the door behind the counter swings open and Emma walks out, this time her golden locks cascading over her shoulders as she wears a light blue tank top underneath her apron. She's even more beautiful than he remembers and he's trying very hard not to stare at her scones.

"August, the truck just arrived. Would you mind checking the delivery in for me?"

"Sure thing, Emma." Before August turns to walk through the door to the back, his hands go to Emma's shoulders as he passes and she smiles at him. At first, Killian feels a pang of jealousy in the pit of his stomach, but as he watches their movements intently, he realizes that the type of affections he witnesses between the two are not romantic but more of the brother-sisterly type.

She thanks him and after he leaves, Emma turns to Killian, flashing him a friendly smile.

"Morning lass," he says almost too enthusiastically.

"Good morning, deputy. What can I get for you?" she asks him, much more cheerful than the day before.

"Killian will do. And I will take whatever you give me," he says with a playful grin.

She eyes him carefully for a moment before she speaks. "Do you trust me?"

Come again? He's not sure that this is the same lass that he met yesterday because she's being sweet and charming and he's not quite sure how to respond.

He runs his hand through his thick, dark hair and he's suddenly nervous because he wasn't expecting her to be so nice to him after their encounter yesterday. "Aye. As long as it's as half as good as the doughnut I had yesterday then I'm sure I will love it."

"Okay. Be right back. I just took a batch of something you might like out of the oven."

He nods and she walks into the back and comes back a few minutes later, carrying a bakery bag. "Here. Warm and fresh out of the oven," she says, handing it to him.

He doesn't even question what it is, he's only more than happy to take it. "How much, love?"

"Don't worry about it. It's on me," she assures him as she leans over the counter, giving him a better view of her scones and a hint of black lace under her shirt.

His breathing hitches as his stomach tightens and he tries to form words but he finds it hard to concentrate with the view she's giving him, especially since she's staring him while she's biting her bottom lip. "Lass, please," he finally manages. "Let me pay for it."

"How about instead, you take my dad his doughnut and coffee?" she asks with a flashy smile and dazzling eyes.

Is she flirting with him? This is definitely not the Emma he remembers. He's not complaining, though. In fact, he's quite enjoying this side of her.

"I can do that. But I'm already heading over there anyway, so I'd feel like I'd still be cheating you. How about you let me take you to lunch too?"

He's pretty sure he can actually see walls being put up in front of her as her smile dims and she stands up straight, her gaze more distant.

"I'm not available," she murmurs in a serious tone.

His heart sinks at her words. "Ah. So you have a boyfriend... or husband perhaps?"

"Neither. I just don't date."

"And why's that, love?" he asks, but when he looks into her eyes, he already knows the answer because he can see the pain and betrayal in them.

"I just don't. I've been burned too many times, it's just better not to take the chance."

He wants to question further, get to know her better but he can tell it's a touchy subject and it's better not to push her.

"Well, maybe you just haven't found the right person who's worth taking that chance for."

She stares at him for a moment as if to study him, like she's looking for clarification of some sort, but then she looks away flustered. He just watches her as she heads over to the coffee bar to fill a to-go cup for David and comes back to give it to him.

"So, what brings you to Storybrooke, anyway?" she asks him as she reaches into the bakery case to grab a chocolate doughnut and puts it in a bag.

Killian's stomach twists and his smile fades at the question because it's just a reminder of why he left home and it's not something he wants to talk about.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was a touchy subject," she says as she hands him the bag.

"No worries, love." His frown curves into a weak smile. "The thought of home just brings up things I'd rather not think about. But if you're so eager to get to know me, I might be inclined to share if you went on that lunch date with me," he offers again, giving her a quirky grin.

Her guard immediately goes up again. "I'm sorry, I just can't."

He's disappointed but doesn't push her any further. "I see. Well, I should let you get back to work. See you around, love." He turns around to head for the door and hopes that he's able hide the fact that he's a bit hurt from being rejected by this woman twice. He's surprised at how much it hurts because he hasn't let a woman have this much of an effect on him since Milah and he's only known her a day.

"Goodbye, Killian," she calls to him and he continues to walk out the door.

When he gets back to the station, he sets his bag and coffee on the desk and finds David in his office on the computer.

"Morning, Mr. Nolan," Killian says knocking on the doorway.

"Please, call me David. Mr. Nolan just makes me feel old."

"Of course, David."

David turns to look at him and sits back, crossing his arms. "What can I do for you, Killian?"

He walks into the office and hands him the bag and coffee Emma asked to give to him. "I stopped by the bakery and your daughter sent these with me."

"Thanks, Killian," he says as he sets them down on his desk.

"Your daughter has quite the setup there."

"That she does. It's been a dream of hers since she was little... well, from what she's told me."

Killian looks at him confused.

"Sadly, my wife and I missed her childhood because we gave her up for adoption when she was a baby. We had her at a very young age and weren't ready to be parents," he explains, sighing. "We wanted to give Emma her best chance, but there wasn't a day that went by when we didn't regret it."

So, there's much more to this Swan girl than he could have imagined. "I see, mate. But at least you have her now, right?"

"We do and we're just grateful that we found her and that she was willing to forgive us and let us into her life. I learned very quickly that she can be stubborn sometimes and she gets that from me," he chuckles.

"Aye. I have gathered she is quite the stubborn one."

"Well, don't let her fool you. She can be stubborn but truth be told she has a heart of gold. She just has trouble opening up to people. So, if she doesn't warm up to you right away, don't take offense."

"Good to know," Killian replies, giving him a small smile. "Well, I suppose I should get to work." He walks out and shuts the door as he thinks about their conversation. Emma was definitely becoming something of a mystery he very much wanted to solve.

He sits down at his desk and opens the bag that Emma gave him to find a raspberry cream cheese danish inside. "You know my heart too well, love," he says to himself and he's floored because how did she know that raspberries are his favorite? As he bites into it, it's everything he's imagined and more. He's definitely not giving up on this woman. Not a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma hurries to count down the tills and the deposit for the day, locking the money in the safe when she's done. It's been a long day and she just wants to go home. Usually August stays to close up shop for her but he had to leave to visit his father at the hospital. Like her, he was put up for adoption and after the Swan family adopted her and gave her up because they had a child of their own, she was placed in the same foster home as August. Ever since then, they've been inseparable. He's been there for her like no one else ever has. And when she moved to Storybrooke to be closer to her birth-parents, August came with her and after she was reunited with them, he was inspired to find his birth-father. He quickly formed a close bond with him but now Marco is dying of cancer. Emma wants to be at the hospital with August, but she has to work extra hours to make up for his absence. And Elsa can't do it because she has night classes at Storybrooke Community College, trying to get her business degree. She and Emma have talked about Elsa buying into Swan Pastries as a part-owner after she graduates.

Emma locks up the office and finds her son sitting on a stool at the counter in the kitchen waiting for her.

"Ready to go kid?"

"Yeah. You're just in time. I finished all of my homework," Henry tells her as he gathers his books and school papers, shoving them in his backpack.

"You finished all of it?"

"Yeah, I didn't have that much today. Just some history and math."

Emma flips off the lights as Henry swings his bag over his shoulder and heads for the backdoor.

She follows behind him as they walk out into the cool evening air. She locks the door and puts her arm around his shoulder as they walk to her yellow bug down the road. She casually glances across the street to see if the deputy is there and she sees his car but the lights are off so he must be out patrolling.

Emma and Henry reach her car to get in and she can't wait to get home and fix dinner so that she can make hererself a hot bubble bath to relax in after being on her feet all day. When they're both buckled up, Emma pulls out of her parking spot and drives home while trying hard not to think about him. It doesn't work, though. The stupid bastard was all she could think about. And all she wanted was a mindless, one-time thing but then he had to go and ask her on a date. Dates involved talking and getting to know one another. And getting to know one another created feelings. She didn't do feelings. Not anymore.

"What are you thinking so hard about, Mom?" Henry asks, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Nothing, just work stuff, that's all."

Henry tilts his head to the side throwing her a doubtful look. He doesn't buy it. "Okay, now why don't you tell me what you're really thinking about?"

Damn her son for being so perceptive. "Since when did you get so smart, kid?" Emma asks, giving him a half grin.

"Mom, I know that look you have when you're thinking about doing something."

Shit. Why was she so easy to read? She needs to change the subject fast because she can't exactly tell her son she's thinking about doing the deputy. "It's nothing. How was school?"

Henry rolls his eyes at her because he knows she's deflecting. "It was fine. We got assigned a science project that's due next week so I was wondering if I go to Tyler's house this weekend to work on it."

"Sure. As long as you actually work on the project and not play video games the whole time."

"We won't. I promise."

"Okay, you can go, then." The whole weekend to herself doesn't sound so bad. She wanted to go to hospital anyway to be there for August. She could also use the quiet time at home. Maybe catch up on some reading. And well if she happened to cross paths with Killian for a non-date, that wouldn't be the worse thing in the world either. But she's kidding herself because she knows it's a terrible idea. For one, she wouldn't be able to avoid him afterwards and two what if he wants more? She couldn't give him more than that and she would just end up hurting him and then he would just leave and she wouldn't hear the end of it from her father. It would just be a huge mess so she really just needs to stop thinking about him. As if it were that easy.

Stupid bastard.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Killian stops by the bakery for his coffee and pastry before work. This was quickly becoming a habit he knew he didn't want to break.

When he steps inside, Emma is chatting with some of the customers at the counter. A guy he learned whose name is Leroy and another man he hadn't seen before. He catches her attention as soon as he walks in, but she looks away and continues chatting. Killian walks over to his coffee from Elsa before he approaches her.

"Morning, Elsa."

"Good morning deputy. Large coffee with two creams right?"

"You remembered?"

"Please, yours is not that hard. Most people can't order their drinks without using less than ten words, so large coffee with two creams I think I can handle," she says, flashing him a warm smile.

"Yes, well I'm a man with simple taste," he smiles back. As she pours his coffee, he wants to ask her something without being too obvious but then realizes there is no way around it. She would just figure him out anyway. He looks over to make sure Emma's still at the counter, more than an ear-shot away. She's still caught up in conversation, but just in case, he speaks quietly. "So, tell me Elsa, if a certain blonde-haired baker with green eyes were to go out to lunch in this town, where might she go?"

Elsa puts the lid on his coffee and brings it the counter, trying to hide the beaming grin from her lips. "Well there's not many options around here but there's Granny's Diner around the corner. The grilled cheese sandwich and onion rings are her favorite."

"Thanks, love. I knew I could count on you."

"No problem."

After he pays for his coffee, he turns and starts to walk away.

"Oh and Killian..."

"Yes, lass?" he asks as he turns back to look at her.

"Good luck. You're going to need it." He gives her a weak smile and goes over to the other counter.

"Morning, love," he greets Emma with a playful grin as he approaches her.

"Good morning." She gives him a small smile and crosses her arms over her chest. "What can I get for you today, Killian?"

"And here, I was hoping you could tell me that, because that Danish you gave me yesterday was outstanding. Nicely played with the raspberry filling by the way, love. Raspberries are my weakness."

"I know. It's kind of a superpower of mine," she says matter-of-factually.

"And how did you develop such a superpower, love?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she asks him, but it's more of a sarcastic statement rather than a question.

"Perhaps I would, Swan," he says sincerely and can see the effect he has on her by the way she drops her eyes and turns away, cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink. "How about a bear claw?"

"If you insist, darling." He watches her admiringly as she bends over and reaches into the bakery case to grab it. She doesn't even know how absolutely adorable she is the way she lights up when she bags the item, not from the task at hand but from the idea of satisfying the customers with her treats. She is definitely in her element here and he can read it all over face that she is proud of her work and loves what she does.

She hands him the bag, her fingers brushing against his and his breathing hitches at the contact. His eyes meet hers and he's pretty sure he's blushing like an idiot because he can feel the heat burning his cheeks. She's barely touched him but somehow his pulse quickens and he can't seem to form coherent thoughts. He couldn't even imagine what she could do it him if there was full-contact touching involved.

After a good thirty seconds has passed, a small crowd of people walk in and he realizes both of their hands are still on the bag as their eyes finally pull away from each-other. She lets go and turns to the cash register to ring up his order. He pulls out his wallet and takes out cash to pay for it, making sure to leave a sizable tip and hands it to her. "Keep the change, love." Before she can protest, he turns around and heads for the door as the other customers approach the counter. "Goodbye, love," he calls to her before he walks out.

When he walks into the station, David is on the phone and after he hangs it up he meets Killian at his desk.

"Good morning, Killian"

"Morning, David."

"Listen, I was wondering if you could take the overnight shift tomorrow? I just got off the phone with the owner of the pawn shop down the road. Someone broke into it last night and I'm heading over there now. This is the third break-in over the last two weeks and I still haven't been able to get a clear description of the thief, but I do know he's armed with a gun. So I'll need you to work some night shifts to keep an eye out."

"Of course, David."

David lets out a long, breath as he continues. "And I'm also worried about Emma because she goes into work so early-"

"Say no more. I'll look out for her," he interrupts. He doesn't even want to think about something bad happening to her. He hasn't known her for very long but he felt himself wanting to do anything in his power to keep her safe.

"Thank you, Killian. I worry about her all the time being over there by herself in the morning and she's so stubborn, she won't have it any other way. And I already lost her once. I won't do it again."

"No need to thank me, mate. It's my job to help you look out for the citizens of this town." That's what he tells him but Killian knows that him wanting to protect Emma has nothing to do with it being his duty.

After David leaves, he keeps himself busy with paperwork. After he's finished with a case he was working on, he puts the files back in the folder and takes a bite out of his bear claw and when he gets up to put the folder back in the filing cabinet, Emma comes through the front door.

"Sorry, love. Your father just stepped out. There was a beak-in at the pawnshop last night."

"I know. He came over before he left, giving me another one of his lectures about arriving at the shop at a decent hour and making sure the doors and safe is properly secured at night. I'm surprised he doesn't just escort me to work every morning," she sighs.

"I think that he would, but he knows you wouldn't have it. He's just being a concerned father, love." At least her father cares. His father left him and his brother at a young age and never came back. He would give anything to have a father like hers, who actually gave a damn.

Her eyes soften as she can clearly see the pain in his. After she catches herself from staring too long, she remembers why she came there. She pulls out cash from the pocket of her apron. "Here. You gave me too much money for the bear claw and I don't accept tips."

Before he can protest, she lowers her hand below his waist, reaching for his pocket because his hands are full and she knows he won't accept it anyway. He wants to stop her, but her face is so close to his, he can feel her shallow breath on his lips. He swallows thickly as she slips the bills into his pocket and he can't breath or speak. His eyes move to her lips and it takes everything in him not to kiss her senseless. Her hand lingers in his pocket for longer than she probably intended and he can feel himself awaking below the belt, wishing her hand was a little more to the left. She leans in closer until their lips are almost touching. Before he can even move, she takes her hand out of his pocket and quickly spins around, walking out the door. He lets a long breath he had been holding.

Bloody hell. This woman is going to be the death of him.

The next morning, Killian had meant to sleep in because he has the overnight shift that evening, but he wakes up early anyway. After he takes a shower and actually has a breakfast that doesn't involve a vat of sugar, he puts on a pair of blue jeans and a plaid, dark blue button-up shirt and heads the short distance from his house to the docks. The one decent thing about this town is that he was able to buy a small cottage overlooking the sea.

When Killian left England, he took the ship that his father left behind. He learned how to sail at a very young age and it's the one thing that has always helped him relax and sort out his thoughts.

Killian climbs aboard it and pulls the anchor, making the necessary preparations to set sail. As he mans the helm and pulls out of the harbor, the brisk, early morning breeze picks up and he instantly feels the weight lifting from his shoulders.

Just as he is a good distance out and lets down the anchor, his phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out and sees that its Liam calling him.

"Hello brother. Calling me quite early here, you know?"

"I knew you'd be up. How's my little brother?"

"It's younger brother. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Apologies, younger brother. How is Storybrook? You ready to come back home yet?"

Killian sighs. "Did you call just to nag me about coming home, Liam."

"No, I called because I missed my brother. And I want to hear how things are going."

"It's going fine. I quite like it here." It's not exactly the truth, but he can't tell that to Liam because it will just give him more ammunition to nag him about staying.

"Is that so?"

"Aye. It's a nice, quiet town which is a good change from home."

"Right. So tell me something, Killian. Who is she?"

Damn. His brother knew him too well. "I don't know whom you're referring to, Liam."

"Come on, drop the act. You hate nice and quiet, except when you're sailing, so there must be a lass who's keeping you there."

"There isn't anyone keeping me here but me." Another lie.

"Okay, I'm going to pretend that I believe you, for now, but eventually I'm going to get it out of you. So how's the job working out for you?"

"It's fine. The Sheriff's a decent guy. And the people are nice."

"Ah huh. Anyone in particular?"

Killian lets an exasperated sigh. Even if he wanted to tell Liam about Emma, there's wasn't much to tell yet. She had been rather confusing. One minute she's flirting with him and the next moment she's fleeing. He doesn't even know what to do it at this point.

"Alright, alright I'll stop badgering you... for now."

"Thank you."

"Now when can I come visit this little town you claim to like so much?"

"Whenever you'd like to Liam. I just need to know ahead of time so I can get the time off."

"Well, how about next month. That too soon?"

"Shouldn't be a problem, but I'll let you know for sure."

"Okay, little brother. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Liam." Killian ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket.

After he got back, he headed to Granny's Diner.

 

* * *

 

Just before noon, Emma walks into her office and sits at the desk, shoving her head in her palms. She's been having a stressful day. It was busy as all hell and she was dead tired. She was sleeping less than normal because of that damn deputy and his god damn bright blue eyes that plagued her dreams. And then she almost kissed him yesterday when she brought him back the tip he gave her. And by the way, who pays two dollars for a doughnut and tips ten? Stupid moron.

"Emma?" She's ripped from her train of thought when she hears Elsa at the doorway.

"What is it?" she mumbles with her face still in her hands.

"Someone wanted me to give this to you."

She lifts her head and turns around to see Elsa holding up a bag from Granny's Diner.

"It's from Killian," Elsa says brightly and approaches Emma, handing her the bag. "And he left this note for you." She pulls out a folded up piece of paper from her apron pocket and extends it to her.

Emma hesitantly takes the bag and note and can see Elsa still smiling at her.

"Come on, Emma. I think you should give him a chance. He's very cute and really sweet."

"Elsa-"

"No. I don't want to hear about how you can't trust anyone because they're just going to leave. Not all guys are like Neal and the other jerks you dated."

"I know, but-"

"But nothing. You need to stop putting up those damn walls of yours and let somebody in."

Emma tries to speak again but Elsa continues. "Just consider it, Emma. You deserve to be happy." At that, she turns around and leaves the office.

Emma doesn't even know what just happened. And why did everyone keep telling her what to do. She is perfectly capable of making good decisions on her own. She scowls as she sets the bag on her desk and unfolds the note.

Swan,

Since I can't take you out to lunch, I brought lunch to you. Hope you have are having a lovely day.

Killian

Damn. Why did he have to be so sweet? She was in fact not having a lovely day but it was still sweet. She wasn't expecting him to be sweet. He's supposed to be an ass. Or maybe it's all a facade. She knows it's not though. There's a sincerity about him and she wants to give him a chance but she doesn't want to risk getting hurt again.

Emma opens the bag of food and the smell of grilled cheese and onion rings overwhelms her senses. She didn't even realize how hungry she was until now. As she takes the sandwich out, unwraps it and takes a bite, she can't suppress the smile curving on her lips.

Damn. Why did if he have to go and make her like him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and all of the nice comments. Glad you are enjoying my fun little fic so far.

That night went by dreadfully slow. There wasn't much of anything happening on the streets of Storybrook. Killian did have to arrest Leroy for drunk and disorderly conduct outside the Rabbit Hole, but that was the most exciting thing that's happened so far. As he returns to the bar in his cruiser, he has his window rolled down as two men walk out.

"Evening, deputy," one of them calls to him as they approach.

"Evening. I don't have arrest you lads too, do I?" he asks them teasingly.

"Nope, just had a few beers is all," he chuckles. "It's been a slow night, I take it?"

"Aye. Indeed."

"It's Killian, right?" Killian nodded. "I'm Robin Locksley and this is this my good mate, Will Scarlet.

Killian gives them a friendly smile and shakes their hands through the open window.

"How do you like Storybrooke so far?" Robin asks him.

"It's certainly different, but I'm adapting."

"That it is," Robin agrees.

"Lots of pretty women in this town, though," Will tells him.

"I haven't really noticed." Killian replies. Honestly, he only had his eye on one woman.

"Oh, come on, you can't tell me you don't fancy the Sheriff's daughter. She's quite the beaut. I wouldn't mind going a few rounds with that one, me-self," Will says.

Killian clenches his jaw and balls his hands into a fist. "Watch it, mate," he snarls and they both look at him confused.

"What, it's a crime to fancy a lass now?"

Killian clears his throat, trying to regain composure. "It's just bad form to speak of a lady like that."

Robin eyes him knowingly. "Careful, deputy, I wouldn't get too attached. She's a gorgeous lass but she's a heart-breaker that one. The last Deputy fled because he fell in deep but she wouldn't give him the time of day. Lots of trust issues.

"Aye. I've gathered that much. I'm not that guy, though. And I don't intend on leaving."

"Just don't say I didn't warn you. Well, it was nice meeting you, Killian."

Killian nods and waves at them as they continue down the sidewalk. After they're out of sight, he starts the ignition and drives away. He couldn't stop thinking about what Robin told him. Maybe he was right and he should back out now. He couldn't afford another heartbreak, after all. Yep, he should definitely back out... but he isn't going to.

 

* * *

  

Emma is running late. She hit the snooze on her alarm a few too many times and has to hurry to get ready. She pulls on a pair of tight, faded jeans and a white tank top and doesn't even bother with makeup. After she pulls her hair back into a ponytail, she shoves on her tennis shoes and red leather jacket and grabs her purse, practically running out the door.

She gets in her car, putting her seat-belt on and pulls out of her driveway. She rushes to work, but as soon as she hits the main road, she notices the red and blue flashing lights her rear-view mirror. "You have got to be kidding me," she grumbles to herself. She doesn't have time for this. She reluctantly pulls over to the side of the road and waits impatiently as Killian approaches, rolling the window down.

"Look, Killian, please. I'm already running late-"

He leans his elbows on the window frame of her door and looks in, meeting her gaze. She's angry that he pulled her over, but God, those eyes of his are so impossibly blue, even in the darkness they stand out. "Do you know how fast you were going, lass?"

"Come on Killian. You're not really giving me a ticket are you? I was only going ten miles over."

"Yes, but I'm just doing my job, love," he winks at her. "Can I see your license and registration, please?"

She sighs but does what he asks. She reaches into her glove compartment, pulls the documents out and hands them to him.

"Thanks, love." He studies them a moment before speaking again. "You live at this address by yourself?"

She looks at him, surprised, never mind the inappropriate question. "What, my dad didn't tell you he had a grandson?"

By the look on his face, he hadn't. And she guesses it explained why he hadn't been scared off yet. She realizes that now that he knows, he'll leave her alone, making it easy for her to just forget about him.

"No, he didn't mention, but only at fault of my own. I mostly keep to myself at work. I'm still trying to get the hang of way things are done around here."

"Well, I have a son. He's ten." She's waiting for the look. The look that says 'it was nice knowing you but I have to go now (for good)'. He only smiles though, a twinkle in his eye. Like he wants to know more.

"What's your son's name?"

"It's Henry."

"Well, Henry's lucky to have a mother like you." He hands her Drivers Licence and registration back to her and the look he gives her takes her breath away. His eyes pierce into her soul and she decides she could just get lost in them forever. She has to force herself to get a grip. "I'll let you off with a warning, but be more careful, love."

"Thank you. I will." At this point she's just grateful she didn't get a ticket, although she could have just talked her way out of it. The Sheriff is her father after all.

"Why in such a hurry, anyway, Emma? You are the owner. It's not like you'll get into trouble for being late."

"No, but the shop opens at seven and the doughnuts don't magically make themselves," she snarks.

"Well, what about Henry? Who watches him while you go off to work this early?"

Emma lets out a sigh. She really doesn't have time for this. "Not that it's any of your business but August is staying with us and he helps get him off to school in the mornings."

"Ah. He must really care about the lad."

"He does a lot. He's like an uncle to him."

"And who is he to you, love?"

"He's like my brother. We grew up in a foster home together and he's always been there for me."

"Your father did tell me you went through the system."

"Of course, that he tells you," she says, her voice laced with sarcasm. "But I really don't have time to explain my whole life story to you right now."

"Well, maybe some other time then? Perhaps over dinner?" he smirks.

"Goodbye, Killian," she says, rolling her eyes, a small smile curling in the corner of her lips.

"Bye, Emma. Hope your morning gets better," Killian says as he backs away.

Just as Emma is about to pull away, she pauses and turns her head towards him again. "Oh and thank you by the way... for lunch. It was thoughtful of you," she says sincerely.

"Course, love." He gives her a weak smile and waves as she drives away. Her stomach is in knots and she can barely think straight. This guy was relentless. She just told him she had a kid and he still asked her on a date... again. And she is definitely not considering going on a date with him. Nope. She breathes out a long sigh. Damn. This man is going to be the death of her.

 

* * *

 

Killian watches as Emma drives away, strings pulling at his heart. She has a son and if it's even possible, he likes her even more. And it makes him wonder where the father was. Did he abandon Henry like his father did? He wants to know more. And truth be told, he had been deliberately trying to avoid any sort of personal conversation with David because Killian quickly figured out that he was the kind of guy who, even if you didn't ask, he'd proudly tell you everything, especially when it came to his family. David did tell him about his wife and that they had a son and Killian told him he had a brother, but other than that, he's kept the conversations business-related. Killian wants to know Emma through Emma, not through her father. He wants to be able to break down her walls, to allow her to open up to him. It's like biting into one of her filled pastries, not knowing what's inside but being surprised when the filling hits his tongue. He wants to be able to take his time and savior every bite he can get before he finally gets to the delicious center. He knows that when he does, it will be well worth the wait. Although, he probably just ruined any chance he had with her because he had to be a dumb-ass and ask her out again. He's just going to end up scaring her off. He really can't help himself, though. His brain just turns to mush whenever he sees her.

The rest of the morning went by slowly as he patrolled the blocks and every so often he drove by the bakery, seeing the light on in the side window towards the back.

When David arrives at the station, a woman and young boy comes in with him.

"Killian, this my wife, Mary Margarette and our son, Leo."

"Hello Killian, I've been dying to meet the new deputy so I thought I'd stop by before I head to the school."

He smiles warmly as he shakes their hands and they chat for a few minutes and she tells him her her job as principal before she changes the subject.

"So, how are you liking it here? Emma's not giving you a hard time, is she?"

"It's fine. Emma and I are getting along splendidly." Killian gives her a shy smile and runs his hand through his hair. "Although, I did pull her over this morning for speeding."

"Really? I bet she wasn't too happy about that" she laughs.

"No, but I think she understood I was just doing my job."

"Good man, Killian. Just because she's my daughter, doesn't mean she can do what she wants," David says.

"I agree, mate, but I don't think she feels that way. She was just running late for work."

"Well, still, you did the right thing."

"Thank you." He decides that's it's probably not a good idea to mention that he asked her out too.

"Well, I have to go. It was nice meeting you Killian."

"Pleasure meeting you lass."

Mary Margerette and Leo kiss David goodbye and walk out the door before Killian fills him in on the details of the night, explaining the arrest he made with the snoring Leroy, sleeping in his jail cell.

"Yeah, he's pretty much a regular here," David tells him. "Well, you should go home and rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Aye. I will, but first I wanted to ask you if I might be able to take some time off while my brother visits next month."

"Yeah, of course. Family's important. You can take as much time as you need."

"Thank you. I will let him know."

After Killian leaves, he's tempted to go into the bakery but decides to go home, sleep and shower first.

When he gets home, and walks through the door, he pulls his phone out of his pocket to call Liam.

"Hello, brother."

"Hi, Liam. You up for a visit? Sheriff says I can take some time off next month."

"Of course. I have some vacation time to use up," Liam replies.

"How are things at work, anyway?"

"Fine. Just miss working alongside my brother."

"Aye, me too. Maybe you could join me here, then," Killian teases. "I'm sure Dave could use another deputy."

"Yeah, I don't think so, Killian. Nice try though. So, are you going to tell me about this lass who's keeping you there?"

Killian sighs but knows if he doesn't tell him, his brother won't back down until he does.

"Her name's Emma. She's the Sheriff's daughter and she owns the bakery across the road from the station. I've asked out but she said no. Happy now?"

"Wow. Must be a tough lass to shoot a Jones brother down," he chuckles.

"That she is. She has a lot of trust issues from being hurt before. So I don't want to pressure her but I act like a bloody fool whenever I see her. I even asked her on a date when I pulled her over for speeding." He immediately regrets telling him this as soon as the words leave his mouth.

"You didn't?"

Killian lets out a long breath. "I did."

He hears a rumble of laughter on the other end. "You are a fool, Killian," he teases.

"And now you see why I didn't want to tell you about her."

"Lighten up, Killian. You'll be fine. You said she has trust issues, so it's simple. Prove to her that she can trust you and that you're not going to leave."

"That's actually the easy part. I just have to not act like a sodding git every time I see her."

"Must be some lass. I've never seen you fail getting a woman, Killian. But I have faith. You are a Jones brother after all."

"Aye, that I am. But she is quite a lass," he agrees. He's never felt this way about a woman he had just met. "Alright, I'm going to bed now. I just back from work but I'll call you later to finalize plans for your visit."

"Okay, brother. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Liam."

Just before the shop closes that evening, he comes back and parks down the road. When he steps in, there's a young boy behind the counter.

"Aren't you a little young to be working here, lad?" Killian asks as he approaches.

"I don't. My mom runs this place."

Killian looks at him closely and realizes he does bare some resemblance to Emma. "Henry, right?"

"Yeah. You must be Killian."

"Aye. I am."

"Hey, Killian," Elsa greets him as she comes up behind Henry. "Heard you pulled over Emma this morning."

Bloody hell. He had a feeling he was never going to hear the end of this now. "Well, she was going over the speed limit," Killian says, scratching behind his ear.

"I wish I got asked out on a date instead of getting a ticket every time I got pulled over for speeding," she laughs.

Killian can feel his cheeks flush with red. "Well, you would think she would have been more appreciative and accepted, but she's a stubborn one," he laughs back.

"Don't feel bad, Killian. I haven't seen her go on a date in a long time," Henry says. "She does like you though."

Killian lifted a brow at that and grinned widely. "Does she now?"

"Yeah, I can tell. Yesterday, she couldn't stop smiling and I haven't seen her smile like that in a while."

"Because of me?" he asks, taken by surprise.

"Yeah and ever since you brought her lunch, Henry and I have kind of been conspiring together. Right kid?"

"Yep. And we're going to help you get a date with her."

"Well thanks, lad, but a dashing rapscallion like me-self doesn't need help getting a lady as beautiful as your mom," he says charmingly.

"Sorry to tell you, Killian, but you're going to need more than your good looks to win her heart," Elsa says.

Just then, Emma walks through the door from the kitchen and sees them staring at her. "What's going on guys?" she asks suspiciously.

"Nothing. Killian was just getting something for his sweet tooth," Elsa tells her.

Emma looks at Killian and gives him a smirk, putting her hands on hips as she approaches.

"Miss me, love?" Killian asks with quirky grin plaguing his lips.

She rolls her eyes at him. "Did you come back to ask me out again or have you finally given up?"

"I never give up on what I want, lass. I just came to get another one of those raspberry danishes from you."

"Well, you're in luck. There's one left," Emma tells him, reaching into the bakery case to grab it, putting it in a bag. After he pays for it, their eyes meet again and are so fixed on eachother, they don't even notice Elsa and Henry sneaking into the kitchen so as not to disturb them.

"So tell me, love. What do you do for fun when you're not here?" He leans his hands on the counter and she mirrors his movements as she purses her lips.

"I like to do many things."

"Such as what, love?"

"Hmmm. Spend time with Henry, read, watch old movies. What about you? What do you like to do other than annoy me?" she smirks.

He reaches his hand over the counter and swipes a stray strand of golden hair behind her ear. He can see her breath hitch at his gesture and he waits for her to back away, but she doesn't. "I like to sail my ship."

She arches a brow at him. "You have a ship?"

"Aye. It was my father's. Have you ever been sailing before, love?"

"No, I haven't."

"That's a shame. It's quite therapeutic and there's nothing quite like the view."

"Is that so?"

He nods. "You should try it sometime. It's a good way to relieve stress, which I'm sure you know far too well of being a business owner."

Emma's eyes drop to his lips as she leans in closer, causing his heart to race. "Well, I find other activities to relieve stress."

"And what activities would those be, love?" He asks, eyeing her mouth as well.

"Hmmm..." She smiles wickedly and bites her bottom lip.

The sound of the door swinging open behind Emma causes them to snap away from each-other. Elsa walks through carrying her bag. "Don't mind me," she beams. "I'm taking off now. Gotta get to class."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Elsa."

"Bye, Emma. Bye Killian," she says, heading towards the front.

"Evening, lass," Killian calls to her as she walks out the door.

"Okay, Killian, I have to close now, so you have to leave," she says as she walks around the counter and heads for the door, Killian's eyes following her. She opens the front door and puts her hand on her hip as she waits for him.

"We'll just have to finish our conversation later," he says as he approaches.

The corner of her lips curve into a smile. "Bye Killian."

He reaches for her hand, taking it from her hip and raises it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to her skin, his eyes never leaving hers. Her mouth falls agape, but she doesn't move or pull away.

"Bye, love." He reluctantly releases her hand and walks out the door, completely forgetting his danish. 


	5. Chapter 5

Emma pours milk into her cream mixture, beating it until it reaches the desired consistency. She's trying some new fillings that may or may not have been inspired by a certain deputy she couldn't get out of her mind. Their encounter yesterday had her resorting to a certain activity that she usually did to relieve stress. And thinking of him while _relieving her stress_ gave her the best self-administered orgasm she ever had. She's still grinning ear-to-ear from it.

After she lifts up the beaters, she spoons the mixture into a piping bag. The doughnuts were already cooled and glazed and after she had one filled, there was a knock on the back door. She looked at her watch to see that it was five-thirty in the morning, so who could possibly be at the door? Elsa didn't arrive until a little before seven. Emma began to panic slightly, because there had been a few break-ins at some of the other shops, so whoever the thief was probably knew she would be here at this hour. She lets a long breath trying to calm her nerves because she knows she's being ridiculous. Who would be dumb enough to rob the bakery across from the sheriff station anyway? She walked over to the door and peered through the peephole, letting out a sigh of relief. She opens the door and has never been so happy to see those sparkling blue eyes in front of her.

"Morning, love."

She gives him a dirty look. "Killian, what are you doing here? I thought you were a robber or something, knocking on my door at this hour."

"Sorry, Swan. Didn't mean to frighten you. I just had a hankering for something sweet and came to get my Danish I left yesterday."

"Really? That's the excuse you're going with?" she asks sarcastically.

"I also thought maybe you could use a hand with something. It's been a pretty dull night."

Emma rolls her eyes at him while trying not to think about exactly what he could do with those hands of his. "Actually there is something you can help me with." She tilts her head, beckoning him to follow her into the kitchen. "Have a seat. You can do some taste-testing for me."

She sits on a stool at the counter as he takes the one next to her. She grabs a spoon and dips it into one of the metal bowls of filling she had made, scooping it up.

"I'm trying this new filling, so let me know what you think."

"You mean I have the honor of being the first to taste this concoction of yours?" he asks with a wide smirk on his face.

"Just shut up and taste it," she laughs. She raises the spoon to his lips and he parts his mouth as she feeds it to him. When she removes it, he closes his eyes.

"Mmm, bloody amazing." His moans send shivers down her spine.

"I used fresh raspberries from the shipment yesterday."

He opens his eyes and licks his lips. "You are quite a marvel, love."

She sets the spoon down and turns toward him, resting an elbow on the counter-top. "So, my Dad put you up to this didn't he? He thinks I can't take care of myself and asked you to keep an eye on me, right?"

Killian nods in surrender. "He just cares about you, Emma."

"I know, but I've spent most of my life without him looking out for me. I think I can manage it now. Besides who's going to rob the shop across from the station, anyway?"

Killian's eyes went soft, a solemn expression taking over his features and she can see the pain in them. "You would be surprised to know what someone would do for a little cash. What they would give up."

"Something tells me you know first hand."

"I've been a witness to it." He drops his eyes and lets out a long sigh. "When I was seven, my brother and I went to a corner shop near home with our mother. It was in the middle of the day, but we were the only customers in the store. A man came in with a gun and held it to the clerk and before he could escape with the cash, he heard police sirens and panicked." Killian closed his eyes and let out a deep breath before he opened them again and she could see tears welling up in them as he continued. "A shot was fired... and... our mother was hit trying to protect us as he ran past her. She was rushed to the hospital but she didn't make it."

Emma took his hand in hers, her heart aching for him. "I'm so sorry."

He squeezed her hand gently. "In the end, the thief was sentenced to a life in prison and it was all for the thirty pounds he stole from the shop."

"At least they caught him, though, right?"

He gave her a weak smile in agreement and continued. "After that, my father left my brother and I in the middle of the night because he was deep in debt and couldn't pay the bills."

"That's awful," she breathes, caressing his thumb with hers. He threads their fingers together as he tries to hold back his tears but fails.

"Is that why you became a cop? Because of what happened to your mother?" she asks as she reaches her free hand to his cheek, wiping away the streaming tear.

"Actually, it was mainly why my brother became one. I just wanted to be a good man. A man my mother would have been proud of."

"I'm sure sure she would be," Emma assures, giving him a comforting smile.

"Thank you, love." She leans in closer to him and kisses his cheek where another tear had escaped. She meant for it to be a sweet peck, but she doesn't pull away. Instead, he turns his head towards her and their lips meet, parting softly against one other. Her heart flutters as she finds his tongue, tasting the sugar and tart raspberry as they move in long, slow strokes. She pulls away slightly, their noses nuzzling and lips lingering over one another. He leans his forehead on hers and they both laugh awkwardly.

Emma pulls away, blushing and licking her lips. She then gets up and retrieves a clean spoon, trying to steady her breathing. She takes her seat next to him again and dips the spoon into a different cream filling. This one's more of a light, mousse texture, made of chocolate and raspberry. She brings the spoon to his lips and as he tastes it, she gets some on the light stubble of his chin.

She laughs and reaches for it with her free hand, swiping the chocolate filling off with her finger. Before she can pull it way, he grabs her hand and puts her finger in his mouth, sucking off the chocolate as his eyes are locked with hers. Her breath hitches and she can feel heat pooling in her belly.

He groans and gives her finger one last, long suck, making sure to get every last remnant of cream from it before he releases her. She tries to recompose herself because she knows if she doesn't, she's going to end up fucking him right there on the counter-top.

"Well, um... I should get back to work," she says, attempting to break the tension.

"Of course, love. As should I."

They both stand up and walk towards the door. "Oh, wait, your Danish. That is why you came here right?" she smirks.

"Oh, right," he says smiling back. She goes to retrieve it from the pantry and adds the doughnut she had finished filling before he knocked on the door.

She hands it to him and their fingers brush, causing her heart to race again. Before he leaves, he pulls out a card from his pocket and hands it to her. "I know you can look out for yourself, but I want you to have my number just in case, love."

"In case there's an emergency?" she asks sarcastically.

"Or you know... if you need someone to taste-test your filling again," he quips with a wide grin across his lips.

"I'll keep that in mind," she laughs. And she's definitely not thinking about that tongue of his tasting her. Not at all.

 

* * *

 

After Killian gets home, he knows that attempting to sleep is absolutely pointless. That kiss with Emma is all he can think about, even in his vulnerable state after he cried in front of her. He couldn't feel ashamed, though, because she looked at him with such sincerity and honesty instead of pity, which he very much appreciated.

As Killian takes a shower, he closes his eyes and the hot water feels refreshing against his skin. He tilts his head back as he takes his erect cock in his hand. Just the image of the look on her face when he sucked the chocolate from her finger is enough to make him hard as a rock. Her pink, flushed cheeks and dilated pupils and the way her emerald green eyes widened was a vision he definitely wouldn't mind seeing again. He strokes his cock lightly as he pictures her naked body, which he can only imagine is pure beauty, writhing in pleasure as he rocks into her.

He groans and pumps his fist faster, imaging what the gorgeous swell of her breasts and the hardened peaks of her nipples taste like as he bites and sucks on them. Thrusting his hips into his touch, he feels the heat overtake his body as his orgasm hits him hard. He grunts, his heart pounding as his hot seed spurts out onto his hand and is washed away by the heavy stream of water, and disappears into the drain. His legs feel like jello as he leans his head against the shower wall, panting.

When the afternoon hits, he goes into the bakery with a to-go bag from Granny's.

"Afternoon, lass," he says to Elsa as he approaches. "Emma in the back?"

"She is. Want me to give that to her?" She asks, eyeing the bag in his hand.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to bring it to her myself."

"Sure. Oh and hey, are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"No. I have the night off. Why do you ask, love?"

"Well, just in case you wanted to know, a certain blonde baker is going to be here working and Henry's going to his friends house after school."

"Is that so?" he asks intrigued.

"Yeah. And just so you know, there's an Itialian restaurant on the other side of town and the lasagna is her favorite dish there. And she drinks red wine... just so you know," she winks.

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind," he says with a quirky grin.

Killian walks around the counter and through the door to the kitchen. Her office door is wide open and he knocks on the frame.

Emma turns her head and smiles when she sees him. "You're incorrigible, you know that?"

"I just thought you could use some lunch, love."

She stands up and approaches him, taking the bag and leans on the doorway in front of him. He reaches a hand to her golden locks and swipes a stray strand behind her shoulder. "Thank you for the doughnut you slipped me by the way. If I'd didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to fatten me up."

Emma laughs. "Why would I do want to do that when you look so good the way you are?"

"I'm sorry. I don't think I quite heard you, but was that a compliment coming from Emma Swan?" he asks with a smug grin.

"It was. But just don't expect it to happen often."

"I'll take what I can get," he chuckles. He reaches for her free hand and toys with her fingers. "Well, since you're handing out compliments, you look beautiful yourself, love."

"I doubt that. I'm covered in flour and have bags under my eyes."

"Darling, you'd look good covered in mud."

Emma giggles and the sounds melt his heart. He's never seen her so carefree and full of life before. And he loves knowing the fact that he's the cause of it.

"Well, I'll let you get back to work."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later?"

"Of course." He caresses her cheek with his free hand, his thumb grazing her skin. "Bye, love." He backs away reluctantly before releasing her hand and turns around heading for the door.

The next night, Killian takes Elsa's suggestions and goes to the Italian restaurant to get take-out. Even though Emma is warming up to him and starting to let him break down her walls, he's still skeptical about asking her out again. If she's working, however, it can't really be considered a date, now can it? And just because she's working, doesn't mean that she can't enjoy comforting food, good wine and even better company.

After he showered and shaved, wearing his favorite jeans and dark blue Henley under his black leather jacket, he picked up the best red wine he could find in Storybrooke, which wasn't really saying much.

After he leaves the restaurant with a bag of food, he drives over to the bakery. His stomach is in knots as he knocks on the back door. When she opens it, he holds up the wine and to-go bag and of course she rolls her eyes at him.

She has her apron off and his eyes rake over the soft curves of her slim figure that is shown off by her tight-fitting jeans and pink tank top.

"Hope your hungry, Swan," he says giving her a charming smile.

"I'm still working."

"Doesn't mean you can't eat."

"Well I am a little hungry," she confesses as she lets him in, a smile curling in the corner of her lips.

He pulls his jacket off and she puts it on the coat rack as he walks over to the counter and opens the bag, taking out the trays of lasagna, garlic bread and the plastic silverware. "Do you have any glasses, love?"

"Afraid not. Just coffee cups."

"Good enough," he says as she goes to retrieve two of them from coffee bar. When she comes back, he takes the cups from her and sets them on the counter, pouring the wine into them.

They sit on the stools, opening the trays of food and chat while they eat.

"So, who gave you this idea?" She asks between bites.

"What makes you think this was someone else's idea?"

"Because how else would you know what dish I liked or the wine I drink. You obviously don't like the wine, you haven't taken one sip."

"Ah, quite perceptive, love. But you're right. I prefer rum as my liquid poison."

"Well, your in luck."

Killian arches a brow in confusion as she gets up and goes to the pantry. She comes back with a bottle of Captain Morgan and pours his wine into her now empty cup and rinses his out in the sink, filling it with the rum.

"A lass who keeps a bottle of rum at work. I always knew there was a little pirate in you, Swan," he smirks.

"Actually, it's August's."

"Well, in that case I'll have to confiscate it," he teases.

"You think that's bad, you should see what I keep locked in my desk drawer," she says, taking a sip of her wine.

He turns to face her giving a inquisitive look. "Do I have to arrest you, love?"

She rolls her eyes at him. "Relax, it's nothing illegal."

"Well, that's a shame. I was enjoying the thought of putting you in hand cuffs," he says, wagging his eyebrows as she leans in closer to him, toying with the buttons of his shirt.

"Hmm. I might enjoy that too much for it be punishment," she says, giving him a mischievous grin.

He reaches a hand to her hair, twirling a strand of it around his finger. "I wouldn't lock up in a jail cell, though."

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Where would you lock me up, then?"

Killian leans his lips to her ear, his thick, accented voice deep as he replies. "In my bedroom."

His words sends shivers down her spine. He pulls away, his blue eyes looking into hers in a heated gaze. She swallows thickly and thinks about how much she wanted him, but then she can feel fear creeping in, holding her back. Fear of giving in. Fear of being abandoned by him. She tore away her gaze and stood up, clearing the empty trays and throwing them into the trash bin. She takes in a deep breath as she feels him coming up behind her.

"Emma..."

She turns around and he lifts a hand to her cheek, caressing her with his thumb. She looks into his eyes and it's as if he can read her thoughts.

He closes the distance between them and puts his other hand on her hip. "I'm not going anywhere, love. I couldn't stay away if I wanted to."

She looks at him, hearing the sincerity in his voice. Her eyes move to his lips and she bites her bottom one.

Their eyes meet again and he leans into her, cupping her jaw with both of his hands and brings her lips to his. Their mouths open for each-other as he turns them around and backs her into the nearest wall, pressing her into it. She moans at the contact and wraps her arms around his neck, wanting him closer. His fingers thread through her blonde tresses as her hands caress the back of his neck and he tastes of spiced rum and smells of aftershave and cologne, making her senses go wild.

Their tongues tangle greedily as he presses himself into her, allowing her to feel the effect she has on him. He's hard as a rock and she bucks her hips into him, wanting him badly. He groans and deepens the kiss, teeth clanging, their tongues dancing and it feels so right, but it's all too much, too fast. Her hands hands move downward to his chest, fingers sifting through his hair and she presses lightly against him, pulling away to take a breath. They rest their foreheads to one another as they gasp for air.

He looks disappointed at first but she eases his expression by giving him a playful smile.

"Alright, enough distractions. I have to finish closing up," she laughs. "Wait here. I have to finish some things in my office."

"As you wish, love." He releases her and she goes into her office, grinning like an idiot.

After she finishes closing, she grabs their jackets and her purse off of the coat rack, taking the bottle of wine with her. They put on their coats and walk out the back door. She locks it behind her and he takes her free hand in his as he walks her to her car.

"Thank you for dinner and the wine."

"Of course, love."

She leans in and kisses him, their lips brushing softly together. His arms go around her waist, pulling her in deeper and they both moan into the kiss. He pulls away, dark eyes gazing into hers. "You make it hard for a lad to be a gentleman."

She laughs. "Goodnight, Killian."

"Are you okay to drive, love? I wouldn't want to pull you over again," he teases.

"I only had two cups of wine," she laughs. "I think I'll be okay."

He lays a kiss to her forehead and strokes her hair as he bids her goodnight. She turns around and opens the car door, but before she gets in, she looks back at him.

"Oh and by the way, you wanted to know what was in my desk drawer?"

He nods and she leans into him, brushing her lips against his ear as she speaks in a whisper. "Something that helps me relieve the stress." She pulls away, grinning as she gets into her car and drives off.

He watches as she drives away, his jaw to the ground as he tries not to picture her using a vibrator or whatever it is in her drawer that she uses to _relieve her stress_.

Bloody hell. He decides he needs another shower to relieve _his_ stress.


	6. Chapter 6

"You kissed him didn't you?" Elsa is standing in front of her, arms crossed and blocking the door to the kitchen. Emma tries to move past her but her friend would not budge. "Oh no. I'm not moving until get some answers," she threatens with a beaming smile.

Emma doesn't exactly know what gave it away. Maybe it's the fact that she's had a blushing smile since yesterday, a smile that made creases visible around her eyes and filled her cheeks with a tinge of pink. Or maybe it's the fact that she had been in a daze all morning and Elsa had to wave her hands in front of her face three times to get her attention.

Emma puts her hands on her hips and sighs in surrender. "There may have been a kiss or two... or three. Happy? Can I can pass now, your majesty?" she laughs.

"I think I'm going to need more details than that. Like who kissed who first? Was there tongue? And does this mean you're giving him a chance?"

Emma rolls her eyes but answers, only because she knew if she didn't, Elsa wouldn't stop berating her with questions otherwise. "He kissed me, there was lots of tongue, and... I think am."

Elsa squeals and claps her hands. "I'm so happy for you, Emma! I knew you could you do it!" Finally, she steps aside and Emma walks through the door with Elsa at her heals.

"So, did it happen last night?"

Emma stops in her tracks, causing Elsa to almost run into her and she turns around. "I knew it was you behind the whole thing," she gives her a glaring smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I only mentioned a few details to him. What he did after that, I had nothing to do with," she explains, smiling innocently.

"Right," Emma laughs and turns back around, heading for her office.

The next couple of days, she tries to get her thoughts in order. She keeps herself busy with work on Saturday and visiting August's father, who was now at his home with an in-home nurse. And Henry was already planning another weekend at his friend's house, which Emma was beginning to get suspicious as to why he was excited about working on his projects and homework at his friend's house. And she may have been trying to avoid Killian, but she was just trying to figure things out and she is thankful that he has been giving her space. But not seeing him pains her because she really likes him, in fact she likes him too much... and it scares the shit out of her.

Come Tuesday morning, Elsa follows Emma to her office after the morning rush. "So I was thinking, you should leave early Saturday and let me close since we close at noon anyway and you can go home and get some rest so you have energy to, I don't know, maybe spend the day with Killian on Sunday."

When Emma gets to her office she turns around again and tilts her head slightly to the side, hands on her hips. "Since when did you become my boss. I thought it was the other way around."

"Yes, but where would you be without me? You have a lot on your shoulders, Emma, and it's my job as your assistant and your friend to lift some of that weight and to also put some sense into that cluttered head of yours when needed. So, a simple thank you will suffice," she says, crossing her arms.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Thank you. And you're right, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I know," Elsa grins widely before she turns around to head back the counter.

By the end of the day, Emma knows what she has to do. There is no denying it anymore. All of her fears came to the surface and she has to face them now. She didn't spend all those years building up walls just so they could be torn down by some guy she just met two weeks ago. However, he isn't just some guy to her. She realized quickly that he was different.

After Emma walks out of the shop, she goes across the street to the station and takes in a deep breath before she walks in.

 

* * *

 

Killian is glad to have a morning filled with an endless amount of paperwork. Anything to take his mind off of the blonde across the street who permanently filled a vacancy in his dreams. He's also glad that David took the day off, allowing him to work at an easy pace, especially when, no matter how much tries, he can't get her out of his mind.

After that night in her shop, he tried to figure out what his next move would be and decided he would give her some space. Things had been good and he didn't want to do anything to ruin it. Although, it may have been a mistake because he was missing his daily cup of coffee and pastries and he'd be absolutely lying if he said he wasn't missing her... like crazy. And it's only been three days. The longest three days of his life.

Just then, the chime of the door pulls him out of his thoughts as it opens and he looks up to see Emma. His heart jumps at first sight but then falls when he notices the unreadable look across her features. He stands up and walks over to her, a little bit too eagerly.

"Emma? You alright?" He wants to kiss her but he doesn't. Instead he waits for her to speak.

"Yeah... I just... " Her words stumble out as though she's trying to tell him something but then goes silent. She looks nervous as she chews on her bottom lip and can't keep her hands still at her lap.

"What is it, love?"

Emma inhales deeply. "I was wondering... if maybe... you wanted take me sailing? Maybe Sunday if you're not busy? The shop closes on Sundays and Henry will be at his friends house until the evening and August will be at his father's house. And I can make grilled chicken sandwiches for us to have for lunch."

A wide smile takes over Killian's face as she rambles on, not hearing much after the part about taking her sailing. He arches an eyebrow at her after she's finished. "I don't know, Swan. That sounds an aweful lot like a date."

"Well, maybe that's the point," she laughs lightly.

"Hmm. I think might have to pass," he teases.

She playfully shoves a palm to his chest.

He grabs her hand, pulling her to him as he wraps his arms around her and chuckles. "I'd love nothing more than to take you sailing, Swan. How about I pick you up at nine?"

Her expressions become more relaxed as she shakes her head. "Too early. It's my day off. I'm sleeping in."

"I would think that nine is sleeping in for you considering you usually get up before the crack of dawn."

"It is, but I like to lounge around on Sunday mornings."

"Hmm. And what do you wear when you lounge around," he asks curiously.

"Well, considering I live with my son and brother, I usually wear sweats."

"Fair enough. But neither of them will be there this Sunday, so..."

"This is true. I might just walk around in my underwear then," she replies with a sultry grin.

He steps closer and leans his lips to her ear. "Mmm. In that case, I'd rather just come over and lounge with you all day, then."

She laughs and lightly shoves his chest again. "Okay, buddy, you can pick me up at nine."

"Nine it is." He pushes her lightly against the door and cups her face, smashing his lips into hers for a fierce kiss. He eagerly finds her tongue as he moves his hands to her hips and presses himself into her. Their tongues flick hungrily  against each-other, eliciting a moan from both of them.

"Okay," she breaths, trying get regain her senses when they break the kiss.

"Apologies, love. I just missed you," he manages, trying to catch his breath.

"I missed you too... I just needed some time to think."

"I know. You don't have to explain. I'm just looking forward to our date."

"I am too. But I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, love. I'll stop by in the morning." He presses a kiss to her forehead and reluctantly releases her before she turns around and walks out the door.

He does a little dance as he goes back to his desk.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the week goes by pleasantly. Killian stops in to get his pastry and coffee in the mornings and then comes back later in the day to bring her lunch and to engage in long make out sessions in her office, which usually ends with them having to peel themselves off of each-other before things go any further.

When Emma gets home that Saturday night, she fills the bathtub with hot water and bubbles and grabs her phone before she gets into the tub. She leans her head back on the edge and closes her eyes, sinking into the hot water and suds surrounding her, enjoying the warmth on her skin. She opens her eyes after a minute and lifts the phone in front of her, swiping the screen with her thumb to unlock it. When Killian had given her his number, she immediately plugged into her phone after he left but still has yet to use it.

Emma searches her contact list to find his name and pulls it up, pressing the call button.

"Hello?" His deep, accented voice fills her ear as he answers.

"Hey, Killian, it's Emma." She suddenly feels nervous because she realizes it's the first time they've ever spoken to one another outside of work.

"Emma... to what do I owe this pleasure? You're not bailing on our date are you?"

"No, of course not. I was just wondering how warm I should dress tomorrow. It's supposed to be a nice day but I don't know how windy it will get."

"A light sweater and jeans should suffice, love. But if you get too cold, I would be more than happy to warm you in my arms." Even though she can't see his face, she knows he's wagging his eyebrows in the quirky way that he does.

"Hmm... In that case, I won't wear one at all then."

"That's fine by me, Swan. You can just come naked if you want, although I doubt we'd be sailing anywhere if you did."

"As tempting as that sounds, I think I'll stick with the sweater and jeans," she laughs.

"Might be a good idea, Swan. So, how was your day, love?"

"It was fine. Got out of work early and went grocery shopping and did some cleaning. You know, boring stuff like that. Then I read a book and made dinner and now I'm taking a bubble bath. What are you doing?"

He was silent for a moment.

"You there?"

"God, Emma. I think you're trying to kill me. And to answer you're question, I'm picturing you wet and naked in the bathtub."

She laughs. "Sorry, I guess I could have left that little detail out."

"No need to apologize. To be honest, I'd be dreaming of you whether you mentioned it or not."

"Well, I should probably let you go then, so you can get back to dreaming of me."

"Love, I haven't been able to stop dreaming of you since I met you."

Her heart flutters in her chest at his words. "Well, that makes two of us. Goodnight, Killian. I'm looking forward to our date." God, she never thought she would ever say that.

"As am I. Goodnight, Emma."

Sunday morning, Emma wakes up early, the bright sunlight seeping in through the windows. Her stomach's in knots as she gets ready for her date and she hasn't felt like this in a really long time. It's like she's a teenager all over again, except the guy she's dating isn't a complete ass.

After she steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around herself, she shaves her legs, puts on a light layer of makeup and dries and straightens her hair. She puts on a pair of dark blue jeans and a tight fitting white sweater and a pair of black boots that reach just past her ankles.

She makes the sandwiches, using grilled chicken that she cooked last night, and cuts up some fruit and cheese and puts them in a picnic basket, along with a container filled with chocolate chip cookies she also made the night before.

She hears a knock on the door and when she opens it, her eyes take in the sight of her handsome date. He's clad in his dark, tight-fitting jeans and a dark blue partially unbuttoned collared shirt showing off a light amount of chest hair. He has just the right amount of scruff framing his perfect lips that are curved into a breath-taking smile.

He looks in awe at her with those brighter-than-ever blue eyes and reaches for her hand and presses a heart-melting kiss to it.

"You look stunning, Swan," he says, causing her cheeks to flush with pink.

"And you look..."

"I know," he says in the most adorable way possible. She laughs and lets him inside, closing the door behind him. He pulls his hand from behind his back, holding a bouquet of bright yellow buttercups.

"You really went all out," she says, taking the bouquet.

"Of course I did. I finally got you on a date, Swan, and I won't let you regret it."

"Well, you're doing well so far." She goes to her kitchen to get a vase and put the flowers in it, filling it with water. She grabs the picnic basket from the counter and approaches him at the door. "I made sandwiches and cut up some fruit and cheese. And I hope you like chocolate chip cookies."

"Love, I would eat anything you put in my mouth."

"Oh really?" She gives him a curious grin.

"Now don't any crazy ideas. I meant anything that's edible. For example, you my dear, are very edible," he says as he grabs her hips and nibbles at her jaw.

"Hmm. Well, maybe if the date goes well, you can have me for dessert instead of the cookies." God, did she really just say that? She hasn't had any coffee yet and apparently it was effecting her brain.

He arches an eyebrow. "Mmm. I like the way you think, Swan. And as much as I've been looking forward to taking you sailing, I wouldn't mind just staying here to have dessert."

"Excuse me mister but I didn't get all dressed and made up at nine o'clock on a Sunday for nothing," she laughs.

"Well, I did give you the option of lounging around all day in your underwear or going sailing naked, so it's really not my fault that you chose to get dressed," he smirks wickedly at her and she responds with an eye roll.

"We should probably get out of here now."

"Of course, milady," he says, offering his arm to her.

"Oh, now you're going to be a gentleman?"

"I'm always a gentleman," he winks as he opens the door and they walk out and head for his car parked in her driveway. He opens the door for her and takes the basket and she gets in with a blushing smile. Killian buts the basket in the backseat, walks around to the other side and gets in, starting the ignition as they buckle up.

As he drives to the docks, she can see that he's nervous and she reaches for his hand, squeezing it gently.

"I got us some hot beverages from Granny's. I hope you don't mind," he says, referring to the two coffee cups in the drink holders.

"Actually, no. You read my mind, I've been dying for some coffee," she says, grabbing the cup on her side with her free hand.

"It's hot cocoa with cinnamon."

She looks at him suspiciously. "I don't remember telling you that I like cinnamon with my hot cocoa. Let me guess, you got this Intel from Elsa."

"I did. She's been very helpful. In fact, I usually don't have to ask, she just volunteers the information," he laughs.

"Yeah, I'm sure she does," Emma smirks, taking a sip of her hot cocoa.

"I can tell you have a lot of people in your life looking out for you."

"Yeah, I actually do. I wouldn't have been able to say that a few years ago, though."

"And now you can add another to the list," he says, giving a sincere smile.

Her heart melts at his words and she smiles back at him. "What about you? Who looks out for you?"

"My brother, Liam. He's a few years older and he took care of me after our father left. We lived with our grandparents, but he was always watching out for me, making sure I didn't do anything stupid," he laughs. "Which didn't really work most of the time."

"He sounds like a really good brother. And seems like he's the interfering type too. Him and Elsa would get along," she laughs.

"Yes, I suppose they would. He's actually coming to visit in a couple of weeks. And I would very much like you to meet him. If you want to, of course."

"I'd like very much to," she says smiling at him.

He parks in a vacant parking lot near the docs and releases her hand.

"So, tell, me Swan, when's the last time you've been on a date?"

"It's been a while. A very long while. You don't even want to know. Nor would you want to know the tragic details. And I don't want to ruin a perfectly nice day."

He gives an understanding look and a weak smile. "Sorry, Swan. Perhaps another time."

"Yeah. Another time." She likes the idea of this not being their only time. She feels so comfortable with him. So at ease.

They grab their drinks and he steps out and walks quickly to her door, opening it for her. She is definitely not used to this. "I can tell you, though, the dates I've been on in the past usually involved obnoxious frat parties and loud rock concerts," she tells him as she steps out of the car. "And the guys never opened a single door for me."

"That's a shame, love. Any guy would be lucky to have you," he says sincerely as he gazes into her eyes. "A woman like you deserves to be treated as a princess."

"Well, I feel like a princess already," she smiles and leans in, kissing him softly on the lips.

When they pull away, he grabs the picnic basket from the backseat and offers his arm to her. She clutches onto it as they walk to the docs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (along with future ones) is the reason for the rating and is one of the dirtier things I've written, so you've been warned. Enjoy!

As they reach the ship, Emma's eyes open wide as she takes in the sight of it's size. "This is your ship?"

"Aye. We've weathered many storms together."

When they reach closer, she notices the name painted on it and looks at him, arching a brow. "Seriously? The Jolly Roger?"

He smirks and nods. "I've always been a fan of Peter Pan."

"So should I call you Captain Hook, then?" she laughs.

"You could, but I lack the hook and ridiculous red hat, so it wouldn't be a very fitting name. I do fancy the idea of you calling me captain, though," he winks at her.

Emma bites her bottom lip, pondering the thought of calling him captain in bed.

They board the ship and he unlocks the hatch, leading her down the small ladder to the cabin. There's a small window, allowing the sunlight to drape over the otherwise darkened wooden surfaces below deck. Killian gives a tour, showing her the bathroom, which he tells her is called the head, and the kitchen, known as the galley.

"And I've saved the best room for last... the captain's quarters," he says with a smug grin. She swallows thickly as he shows her the cozy room with a rather small bed. "I don't actually use the bed though."

"Never?" she asks curiously, her imagination running wild at the possibilities of what they could do on it, even with a limited amount of room.

"Well, Swan, I would make an exception for you," he says wagging his eyebrows. "But if we needed a bed, I have a perfectly good one in my cottage not too far from here. And it's much bigger."

Emma rolls her eyes. "Don't get too cocky, captain. I might just make you wait another date or two."

His features become more soft as he turns to her and holds her gaze, grazing a finger along her jawline. "I'd wait forever for you, love."

Her heart skips a beat and she smiles and kisses his lips sweetly. Those words were more important to her than he would ever know, for more reasons than one.

After pulling away, they head back to the galley, where she takes out the sandwiches, fruit and cheese and puts them in the refrigerator, securing the basket in a cabinet.

They climb back up the ladder to the deck and Emma holds their coffees as Killian pulls up the anchor and makes the neccessary preparations to set sail. He takes his place at the wheel and as they reach the open water, she watches in admiration as he manages the pulleys and winches, turning the bow into the wind, a maneuver he tells her is called tacking. When he takes the helm again, she joins him, handing him back his coffee and he lets her in front of him, swiping her hair to one side as the wind catches it and he wraps his arms securely around her, enjoying the warmth of her body.

Their cheeks press together and she's never felt so blissful. She's never just wanted to stay in one spot for the rest of her life. The view of the horizon looks as though it's been painted. The sky is bright and blue, the sunlight cascading over the deep blue water in flecks of white. And Killian was absolutely right about sailing and how therapeutic it was because she feels weightless and free as the light, cool breeze blows through them. Not a stressful thought or worry entering her mind. And being in Killian's arms make her feel safe and warm. It could not have been more perfect than this.

"You were right, The view is incredible."

"It is indeed, but it's a close second to you, love."

His words leaves her tingling with goosebumps and she smiles and turns her head towards him, finding his lips. He cups her chin in his hand as their tongues meet in slow and steady strokes. After a minute, he releases her lips and just holds her for a while.

After a bit of cruising and simple conversation, Killian slows the ship and lets down the anchor before they retrieve the food from below deck, along with plates, utensils and a blanket, putting everything in the basket. Killian grabs some cups and fills them with iced tea and they carry everything up the ladder

Emma spreads the blanket on the bow and they sit, taking everything else out of the basket. They devour their sandwiches before either of them speaks.

"Tell me, love, what made you decide to become a baker?"

"Well, when I was maybe seven or eight, my foster mother taught me how to bake and and I just enjoyed doing it. It was something that made me forget about everything-being abandoned by my parents and then being sent back from the Swan family because they had a child of their own. I could have spent my childhood crying and moping about it, but instead I chose to bake. It was like an escape, something I could release all of my emotions into. Eventually I just became really good at it and when I graduated high school, I moved to Boston and went to culinary school while I worked at a bakery, getting to know the business." Her face becomes solemn of memories from back then. "Having Henry, slowed things down a bit but I was determined and when I set my mind on something, I don't stop until I get it."

"I know what you mean, love," he says, giving her a look that takes her breath away.

She has to force herself from his gaze. "But that's enough about me, it's your turn."

"What do you want to know, love?"

"Um... what part of England are you from?"

"I grew up in Southwold, on the coast of the North Sea and I lived there until I went to a police academy not too far from home. After my training, I landed a job there."

"And then you came here?"

"Aye. I needed a fresh start. I had a really bad breakup, which sounds like a silly reason to flee the country but the circumstance were... complicated." He gives a pained look, and she reaches his hand, soothing her thumb over his skin. "But like you said, no need to ruin a perfectly nice day with woes of the past."

Emma nods in agreement and takes out the container of fruit. She had cut some kiwi, strawberries and pineapple and as they ate the fruit and cheese, they talked about childhood stories, keeping the conversation light. They sit back against the bow in a more comfortable position. Killian puts his arm around her shoulder and grabs a piece of pineapple, feeding it to her. She gladly accepts as she takes a bite, sucking his thumb and fingers in the process. He puts what's left of it in his mouth and kisses her, tasting both the pineapple and her tongue. They continue feeding each-other the rest of the fruit and cheese. When they're done, she packs the containers into the basket

"Come here, love. I want to hold you in my arms. He pats a spot in between his legs and she immediately maneuvers herself around him, taking a seat there and leans back into him. He wraps his arms around her, the scent of her perfume intoxicating to his senses. He moves her hair to one side of her shoulder, exposing her neck and he lightly brushes his lips across her skin, the scruff on his chin prickling her as he lays soft kisses. "Care for a shoulder rub?"

"You read my mind again," she replies with a smile.

"You work hard, love. It must be exhausting what you do every day. You deserve lots of pampering and attention," he says as his hands move to her shoulders and he begins massaging her, working out the knots in her muscles.

She closes her eyes and hums a soft sigh, fully indulging in his touch. "Where have you been all my life?" she smiles.

His lips continue their way along her neck, reaching her jaw. "I've been asking myself the same question about you," he murmurs as he continues kneading his fingers into her skin. He works his way up the back of her neck, in slow, soothing circles and she tilts her neck forward, allowing him better access. She tries to hold back a moan but it escapes her lips anyway. His hands go back to her shoulders, giving her another squeeze and she drops her head back. He sucks on her exposed neck as his hand boldly move to her thighs, massaging them gently.

He adds his tongue, working his way across her jawline to her earlobe and he pulls on it with his teeth. "You can stop me anytime, love," he breathes.

She shakes her head. "No, keep going. Feels so good." It's been so long since she's been touched like this, his talented fingers and tongue does wonders to her and he's barely touched her.

She lets out another moan, her sounds echoing in his ear and he shifts a bit as he feels his member awaken. She can feel how hard he is and her core throbs. She thrusts her hips back, pressing herself against him before she even knows what she's doing.

He groans. "Careful, love. Keep doing that and I'm going end up taking you right here on the deck of my ship." She smiles mischievously as though she is not opposed to the idea. His hand wanders to her clothed center, rubbing her there and she bucks her hips into his touch and moans. His hand travels upward until he reaches the waistline of her jeans, and slides underneath, cupping her nub through her underwear.

"Oh, God..."

He chuckles. "I haven't even touched you yet, love."

She smiles shamelessly. "What can I say, it's been a while."

"What, you're vibrator not working out for you very well?"

"It gets the job done, but it's nothing compared to the way you're hands feel on me right now."

His lips come close to her ear, his voice deep and raspy as he speaks. "Hmmm. My love, you haven't seen anything yet. I wasn't lying when I said I'm going to make you feel like a princess."

He kisses her ear and she mewls as he fingers her through the material dampened with her arousal.

"What do you say we sail back first and take this somewhere more private and comfortable?" he manages.

"I don't know if I can wait that long," she breathes in a lustful haze.

"Believe me, I know the feeling, but I have to function properly if I'm to get us back and I don't see that happening if we keep at this any longer."

As much as she doesn't want him to stop, she nods her head and they pull apart, standing up and gathering themselves before gathering up the items and blanket. They try to keep their anticipation in check as they climb down the ladder, bringing everything below deck and they wash the dirty dishes, trying to keep a distance between them. They go back to the deck and he pulls the anchor up before getting ready to sail back.

When they've reached the docks, he wants to take them back to his place, but before he can go into the galley to get her basket, she's pulling on his hand, leading him into his quarters.

"Love, my place is close, it won't much longer of a wait."

"Why wait when there's a perfectly good bed right here?" she asks as they enter the room.

She turns around to look at him as he puts both her hands in his. "Because I want to do things proper with you, love."

She flashes a mischievous grin. "There's nothing proper about the things I want you to do to me."

The pupils of his eyes grow wild and dark and he wants her too much to deny her any longer. He growls and smashes his lips into hers, tangling her blonde locks around his fingers. She grabs onto his hips as their mouths open and he tastes her warm tongue on his. She's delicious and the more she gives to him, the more he wants. She pulls him closer, their bodies pressed together and she can feel how hard he is for her. She feels a rush of desire, knowing he is hers for the taking. He grinds into her while he's tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth and she lets a whimper tumble from her mouth. He breaks the kiss, leaving them both breathless, and he presses a thumb to her bottom lip. His darkened eyes meet hers as he searches them for one last confirmation before he continues any further.

A smile curves her lips. "I'm all yours, Captain."

He sucks in a breath, pleased at the sound of her being all his. He recaptures her mouth with his, fiercely, as his hands wander to the hem of her sweater and slides underneath, gliding across her ribs and around to her back. He pulls her top off, exposing her black, laced bra that does nothing to hide her stiffened nipples. His hardened shaft becomes uncomfortable as he lifts her up and places her on the edge of the bed, legs dangling towards the floor. He kneels before her and pulls off her boots and undoes the button and zipper of her jeans. She lifts herself up and he tugs her pants off of her. He bites his bottom lip as his eyes rake over her half-naked form.

"So beautiful, Emma..." He manages and has to regain some self-control before he continues.

His hands start with her feet, massaging them tenderly. His fingertips work their way up her long, silky legs until he reaches her thighs. He comes closer in between her legs and takes her hardened nipple between his teeth through the thin lace. She moans, tilting her head back, and tangles her fingers in his hair as he parts her thighs further apart, allowing her to press into him. He kisses the tops of her breasts as his hands wrap around her, unlatching her bra. He leans back, taking in the view of her perfectly round breasts, realizing they're even better than he had pictured in his dreams.

He tugs on her nipples with his fingers and thumbs, getting them even harder and she moans at the contact. He pulls his hands away and licks his lips before taking a breast in his mouth. He makes little noises as he suckles and nips on her. Her salty skin tastes better than anything he's ever had before and he's dying to taste more of her. He releases her and his lips reach down to her waist, tugging the skimpy lace of her panties down with his teeth.

When it falls to the floor, his lips go back to her breasts, teeth gnawing at the plumpness of them as his hands move back to her thighs, thumbs massaging them gently. His lips leave a trail of soft kisses down her ribs and stomach, his tongue flicking at her belly button. He slips a finger into her wet heat, pulling it in and out while she bucks her hips, wanting more. He works faster, getting a feel of her squishy center. She clutches onto his shoulders and continues to thrust into his touch. "Oh god... don't stop, Killian."

"You really haven't been touched in a while."

She shakes her head. And she's certainly never been touched like this. His ministrations are perfect, hitting all the right spots. He adds a finger and she mewls in pleasure as she comes in his hand. He gently pulls out his fingers and sucks her sweet nectar off of them.

"Mmm. Bloody incredible." He sucks and licks his fingers to get every drop of her, not letting it go to waste. "Can't wait to taste more."

Emma unbuttons his shirt and he stands up, quickly stripping off his clothes, freeing himself from the confined clothing. Her eyes widen as they glaze over the form in front of her. His body is perfectly toned and there's a thin trail of dark hair leading her eyes to his delicious-looking cock pointed towards her and she licks her lips at his length.

"You'll get me later, love. I'm not not finished with you," he growls.

He beckons her to scoot back towards the head of the bed and lay on her back. He lifts his knees to the mattress and forces her legs apart in front of him as he gets settled in. He darts his tongue out, licking his lips as her deliciously intoxicating scent hits his nose. He leaves warm kisses up her thigh and lets a hot breath on her sensitive skin. With deliberate slowness, he circles his tongue around her opening, making her quiver underneath him.

His lips caress her soft nub and he leaves a trail of kisses to the outside of her folds. She bucks her hips impatiently and he finally slips his tongue inside of her warm flesh. He can hear her moan from above and he looks up to see her hands searching to grip onto something. He pulls away slightly and she whines in complaint. "Grab those beautiful breasts of yours, love. I want to see you touch yourself while I make you come."

She mewls and immediately complies. He watches as she takes her breasts in her hands, pinching her stiff nipples and he has to steady himself to keep from pouncing on her. His lips and tongue are on her again, lapping her folds as he watches her squirming above him and he flicks her clit tenderly.

No one has ever made her feel this good and she relishes every moment of it, trying to hold herself back from coming too soon again. She finds it difficult, though as he completely devours her in his mouth, the broad swipe of his tongue so hot and hungry on her. She continues to squeeze her breasts as she looks down, catching his lustful blue eyes staring back at her as he eats into her. Every inch of her skin is tingling as one of his hands trace her stomach. Just when she feels herself toppling over the edge, he sucks her clit into his mouth pressing his face in and out, his prickly stubble scraping her skin as his tongue fucks her harder. "Yes... don't stop... just like that... Oh god!..."

He growls against her sensitive flesh and moves quicker with more force. She feels herself falling apart in his mouth as she arches her back and cries out his name, her orgasm rising to the surface. "That's it, love, let me see you see you come for me."

She lets him take her completely over the edge, visions of white stars flashing before eyes as her body twitches underneath him. His tongue takes its final laps and cleans up all of her remaining juices, making her wince, before he lets her go. He licks his lips and before she can even come down from her high, he climbs atop of her, kissing her breathlessly. She tastes herself on him and she's riled up again, wrapping her legs snugly around him. He nudges her with his hardened cock, asking for permission of entrance and she tugs on his shoulders to pull him closer. He slides into her easily, as her walls stretch, adjusting to his long length. She cries out when he's fully seated inside of her and she bucks her hips, setting a quick pace. He follows her lead and thrusts into her hard and fast. Her walls shutter as she comes again, gripping his throbbing shaft tightly.

"Bloody hell," he breathes, his voice completely shattered. He slows his movements and continues, setting a more relaxed pace, trying to bide his time. His lips meet hers in a tenderly fashion as he rocks into her, both of them moaning into the kiss. Her body is still buzzing but she's more calm as she falls from another high.

"Oh, Emma... God, you feel bloody incredible," he groans. He starts to let himself go as he thrusts faster and harder into her. She widens her legs around him, allowing him to bury his cock deeper into her. She feels the pleasure building again and lets out a moan.

"Oh, no you don't, Swan. You're taking me with you this time."

She lets out a lazy laugh and he smiles back at her. When his orgasm approaches, he groans and rocks into her with more purpose and she follows behind him, yelping out in pleasure. Her name escapes his lips as her walls are clenching him tightly. His cock is pulsing as he releases his hot seed deep inside of her and his movements come to a halt as he lets out another long groan.

As he falls to the mattress beside her, her body clings to his as he wraps an arm around her, pulling her closer, their jello-like limbs tangled in a sated contentment.

"That was..."

"The best sex ever?" she finishes when they're able to speak again.

"There's no comparison, love."

She laughs and snuggles her face into the crook of his neck. "That's for sure."

"And no offense to your delightful pastries but you, my darling, are by far the best thing I've ever tasted."

Emma feels her cheeks blush against his skin. "None taken. And speaking of tasting..." she says with a sly grin as she looks up at him, tracing a finger over the muscles in his midsection. "When I get to the point where I can actually move again, you're mine, captain."

He smiles to himself and hums as he closes his eyes, knowing that he was already fully and completely hers to begin with.


	8. Chapter 8

After a few hours of restful sleep in his arms, Emma wakes up and smiles, sighing pleasantly at the feeling of his warm body against hers and his arm around her, his hand cupping a breast like it's life support. She scoots back towards him, trying to get even closer, pulling him tightly around her. She's never felt so relaxed in her life, her mind is completely at ease, her only thoughts drifting to the amazing day they've just spent together. She can feel him stirring slightly behind her, his face buried in her soft, tousled hair. The sound of his breathing and the feeling of his chest rising and falling, the soft pitter-patter of his heartbeat; it's all so soothing to her after years of waking up in bed alone. Even during the few months she was with Neal, it was nothing like this, and her and Killian have only been together one time.

As she shifts slightly, snuggling closer to him (she just can't get close enough) her bottom grinds against him and she can feel how hard he is, sending a wave of arousal to her core. She bucks her hips back, eliciting a soft groan from him. Her hand reaches behind him to find his hardened shaft and she starts stroking him slowly. He's still in a sleepy haze, but he's groaning under his breath and lazily thrusting his hips into her touch.

Emma releases him only to turn around underneath his arm to face him and grabs a hold of him again. Her lips curve into a mischievous smile as she starts pumping harder, enjoying his long length being all hers. She pushes him back into the mattress and his eyes are still closed as she climbs over him, straddling his legs. Her hand still stroking him as she leans over and licks the pre-cum from the tip and gives him a light suck. The flat of her tongue licks a strip from the bottom of his long cock to the top and her lips wrap around his velvety skin before she gives him another long suck. She takes him slowly into her mouth, going all the way back to the head before she dives deeper. He groans and thrusts his hips as she takes him completely. She cups his balls, giving them a light squeeze as she uses her other hand to stroke him and she can feel him becoming fully awake underneath her.

"Emma... fuck..." he murmurs, his voice thick with sleep.

She squeezes him harder as her mouth and the hand stroking him moves at a quicker pace. His hands go to the back of her head, holding her in place as his fingers entangle in her hair.

"God, Emma... so good." His fingers grip her tighter, tugging on her locks as his orgasm approaches. "Oh, Emma..." His cries are louder, fueling her movements until his seed spurts into her mouth. He tastes delicious and sweet as she swallows every last drop and gives him one last suck, cleaning up the last of his cum from the tip before she releases him. He quivers underneath her, breathing heavily as she lays beside him, an arm splayed over his chest.

"Bloody hell Emma," he says, his voice completely wrecked as he tries to catch a breath.

Emma laughs. "What, you didn't enjoy your wake up call?"

"Love, you can wake me up like that anytime you want."

She loses her breath at the implications. The fact that there will be more opportunities for her to wake him up, as nice as it sounds, is also scary. Thinking about even the possibility of a future with him is scary. Being with him feels too comfortable... too safe to be real.

He turns to look at her and his face falls quickly. "What is it, love?"

"Nothing... I just..." She swallows thickly as she looks down.

Killian can see the struggle in her eyes and he places a finger under her chin, lifting her face up to meet her gaze. "It's okay, love. I told you before, I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to be afraid. The only reason I've even stayed this long is because of you."

Emma lifts herself up on her elbow and furrows a brow. "What do you mean? Didn't you come here with the intentions of staying... to escape your past?"

He sits up and leans back against the bedpost. "That was my intention. But the job wasn't quite as I expected and I had been on the edge ever since I came to the States. It was hard leaving my brother behind. He was all I had."

"So you're saying you're only here because of me?"

His eyes become soft as he nods his head. "Aye."

Emma looks at him, distraught, her mind reeling at what he is telling her.

"Why are you not happy about that, love?"

"Killian, if I'm the only reason you stayed then what happens if things don't work out between us? You're just going to leave like you left England? I mean we work across the street from each-other so it's not like we would be able avoid one another. And I can't watch another person I care about leave, no matter what happens to us." Emma looks at him with tears in her eyes, surprised by her own confession.

He places a hand on her cheek, caressing her skin with his thumb, sincerity in his sparkling blue eyes. "Emma, you can't get rid of me that easily," he assures her with a soothing smile. "Do you trust me?"

Emma thinks for a moment at his question. She trusts him more than she's ever trusted any man she's ever been with intimately. She trusts him too much and that's what scares her. "Yes. I do trust you."

"Then trust in us, love. I know things don't always work out they're supposed to, but you're a lass worth fighting for. I wouldn't be here if you weren't."

"Well, you're the only one who thinks so," she says, looking down.

"Emma, whoever would leave you is a complete moron."

Emma looks up, meeting his eyes again.

"They didn't know what they had when they had you. You have no idea how crazy I am about you. From the very moment I laid eyes on you."

Emma's heart melts at his words and she leans in to kiss him sweetly. Her tongue brushes along his and their hands cradle each-others' face. She feels desire pooling in her belly as he wraps his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. They both sigh pleasantly as they slide back into the mattress, never breaking their kiss. She parts her legs and wraps them around his hips. They deepen the kiss and he quickly becomes hard, pressed against her nub and ready to take her again. He lowers himself and enters her walls, rocking slowly into her. They break the kiss and their eyes lock as they move in a perfect rhythm. They both moan as she grips him tight, wanting him deeper

"Oh bloody hell... so bloody incredible, Emma."

He lifts her leg up over his shoulder and goes in deeper, filling her up completely. He quickens the pace as he rocks harder into her.

"Killian... Oh god..."

They both come within minutes, her walls fluttering around his throbbing member as he releases his seed inside of her. He falls gently on her body, panting heavily as they both come down from earth.

"You are quickly becoming my new favorite stress-reliever, love," he manages after he catches his breath.

Emma laughs lazily. "I was thinking the same thing about you."

The darkness hasn't quite fallen yet but Emma and Killian couldn't find any good reason to get out of bed. His body is splayed over hers, an arm draping across her hip bone and his head nestled on her chest. He lays soft kisses to a breast, his stubble tickling her soft skin. Her fingers are lost in his disheveled hair and her lids are closed, a satisfied grin plaguing her lips. Their activities had worked up an appetite, however, and it's tempting to get up and retrieve the cookies from the galley but she can't seem to find it in her to move or break their comfortable state.

"Shall I get the cookies, love?"

She opens her eyes and looks at him, arching an eyebrow. "How do you do that?"

He chuckles lightly as he answers. "Well, you're quite the open book, swan."

She gives him a weak smile. "You don't have to-"

Before she can finish her sentence, the bed shifts as he releases her and gets up to retrieve the cookies. Her body feels cold from the loss of his body heat. He's back in a flash, though, opening the lid of the container. She sits up, pulling a sheet over her as he holds a cookie to her mouth. She takes a bite from it and licks the gewy chocolate from her lips as she chews. He takes a bite out of it as well and leans back as a moan escapes him.

"Is there anything can't make that's not bloody amazing, Swan? You should sell these in your bakery." He feeds her another bite before he finishes it off. "Why just pastries, anyway? You could do so much more, love."

Emma laughs. "Well, I guess I wanted to sell doughnuts because when August and I were kids, we would sneak out and get vanilla-creamed doughnuts from a bakery nearby and they were amazing. I know it sounds dumb, but it was something we looked forward to. So that's what I wanted to do... just make something really good that was memorable and made customers want to come back. And when I worked at the bakery, I would take note of what people liked the most there and I would experiment on my own with different filling recipes."

"I don't think that's dumb at all. I think you're bloody brilliant and that's why your business does so well."

"Well I wouldn't say that I was brilliant, I've just had a lot of experience. And I have actually thought about expanding and selling more desert items like cheesecake, cookies and pies. I'd have to hire another baker our two, though."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, love. And if you had more employees, you wouldn't have to work as much."

"This is true. I could spend more time with Henry."

"Aye. And also maybe with someone else in your life," he says with a suggestive look.

"And who might that be?"

"Hmmm. A piercing-eyed, smoldering deputy perhaps?"

Emma nods her head and smiles at him. "Perhaps."

They finish the cookies and go another round before Emma gets a text from Henry, telling her he's ready to be picked up. They put their clothes on and Emma gets her basket before they leave the ship.

"If you want, I can take you to pick him up?" Killian asks her as they get in the car, not ready to say goodbye.

"Thank you, but... it's just that I haven't told Henry about us yet and-" She pauses as Killian gives her a telling look. "What?"

"Henry already knows."

"He does? How do you-"

"Him and Elsa told me they have been conspiring to get us together," he laughs.

"Oh, is that so?" She asks, arching a brow.

"Aye. Don't be hard on the lad, though. He just wants you to be happy."

"I know," she sighs. "The kid's too smart for his own good."

"Well, maybe he gets that from his mother," he smiles and leans over to kiss her forehead. "So, what do you say, I take you take you to pick him up?"

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all, love."

As they drive, Emma texts him, saying she was on her way. They reach his friend's house and after Emma gets out to get him, Henry gets in the backseat and she gets in the passenger side.

"So you guys are together now?!" he asks as he buckles up.

"Slow down, kid, we went on one date," she laughs, but in her mind she knows that the date was definitely more than a one-time thing.

"But you like each-other?"

Emma blushes as she looks at Killian who has a big smirk on his face.

"Why don't we talk about this later, okay kid?"

"Okay."

They're silent for a moment before Henry speaks again. "Killian, come you over for dinner this week."

Killian grins widely. "That's up to your mother, Henry."

"Mom, can he?"

"Yeah, okay," she replies with amusement in her voice at her son's enthusiasm. She grabs Killian's hand, entangling her fingers in his. "Wednesday at seven o 'clock okay?"

"Works for me, love," he replies, squeezing her hand gently.

They get to her house and Henry runs ahead inside. "Are you sure you want to come over for dinner?" Emma asks Killian as he walks her to the front door, carrying the picnic basket.

He looks at her, confused. "Why wouldn't I want to?"

"I don't know, I just didn't want you to feel obligated."

"Love, you are anything but an obligation to me and that goes for Henry as well. Plus I would love to get to know the boy better, as long as it's alright with you."

She smiles. "I'd like that too." When they reach the door, he sets down the basket and she turns to him, resting her hands on his shoulders. "I had an amazing day, Killian. Thank you for taking me sailing... and, well, for everything else."

"By everything else, you mean the best sex ever?" he smirks, wagging his eyebrows.

"Not just that. I just enjoy being with you. And well, you're also a good cuddler, too," she laughs lightly as she leans into him, closing the distance between them.

"Well, I didn't really have a choice, lass, the bed was pretty small. Not that I don't mind being closer to you. I'm not complaining, I'm just hoping next time, we could make of use a bigger bed."

"Next time? And what makes you think there will be a next time."

"A lad can only hope," he smirks. He then becomes more serious as he presses his forehead to hers and speaks in a soft whisper. "I had a great time too, Emma." He stares into her eyes for a moment before his lips capture hers in a slow, passionate kiss. One hand goes to the side of her neck, the other one to her back, pulling her in deeper. Her heart starts racing as their tongues collide. She wants to freeze this moment and never let him go as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck. They break the kiss after a moment, leaving them breathless. "Goodnight, Emma," he breathes as their lips linger over one another.

"Night, Killian." They slowly break apart and she turns to the door, picking up the basket while Killian walks down the porch steps. He turns his head, getting one last look as she opens the door and turns her head back to him. They both smile as though to soak up one last image of each-other before they go their separate ways.

When Emma gets inside, she goes into the living room where August is watching t.v. and joins him on the couch.

"Hey, August. How's your father?"

"Not great," he sighs as he picks up the remote to turn off the television. "He doesn't have much longer."

"I'm sorry," Emma says softly as she places a hand to his back.

"So, you and Killian, huh? How come you didn't tell me?" he asks as he turns to face her.

Emma's mouth opens as she looks at him, suprised at the question. "I was going to, it's just I know you're having a rough time right now with what's going on and I didn't want to-"

"Emma, that doesn't mean that you can't tell me what's going on. You know you can tell me anything. I care about you, Em."

"I know. I'm sorry. I should have. It's just still new and I haven't even told my parents or anyone else for that matter. Elsa and Henry just figured it out on their own."

"It's okay, it's just that I know it's been a long time since you've dated and this is a big deal for you. But I'm happy for you as long as you're happy," he says, taking her hand in his.

"I am happy," she gives him an assuring smile. "He's coming over for dinner Wednesday night and I would like you to join us if you can."

"Sure, Emma. I'll be there. Besides, I have to make sure this guy's good enough for my little sis," he smiles.

"Okay," she laughs as she releases his hand and stands up. "Well, I should get to bed, now. "Goodnight August," she says, leaning over him to kiss his cheek before she walks towards the hallway.

"Goodnight. Oh and Emma..."

She stops and turns her head around to look at him. "Yeah?"

His facial expressions become serious as he speaks. "You know I won't hesitate to go after him if he hurts you, right?"

"I know," she says and continues to walk towards her bedroom. 

 

* * *

 

"Hey there, little brother. How are things with the lass?" Liam had called him the next morning before he went into work.

A wide smirk took over Killian's lips. 

"That good huh? I know you've got a goofy grin on your face over there."

"Ah. You know me too well. And actually, things are going great. We had our first date yesterday."

"And how did you manage that? The last I talked to you, she denied you."

"Well, I was determined. I just had to turn up the Jones' charm up a notch."

"Good for you, Killian. I'm happy for you. So, do I get to meet her when I come visit?"

"Aye. Actually, I've already mentioned to her that you were coming and she wants to meet you, too."

"Hmmm. Maybe I'll just have to dig through the family photos and find some embarrassing ones of you when we were younger. In fact, I'm pretty sure there's a few of you and your naked tush," he chuckles.

Killian frowns. "You wouldn't?"

"I would."

"Well, in that case, you don't get to meet her."

"I already know that she works across from your station, Killian. I can just walk into her little bakery and introduce myself and show her the pictures."

"You're evil, Liam."

"You love me."

"You're lucky I do. And if you do show her those photos, I'll tell her every embarrassing story about you I can think of."

"Don't even think about it."

Killian grins from ear to ear, even though his brother can't see him. "Oh I am."

"You're no fun, you ponce."

"You love me."

"You're right, I do," he grumbles under his breath.

"I'll talk to you later, brother. Gotta get to work."

"Alright, bye Killian."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's mostly fluff but I will make up for with the next one being sweet-themed smut.

Killian curses himself as he gets to work late, missing his morning coffee and donut along with the chance to see Emma's smiling face. It's a busy day as he occupies himself with paperwork while David is out on patrol. He sets out on sneaking across the street to get his fix, but before he gets the chance, Emma comes through the door, bearing goodies for him and her father.

Killian's face lights up when he sees her and drops everything he's doing and stands up, walking towards her. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning." She's smiling warmly as he approaches her and puts his hands around her waist. "You didn't stop in this morning so I thought I'd bring you and my dad coffee and something sweet." He steps back and lets go of her, relieving her of the bag and coffees in her hand, placing them on his desk. He grabs her hands and sits on the edge of it, pulling her in between his legs as he wraps his arms around her.

"Thank you, love. Although, your presence alone, satisfies my sweet tooth quite adequately," he smiles. "You're definitely a sight for sore eyes. Literally. I've been staring at paperwork since I got here."

Emma laughs as she looks into David's office and turns her head to meet his gaze again. "My dad out patrolling?"

"Aye. He is."

"Good. I've been wanting to do this all morning." She grabs the collar of his uniform and pulls him in for a deep kiss. Their lips part, tongues tasting each-other in long, rhythmic strokes and his heart is fluttering as she sighs pleasantly into the kiss.

"Mmm. I missed you too, love," he says after he releases her lips and presses his forehead to hers.

She bites her bottom one and stares into his eyes. "Is stir-fry okay for dinner tonight?"

"Sounds good. I told you before, I would eat anything you put in my mouth. Everything you make is exquisite."

"Oh, and I hope you don't mind, August is joining us."

"Why would I mind love? I want to get to know the people who are close to you."

"I know, I guess I'm just preparing you for what's to come. He's a little protective of me, that's all."

"Well, then he and I are on the same page." He smiles at her as he swipes a stray blonde curl behind her ear. "Besides, maybe I'll get to hear some adorable, embarrassing stories about young Emma."

She laughs. "I'm sure he would be more than willing to tell them. As long as I get to hear embarrassing stories about you from your brother."

"You've got a deal, love. In fact, don't be suprised if my brother shows you pictures of my naked tush as a young lad."

"Awe, I would love to see little Killian's cute, naked tush," she says, giggling, making him blush.

"You've already seen my naked tush."

"I have. And it's a very nice little tush." She lowers her hands down to his butt and squeezes him firmly.

"Mmm. I rather fancy yours as well." His arms wrap around her and cups her ass, squeezing it gently. His hands linger there for a moment and drift downward to the back of her thighs, pulling her closer to him. He tips his head back slightly to recapture her lips and as their tongues meet, she cups his jaw in her hands and presses her body to his. He groans at the feeling of her breasts against his chest and his hands slide upward, grabbing each side of her torso. He can feel his shaft coming to life as her center is held against him.

She pulls away, laughing lightly. "You know, we're on camera. What's my father going to say if he sees this?"

"Not quite sure, but he'll probably give me an ear-full. Or I might just get a fist in the face, but either way, it'll be well worth it," he replies, smiling as he bites her lip.

She kisses him again and his hands move further upward, his thumbs grazing across the side of her breasts through her clothing, making him fully erect in his pants. She moans at the feeling of him pressed against her and she gently grinds her center into his hard cock, eliciting a groan from him and sending a wave of heat to her core.

"Okay, I think we should stop before we really give my father an eyeful," she says, pulling away breathless.

"Yes, I think you're right. Apologies, love. I can't help myself."

She reaches for his hands and brings them up, threading their fingers together.

"Well, I have to get back." She reluctantly pulls away, trying to recompose herself and he stands up, walking her to the door.

"And I think I have to go home and take a cold shower, now," he smirks.

"Don't worry, we'll finish this tonight, Jones," she says, smiling mischievously.

Killian arches a brow. "I'm going you hold you to that, love."

He pulls her in for one last kiss before she turns around as he opens the door for her. "Goodbye, Emma. I'll see you tonight."

She turns her head to look at him and smiles. "Goodbye, Killian."

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Emma prepares the dinner as Henry is working on his homework at the kitchen table and August is retrieving plates and silverware. She hears a knock on the door and goes to answer it as she calls to Henry.

"Time to put your homework away, kid. Dinner's almost done."

"Okay, mom." Henry gathers his books and papers, stuffing them to his bag and takes it to his room while August sets the table.

Emma opens the door to find Killian on the other side. He's smiling at her, his blue eyes sparkling as he's holding a paper sack in his hands.

"Hi, love," he smiles as she lets him in.

She smiles back at him as he leans in and kisses her lips. "Hi."

"I got this for you." He pulls out a bottle of red wine from the bag and hands it to her. "And this is for August," he says as he he reaches back into the bag and pulls out a bottle of Captain Morgan.

"Thank you. That's thoughtful of you."

"Well, I owe him for the rum I drank of his."

"Ah, I noticed there was some gone from when I last left it," August says as he approaches them. "Thanks, Killian."

"Apologies, mate." Killian hands him the bottle and takes his jacket off.

"It's alright, I only drink it when my boss is yelling at me and giving hard time," he smirks, looking at Emma. "She can be a real hard-ass sometimes.

Emma playfully scolds him and punches his shoulder. "I only yell at you when you're slacking off and flirting with the customers," she shoots back, taking Killian's jacket and putting it in the closet.

"She does run a tight ship there, from what I've seen," Killian says, winking at her.

"Okay. I didn't make dinner for you guys so you could gang up on me," Emma says as she goes back into the kitchen to stir the food, turning off the stove.

"Hey, Killian," Henry says, walking up to them.

"Hey, Henry. How's it going, lad?"

"I'm fine."

"Not planning any more conspiracies with Elsa are you?" he asks him as they walk to the table.

Henry laughs as they both sit down at the down. "No. Your safe, for now. And I prefer to call them operations."

"So, you plan these operations of yours a lot?"

"It's kind of my thing."

Emma puts the rice and stir fry in serving dishes and brings them to the table while August pours them drinks and follows behind her with the glasses. "It's true. One of his operations was to convince me to come to Storybook with my parents."

"Is that so?"

"Yep. When he puts his mind to something, nothing can stop him. If I didn't bring us here, he problably would have come here on his own."

"Sounds like he gets his determination from his mother," Killian smiles as Emma sits next to him.

August sits across from her and they pass the serving dishes, spooning the food onto their plates as they chat.

"So, Killian, Emma said you came here from England. It's gotta be a big change for you."

"Aye. It's different, I kind of I like that it's quiet and peaceful for the most part." Killian grabs Emma's hand from under the table, lacing his fingers with hers as he uses his fork with his other hand.

"That's a good thing, being a cop right?"

"It is, but I quite prefer danger, myself. It keeps me on my toes. But I'm glad this is a safe town. The people here are starting to grow on me," he says, squeezing Emma's hand.

"I'm going to be a cop when I grow up," Henry says. "My grandpa lets me ride with him sometimes when he's patrolling."

"Well, I'm sure you'll make a fine cop someday, Henry."

"What made you decide to become a cop, Killian?" August asks him.

Killian's features fall as Emma grazes her thumb over his in a soothing manner.

"Sorry, you don't have to answer if it's a sore subject," August says as he notices the sadness in Killian's eyes.

"No, it's fine. As long as you don't mind me saying in front of the boy," Killian looks at Emma.

"Only if you want to, Killian."

"Well, my mother died when I was young, trying to protect me and my brother during a robbery and ever since then, we wanted to become cops. She died for us, so the least I could do is protect other people and become someone she would have been proud of."

"I'm sorry," August says sincerely.

"Thank you," he says, taking a sip of his rum. "Maybe we should we talk about something cheerful," he says as he changes the subject. "Henry, I noticed your x-box in the living room. What kind of games do you like to play?"

"I mostly play Diablo. It's a role-playing game."

"Ah. Maybe I can play with you sometime."

"You could but I'm on level twenty-three so good luck trying to beat me."

"Well, I enjoy a challenge. What about you, August? What do you like to do when you're not being berated by your hard-ass boss," Killian asks, winking at Emma, earning him eye roll.

"Well, I usually spend time with my father and help him with his wood shop. But he's sick now so I've been mostly just taking care of him."

"Sorry to hear, mate."

"Thanks. Sorry, Em, we're just full of sad family stories aren't we?"

"It's okay."

"How about some fun childhood stories?" August asks.

"Yeah, like the time when our foster mom, Ingrid got you a birthday cake and I made you laugh so hard, pop came out of your nose and all over the cake," Emma laughs.

"Yeah, and we still ate the cake," August adds. "That was Emma's main goal in life; to get me to laugh so hard that food came out of my nose. Trust me, Killian, Emma may seem sweet now, but she used to be so mean to me."

"Ah. Poor August. Always a whiner."

"Sounds like my brother. We used to hate eachother, growing up, but we get along splendidly now. Most of time anyway," Killian says.

"Well, he couldn't have been worse than this one. She's relentless. Good luck putting up with her, Killian."

Emma scowls at him and took a piece of a snow-pea from her plate and threw it at him.

"See what I mean," August laughs as he catches it.

"She is a feisty one," Killian says as he smiles at her.

After dinner, they continue to chat until it's Henry's bedtime. Emma tucks him into bed as August and Killian clear the table.

"So, you're brother, he still lives in England?" August asks as they sit on the couch, waiting for Emma.

"Aye. I came here alone."

"And what about your father?"

Killian suddenly feels like he is being interviewed for a job and he guesses August was trying to determine if he was good enough for his little sister. "My father left after my mother died."

"Oh. I'm sorry. It's seems you and I have that in common. My father left after I lost my mother too. Only I never got to meet her. She died giving birth to me. And then my father couldn't bare to look at me because he just saw my mother and it was too much for him, so he gave me up for adoption."

"But then you found him and forgave him. I don't know if I could forgive my father for abandoning me and my brother."

"Yeah, I guess I've just always been a forgiving person. But he did move to Storybrooke for me and we get along great."

"So, why stay here with Emma, then? Why not with your father?"

"Because if I was over there twenty-four seven I would go insane. Plus, I stay here to help her out and it's only temporary. She may be a pain in the ass sometimes, but she's always been there for me."

"She is quite stubborn one sometimes."

They're both laughing as Emma walks into the room. "Glad you two are getting along," she smiles as she approaches them. Killian grabs her hand and pulls her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, Killian's not such a bad guy after all."

"Mmm. I agree." Emma smiles and turns her head to kiss him.

"Alright, just because I like him doesn't mean I want to see him making out with my sister on the couch," August says, chuckling as he reverts his eyes.

"Sorry, August," Emma laughs.

"It's okay. I'll just go to my room to watch t.v. so you two can have some privacy."

"Goodnight, August."

"Goodnight. It was nice seeing you again, Killian," August says as he gets up to leave the room.

"You, too, mate."

After August disappears into the hallway, Killian looks back at Emma, who is smiling at him.

Killian arches a brow at her. "What is it, love?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy you two are getting along."

"Did you doubt we would?"

"No. I guess I'm just not used to dating nice guys that he actually likes. But then again, they were all jerks."

"And Henry's father was one of them, I take it?"

Emma's features become solemn as she looks down and he immediately regrets the question.

"Sorry, love. We don't have to talk about that, now. Only when you're ready."

Emma nodds ands looks back up at him. "Thank you."

"So, what now, Swan?"

Emma's lips curve into a mischievous smile. "Well, now that we're alone..." She leans in to kiss him softly at first and it quickly turns into a heated and hungry kiss as their tongues find one another. She lifts herself up and straddles his lap, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. She feels desire pooling in her belly as he grabs her hips, pulling her closer to him. She rocks her body into him, eliciting a groan as he stiffens in his pants and tugs on her hips, aiding her movements. She sucks on his tongue as she grinds into him at a quicker pace.

His hands wander upward to her breasts and he teases her nipples through the fabric as she breaks the kiss and whispers in his ear. "Why don't we go to my room?"

He growls and snakes his arms around her, lifting her up and she wraps her legs around him as he carries her to the hallway. "Which room, love?"

"That one," Emma says, tilting her head towards the door on the right. Killian turns the knob and opens it as he recaptures her kiss-swollen lips and turns her around, pressing her into the door, shutting it in the process. He locks it and lowers her as he begins trailing kisses and nips along her jaw and neck, leaving love bites as she grabs onto his shoulders.

They strip one another of their clothes until they're both naked and he picks her up, carrying her to the edge of the bed. She turns them around and pushes him onto the matress as she crawls to him, straddling his hips and leans over him, peppering his chest with seductive kisses. He sighs as she continues down his stomach and grabs his hard cock, stroking it teasingly slow.

"Ride me love. I want to be inside of you," he murmurs, his voice completely shattered.

As much as she wanted to taste him, she's dripping with need and wants him inside her too, filling her up. So she complies to his demand and lifts her hips up, guiding his shaft to her entrance and begins lowering her center. As he stretches her walls, she can feel every ridge of his length and when he's fully seated inside of her, she rolls her hips as he holds onto them, pulling her closer.

"Oh, Emma... so tight and wet for me," he manages.

She moans and arches her back as he pinches her pert nipples between his fingers. She reaches for something to hold onto and he offers his hands, threading their fingers together. Her lips are parted as she looks into his eyes and she can see love and desire in them. And she's not scared. In fact she needs it. Needs him. Every part of him. She didn't even realize how much she needed him until she had him. And now there's no going back.

She leans down to kiss his lips and they breathe heavily as she cups his jaw, her hair spilling down around his face. He wraps his arms around her tightly as she continues to thrust her hips, both of them moaning softly into the kiss. She comes back up and quickens the pace until her walls are fluttering and his cock is pulsing inside of her, releasing his seed.

When he softens, she lowers her boneless body over his and rests her head on his chest as they try to catch their breath. He sweetly kisses her forehead as he wraps his arms around her.

After a while, she rolls off of him and they pull down the blankets to cover themselves in a warm cocoon. They're both on their side, facing eachother, her cheek pressed to his chest, hearing his heartbeat as she close her eyes. "I have to kick you out but I really don't want to."

"Then don't," he says as he pushes Emma to her back, lowering his head to worship her breasts with his lips and tongue.

"Ooooh god," she whimpers softly. "I have to get up early," she breathes, her voice staggered.

"And your point?" He takes her nipple between his teeth, lightly biting down and she grabs the back of his head, threading her fingers through his hair.

"Mmm... if you're here, I won't want to get out of bed."

"Love, I'm completely okay with that."

"I have to work," she manages to get the words out in between moans as he's suckling her breasts.

"You can close the bakery for the day."

Emma laughs lazily. "Yeah, I'll just put a sign on the door that says 'Sorry we're closed because the owner's boyfriend wouldn't let her out of bed."

Killian released her nipple and snaps his head up at her words, a slow grin curving his lips. "So I'm your boyfriend now?"

Emma blushes, not even realizing what her words implied. "Well, I'm not seeing anyone else now am I?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Unless you're hiding them under the bed."

"Please... you're more than enough man for me," Emma says without a trace of doubt in her tone as she reaches down and grabs his growing shaft.

"Mmm. This man is all yours, love."

"Good..." Emma smiles brightly as she strokes him, getting him fully erect and nudges her opening with him. "Because this woman is all yours."

Killian growls as she pulls him in for a deep kiss. They both sigh pleasantly as she wraps her legs around him, allowing him to enter her. His tongue curls around hers as he parts her folds with a practiced thrust before surging into her. Her hips rise to greet him as he moves without mercy and claims every inch of her aching flesh. Her orgasm hits her in waves as he chases his, rocking deep inside of her until it hits him. He falls gently into her as they wait for their breathing to slow.

After they're both completely sated and wrapped in eachothers' arms, they drift off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Killian wakes to the early morning sunlight leaking through the blinds. He rolls onto his side to avoid the brightness as he reaches out to the spot next to him, finding it bare. Then he remembers she's at work and he groans as he quickly glances at the time on her alarm clock next to the bed and closes his eyes again. It goes off a minute later and his hand smacks it to shut it off. She must have set it for him before she left. He opens his eyes again and as he pulls his hand away, he notices a yellow notepad on the night stand. He sits up and grabs it to read the beautiful, handwritten words.

_My Killian,_

_Sorry I couldn't stay in bed with you all day (believe me, I really wanted to). Anything you want in the fridge is yours. You'll probably want to go home and shower but in case you choose to stay here, there's fresh towels in the cabinet by the bathroom. Wish I could join you ;) but maybe next time. And yes, there will definitely be a next time..._

_XOXOXO_

_-Your Emma_

He smiles as he sets the pad back onto the nightstand and stands up, running his fingers through his disheveled hair. He walks over to retrieve his pants that was carelessly thrown on the floor last night, pulling them on. He decides to go home and shower since he doesn't have any clean clothes there and after he puts on his shirt before he tears the page out of the notepad and folds it up, tucking it into his pocket. He walks out of the room and down the hall. August is making breakfast in the kitchen as he makes his way over to the door. He was hoping to escape without being seen to avoid the awkwardness but he's already been spotted.

"Morning Killian. Do you want some breakfast?"

Killian stops in his tracks and turns to face him. "That's alright, you don't have go to the trouble."

"It's no trouble. I made extra. I saw your car still sitting outside through the window."

Killian scratches a spot behind his ear with a nervous smile.

August chuckles. "It's okay, Killian. You don't have to embarrassed. Emma's a big girl and it's her house. She can do what she wants. I just want her to be happy. And you make her happy." August grabs some forks and plates and filled one of the plates with scrambled eggs and bacon, handing it Killian. "But, if you hurt her... " August's facial expressions turn almost threatening as he looks at Killian.

"I wouldn't dream of it, mate. If anything, she would be the one to hurt me." Killian says with dark and hooded eyes. Just the thought of hurting her makes his heart twist.

August gives him a knowing stare. "You're in love with her?"

Killian nodds his head. "Aye. I think I fell in love with her the day I met her," he confesses.

August smiles and gives him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," he says as he fills his and Henry's plates.

"Thank you." He sighs in relief as they take the plates to the kitchen table where Henry joins them.

He's not ready to tell her yet, the last thing he wants to do is scare her off. Although, judging by last night when she claimed him as hers, she might not feel much differently, but he's not willing to chance it. Not with his Emma.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry it took me this long to update. I really just couldn't make up my mind for this chapter so I kept putting it on off. I had some other ideas but decided to hold them off for another chapter. And it doesn't help that I have two other fics going as well. So, again, very sorry. I do have to say I was blown away by the comments from the last chapter. Thank you all very much! I would also like to add that if any you have any ideas or requests for this story, I would be happy to try and work them in.

Emma has spent three years making dough at her steel kitchen countertop in the bakery; Mixing flour, eggs and sugar and other ingredients, and rolling and kneading the dough. Years of making glaze and filling the doughnuts with creams and jellies.

She has made all sorts of doughnuts and scones and other pastries at this countertop. However, she can't recall ever having as much fun as she is now. There is flour and eggs and chocolate icing all over the floor but she's finding too hard to care when her deputy's cock is buried inside of her, both of them naked. Her legs are wrapped around him and he's rocking into her, the steel surface cool and hard on her back.

It started when he had stopped by to 'check on her' while he worked the overnight shift.

She was mixing cream filling when he knocked on the door. Emma put down the spoon in her hand and went to answer it. She had her apron on and was covered in flour, but he never seemed to mind. In fact he was a little too happy to see her.

"Morning, love." A goofy smile was plastered on his face as she let him in. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her in for a deep, heart-melting kiss.

As their tongues brushed together, she splayed her hands on his chest. She really wanted to continue kissing him, but she had to open the bakery in a couple of hours and still had a lot to do. She gently pushed him away, immediately regretting their separation as she turned and walked away.

He stuck his lip out in a pout. "Where are you going, love?"  

"Unlike some people, I actually have to do my job," she taunted and continued her work at the counter.

"Oi!" He smiled and stalked over to her, resuming his hands on her hips. "I am doing my job, but I have some down time and I can't help it if I miss my girlfriend like crazy." He leaned in and brushed his lips against her earlobe as he spoke in a deep, sultry voice. "I can't help what you do to me, love."

Emma closed her eyes, tilting her head back as he kissed her ear and pulled on it gently with his teeth. "And what exactly do I do to you."

Killian couldn't hold back the growl that escaped his lips. She knew exactly what she did to him and she loved it. He pressed the growing bulge against her butt, making her gasp. 

"See, love, I can't help myself. Your too irresistible."

"And you know I would be more than happy to take care of that for you, but I really have to finish this." Emma lifted her head up, trying to recompose herself and steady her breathing as she took the spoon and continued to fill the piping bags with it.

"I think you could use some assistance with that, love." 

"And what kind of assistance would that be?"

"Well, I think I have to taste that before you fill those doughnuts, just to make sure it's sweet enough."

"Killian, I use the same recipe and make it the same way every day. I don't think a taste-testing is neccessary."

"I'd have to disagree with you there, love." Killian reached into the bowl with his finger and brought to his lips, sucking the cream off.

"Killian! I'm going to have to remake that, now!" Emma huffed as she nudged his stomach with her elbow.

"Ooof," he grabbed his stomach, pretending that she actually hurt him. "Relax, love, my hands are clean."

Emma sighed as she put the bowl aside and turned around, both irritation and amususement in her eyes. "You have to leave so I can get my work done."

"Sorry, love, but I have work to do to too." He leaned in and put his arms around her, ghosting his lips over her neck. "And it involves you."

"And what work would that be? Keeping we from my job?" she breathed as she tried not to focus on his attempts on making her melt. It was definitely not working. 

All of a sudden, he lifted her up to the counter in one smooth motion and parted her legs as he stood in between them.

"Killian, I really have to-" she was interrupted when his lips went to her neck and his hands went to her back, gliding across her fabric. He tugged on the strings of her apron as he placed seductive kisses on her neck.

She tilted hear head back, no longer having the will power to stop him as his teeth lightly bite into her skin. Damn bastard.

Killian grinned against her when her whole body stiffened at his touch. "What was that you were saying, lass?" When the strings were loosened, he pulled off her apron, letting it fall to the floor and starting nipping her jawline as he pulled the thin strap of her tank top and bra down. Emma closed her eyes, no longer able to speak as he tugged her shirt down, releasing her pert breasts that have plagued his dreams since the moment he first laid eyes on them. 

Emma could feel her stomach clench, her core aching as heat seemed to rush through her body. She rested her hands on the counter to hold herself up as he lifted his mouth from her jaw and lowered his head to press kisses against her chest until he reached the soft flesh of her breast, sucking and biting there. 

She moaned as he reached behind her and put his hand back into the cream mixture, coating his fingers in it, Emma completely unaware. "You know, Emma, this cream filling is really quite good..." he paused to kiss the valley of her breasts as she waited in agonizing anticipation. "...but it would be better on something other than one of your doughnuts.

Emma's breathing was shallow and could barely utter words, but somehow magaged. "And what would that be?"

Killian grinned mischeviously as he took one of her stiffened nipples between his teeth and licked it with the flat of his tongue. He swirled his tongue around the peak, sucking hard as she moaned, lifting a hand to thread her fingers through his hair. 

"Oh god..." Emma gripped his dark locks tightly as he lifted his fingers, replacing his lips and tongue with the cream. He circled his thumb around her pebble, coating it as she quivered underneath his touch. She couldn't even pretend to care at this point that he had ruined her mixture.

He darted his tongue out and licked the white, sugary concoction off of her before he took her breast in his mouth. He suckled on it hard as she moaned breathlessly.

"Mmmmm. I was right, it tastes much better." He licked the last of it off the nipple before he released her. "I think I should try it on different areas as well," he breathed, looking at her face as she whimpered, arching her body into his mouth as he was still sucking and biting at her breast. He released her and tugged her shirt up as she lifted her arms to allow him pull it off. He beckoned her to lay back across the counter and his fingers slipped under her waistband, pulling off her panties, jeans and shoes, leaving her naked before him. He reached into the bowl again, covering his fingers in another layer of cream. Transferring it to her belly, he trailed it across her skin, following it with his tongue. He swirled his finger around her belly button and sank his tongue inside, cleaning up every last remnant of the evidence. Emma was in a lustful haze, her clit on fire as it ached for him. 

"Killian... I need you..." 

"I'm not quite finished, love. There's still one more area I'd like to explore." Emma sucked in a breath as his hand slid down over her stomach, then along her thighs, spreading them wider apart and lifting them until her knees were in the air. His fingers reached for her clit, sliding over her slippery center as she waited in agonizing anticipation.

He growled as he tried to contain himself. "God your soaked for me." He lifted his finger to his lips and and sucked off her essence. "So bloody good." He knelt down, lowering his lips until they almost touched her sensitive flesh. He let out a hot breath, making her wince. He pressed kisses to the outside of her clit in a deliberately teasing fashion. Emma bit her lip, needing his tongue on her desperately and thrusted her hips to let him know.

"Now that I got your full and undivided attention..." He said with a sly grin and reached for the cream again, making sure to get a generous amount on his fingers before starting to coat her opening with it.

She sucked in a breath as she realized what he was doing and he lifter her head, opening her eyes to look at him. His sparkling blues, full of lust and want, peirced into hers as he licked his lips. "Just relax, Swan."

She complied and rested her head back down on the solid surface of the steel countertop. His face went in between her parted thighs again and he teasingly circled his tongue around her folds, tasting the cream on his tongue and slowly sank into her warm flesh. The tang of her juices and sweetness of the sugar was almost overwhelming to his senses as he started lapping at her folds and sucking the cream off of her.

"Fuck, Killian..." she cried out, her voice ragged as her hands clutched tightly onto the back of his head as his warm tongue slid across her aching flesh fierce and rapid. He hummed against her as she bucked her hips, desperate for him to go deeper inside of her. He pushed his tongue hard inside of her, swirling it deliciously around her as he added his finger into her soaked heat. Her body was writhing as he flicked her clit and pushed his finger in and out of her in perfect rhythm.

Her orgasm crashed over her so quickly, she screamed out his name, her vision blurry and her whole body tightening as her orgasm reached her toes. She relaxed under his hands as she came down from her high and when she looked up, he was grinning smugly at her.

"I hate you," she breathed and dropped her head back down.

His grin became even wider, if possible. "Oh, I don't think you do, love." His scruff was glistening with her arousal as he licked his lips and came back up and kissed her lips. She could taste herself on him as she found his tongue, eliciting a groan from him. He was still hard as a rock and his pants were uncomfortably tight. His hands quickly went to his zipper releasing himself as she still laid on the counter, trying to get her breathing to slow down. He pulled his pants and boxers down along with his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt until he was free from his clothes.

Taking his hard length in his hand, he gently stoked himself as his dark eyes glazed over her slim, naked figure. She was too much in a daze to notice as he approached her until he let out a stifled groan. She snapped out of her trance and looked over to see his thick cock staring at her, begging to be inside of her. She couldn't stop her teeth from biting her lip and he took it as an invitation. He lifted himself up to the counter, and they scooted back to give him more room, knocking over the bowl of cream. His body leaning over her as he parted her legs again and nudged her entrance for permission.

Her hands went to his back, urging him to take her and he easily slid inside of her, stretching and dragging along her tight walls. He set a slow pace, until he had every inch of her core. Pushing in harder, he smashed his lips into hers as he moved in quicker strides. The counter starting shaking as he rocked into her hard, without mercy, knocking the blowl of icing, eggs and flour onto the floor.

And that's how there's a huge mess now coating part of the tiled floor.

"Oh god..."

Killian thrusts hard and fast into her until everything goes white as she reaches her climax, sending him over the edge as well. He spills his seed inside of her as their movements seize, leaving them both panting sporadically. 

He kisses her brow and rests his head on her chest as they catch their breath. 

"Great, now I'm all sticky," she whines as she threads her fingers through his hair. 

He lifts his head up and gives her a sultry grin. "I'll just have to clean you up then." He sweetly presses kisses to her cheek before getting off the counter, taking her hand to help her off as well.

"And you're going to help me clean this mess up," she laughs weakly as she looks to the floor at the flour coated in egg and the bowl of cream tipped over.

He grabs a clean rag from the shelf above the sink and turns on the faucet, drenching the towel. He wrings it out and approaches Emma, working the wet cloth over her sticky skin. "Don't worry about it, love. I'll take care of it myself."

"Well, you better get to work then. I'm already behind as it is, thanks to you," she teases as he wipes the towel over her stomach and then her breasts, making sure to do a thorough cleanse as he gropes and squeezes them through the rag, earning him an eye roll.

"These lovely breasts of yours are especially dirty and in need of cleaning," he smirks.

"Ah huh." She shoots him a sarcastic grin.

After he's finished, he discards the rag and returns to her. She wraps her arms around him, pressing her body to his for warmth and meets his lips with hers.

"Love, you're not making it easy to get any work done."

She scoffs. "Says the guy who interrupted me from doing my job."

"You love being interrupted," he smiles, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Mmhmmm. I do love what you do to me." She swallows hard at her words because it's far too close to what she actually wants to say. She can't believe after such a short period of time, she loved this man, but she does. She can't tell him that though. 

Killian stares into her eyes, as if he can read her thoughts. They don't say the words out loud but there's an unspoken exchange of they want to say. He kisses her forehead and as he holds her close, he can feel the goosebumps on her skin. "I'm usually not one to tell you to put clothes on, love, but you should get dressed. You're shivering." She laughs weakly and bends down to pick up her clothes that were tossed aside. They both get dressed and he sweeps and mops the floor up while she sanitizes the counter. She will never be able to look at it again without thinking about what they just did on it.

Before he leaves, he comes up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder. "Let me make you dinner on Saturday."

She stops what she's doing and turns around to look at him, arching a brow. "You can cook?'

"Aye. My brother taught me when we growing up. We made our own meals after our parents were gone."

Emma wraps her arms around the back of his neck as her features fall. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"Thank you... but it's all in the past. I have everything I need right in front of me, now. Well, except for my brother. But don't tell him that. He'd let it go to his head," he smiles.

Emma laughs as she presses her forehead to his. "Okay, you can make me dinner. On one condition."

"Anything." He grabs her hands, entwining their fingers together and brings her knuckles to his lips.

"You let me make desert. Or better yet, we both make dessert together."

"Love, you know I'd be happy to make dessert with you anytime," he quips as he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Emma playfully rolls her eyes. "That's not what I meant."

"I don't know what your talking about, I was actually talking about dessert," he smirks as he toys with her fingers.

"Right," she says sarcastically. "Okay, then it's settled. Now, I really have to kick you out."

"You've been saying that a lot lately, but you never do."

"Well, usually it's when we're in bed together and I'm too tired after all of our amazing sex to even move or argue."

He lifts a brow, holding a smug grin. "So, you're saying if we go a few more rounds, you'll be too tired to kick me out."

Emma doesn't say anything to that, she just flashes him a sarcastic smile and puts one hand on her hip, the other pointing towards the door. "Out," she laughs, "Before I actually kick you in your rear-end."

He pulls her hand from her hip and brings her to him, pressing her body tight against his, wrapping his arms around her. "You wouldn't."

She grabs the collar of his uniform and leans in, her lips ghosting over his. "Oh, I would. I'd kick that cute bottom of yours right out the door."

"Mmm. I'll tell you what I'd like to do to your bottom."

Emma arches a brow. "And what's that?"

Killian's lips reach her ear, growling into it. "Bend it over the counter."

Emma gasps a moan. His words make her shutter and so help her, she wants him again. "Okay, you really have to leave now because I'm not going to be to finish in time if you stay any longer." She pulls away from him and opens the door, gesturing him through. "Out."

Killian saunters to the door with an "As you wish," before he turns and kisses her lips "Bye, love."

Emma smiles as she says goodbye and watches him walk out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

After Emma gets out of work, she and Henry go to her parents' loft.

Mary Margerette greets them both with a hug as they come inside. Henry runs off with Leo to his room to play video games as Emma walks into the kitchen with her mother. She looks hesitant, toying with her fingers as she speaks.

"Listen, I was wondering if you could take Henry Saturday night?"

Mary Margaret looks at her curiously. "Sure. You know your father and I would love to have him over anytime. What did you have planned that night?"

Emma turns around, pacing away from her, debating whether she should tell her about Killian. It's not that she doesn't want to, she just doesn't want them to make a big deal out of it.

"Emma, what is it?" Her mother asks, concerned.

Finally Emma lets out a long breath before she turns back to her and replies. "I've kind of been seeing someone."

Mary Margarette arches a brow, a slow smile creeping across her lips before she impales her with questions, which is exactly why Emma hesitated to tell her. "Who is he? How long have you been seeing him? Do we know him?"

"Know who?"

Emma snaps her head around when she hears her father speak from behind her.

"Emma has a boyfriend," his wife tells him.

David walks over next to Mary Margarette, crossing his arms as he smiles at Emma. "Since when?"

"We've been seeing eachother for a few weeks now."

"So, how come we're just hearing about this now?" David asks, giving her a confused look.

"I don't know, I just didn't want to say anything before I knew what to tell you."

"Is it serious?"

"Um, well it's still new, but I really like him."

"Who is he? You never answered my question."

"Well, actually you do know him. It's Killian."

To that Mary Margaret smiles excitedly and David frowns. "Please tell me you're not serious, Emma."

"David!" her mother shrieks as she gently hits his shoulder.

Emma looks at him confused and shocked at his disapproval.

"Look, Emma, don't get me wrong, I think he's a nice guy and a good deputy, but what happens when it doesn't work out between the two of you? He's just going to go back to England where he came from."

Emma felt anger bubble inside of her at her father's words. "Is that what you're worried about? Losing another deputy?"

"Emma... I'm just being realistic. He already escaped England for god knows what relationship problems he had there and he'll do it again."

Emma looks at him harshly and speaks in a firm voice. "No, you don't get to do that. You don't get to make judgements about who I date. For the first in my life, I'm actually happy. And all you can think about is losing your precious deputy!" Emma turns to walk out of the kitchen to get Henry.

"Emma wait!" David goes after her, grabbing her arm and she stops and turns back to look at him. "Please, I'm sorry. You're right. I have no right to interfere. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I can take care of myself, dad."

"I know. I'm sorry." David puts his hand on Emma's shoulder and kisses her forehead. "I'm happy for you. I really am."

"Thank you," she manages a smile as Mary Margerete walks up to them and gives her a hug.

"We're both are, Emma." She grabs her hand as they walk to the kitchen. "Now, I want to hear all about it."

"I'd rather not," David chuckles as he follows behind them.

 

* * *

 

Emma shows up to Killian's house in a tight red dress and high heels with a grocery bag in her hands. She knocks on the door and when he answers, his eyes rake over her figure as he lets her in.

"Mmm. I believe you're trying to kill me, love."

Emma blushes as she sets the bag on his kitchen counter and he grabs her hand, pulling her to him. "How do you expect me to get any cooking done with you wearing that?"

"Hmmm. Maybe I'm just paying you back for distracting me from my baking." She opens the refrigerator, putting the perishable items in there and he swiftly approaches, grabbing her hips when she bends over to open the freezer door, storing the pint of ice cream she held in her hand.

"Well, it's working quite well." He presses his now hardened shaft into her bottom. "You haven't even been here two minutes and this is what you do to me."

"Well, you're just going to have to wait until after desert," she says with a sly grin and releases herself from his hold, shutting the freezer and refrigerator doors.

He pouts as he turns around to continue cooking at the stove. 

"So, I told my parents about us," she says, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

"Ah. So, should I expect a fist in the face from your father?" he asks, turning around to reclaim her hips.

Emma laughs lightly, although the thought of conversation with her father made her a bit irritated. "No, I don't think so. He was just worried about you leaving... he didn't want me to get hurt." It's not the whole truth but she thinks it's better not to say anymore about it.

"Well, your father cares for you alot." Killian looks into her eyes, his heated gaze making her heart melt.

"But, enough about that..." Her hands curl around the back of his neck as she pulls him in for what was supposed to a soft, short kiss but turns into a long, passionate one. The swipe of their tongues as they swallow their groans causes hot blood to rush through her body. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her deeper and she can feel how hard he is through his pants. Her clit starts to throb, her need for him becomes intense and her plans to keep him waiting until after desert quickly fall to the back of her mind. She reaches for his shaft, palming him through his clothing before her fingers find his button and zipper, releasing his hard length from his boxers. Their mouths are still latched on to one another as his hands reach her thighs, kneading her skin as they travel to her center. He winces when he finds her bare mound.

"Bloody hell..."

She moans as his fingers slip through her folds, coating themselves in her essence. She bucks her hips into his groin, eliciting a growl and his hands grab her hips, turning her around to lean on the counter. He bends her over, hiking her dress above the curve of her bottom and his need becomes urgent as he nudges her entrance. He parts her legs and she bucks her hips back, begging for him as he slips into her, expanding her walls.

She feels amazing and so tight around him, he doesn't hold back. His thrusting increases as he lets out a loud groan. Their shouts of pleasure echoe throughout the room as they send the other over the edge. Their movements seize as they pant profusely, trying to catch their breaths. He releases himself, holding onto her as he rests his forehead on her shoulder.

After a minute, he pulls his pants back up as she straightens her dress out.

"The food's not going to burn is it?"

"No, love, it still has time to cook. I just started before you came here."

When the dinner is done, they serve it on plates and bring them to the table, along with silverware, napkins, gasses and wine. They engage in light conversation as they eat and the clear the table when they finish. 

"So, you never told me what we're making, love."

Emma opens the refrigerator and starts taking out the ingredients and putting them on the counter. "We are going to make a chocolate lava cake."

Killian raises a brow at her, making Emma laugh. "You've never had a chocolate lava cake, have you?"

"Can't say that I have, love."

"Well, it's basically a cake with melted chocolate inside and it's really easy. But very good and goes great with vanilla bean ice cream, which I got as well." Emma reaches into the grocery bag on the counter and takes out a custard cup and then gets a small saucepan from a cabinet, turning on the stovetop and oven. She gives Killian some instructions as she's chopping butter and he brushes past her, rubbing his crotch against her bottom as he does.

"Exuse me, love," he says with a wink and adds the butter and chocolate chips into the pan, making sure to pour extra chips when she's not looking.

"Okay, so you just whisk it until it's melted and then take it off the burner." Meanwhile, she separates some eggs to get the yolk and adds other ingredients into a bowl.

After the chocolate and butter is melted, he removes it and turns off the stove. As she's mixing the ingredients, he comes up behind her and snakes his arms around her, dropping a kiss to her shoulder, causing her breath to hitch. 

"You look very sexy when you're baking, love," he whispers in a deep, sultry voice, sending heat to her core.

"And you don't make baking very easy. Now, make yourself useful and hand me the pan so I can add the chocolate."

He grabs the pan as she asks, but instead of handing it to her, he dips his finger in and inserts it in his mouth to taste the chocolate.

"Killian... we need that chocolate for the cake," she says, rolling her eyes. He puts his fingers back into the pot as she scolds him.

"Will you stop playing around and give me the chocolate?" 

"Of course, love," He steps in front of her and pours the chocolate into the bowl, making sure to leave some behind without her knowing and steps aside.

After she's finished whisking the mixture and pours it into the dish, it goes into the oven. She closes it and turns around as he takes some of the remaining chocolate on his finger and plops it on the end of her nose. Her mouth opens wide as she wipes it off and looks into the pan to find there's still some of it in there.

"Oh, it's on, now." She requites by scooping more into her hand and smears it on his cheek, laughing as she does.

"Love, I believe I missed a spot," he says, wiping it on her chest.

Emma bites her lip, her eyes never leaving his as she unzips his pants.

Killian quirks an eyebrow as she pulls them down.

"I believe I missed a spot, too," she says, taking more of the chocolate into her hand and brings to his shaft, stroking him in the process. He leans back on the counter, clutching onto the edge as he becomes fully erect and she licks off the chocolate with her tongue. He closes his eyes and groans as she takes him into her mouth, bobbing her head as she cups his balls. His hands go to the back of her head, tangling in her hair as he rocks himself into her mouth.

"Bloody hell, love... so good."

She picks up the pace and he can feel the blood rushing south as he goes over the edge. He spills his hot seed down her throat and she swallows with pleasure, savoring the taste. She comes back up, peppering kisses along his body as she does. When she reaches his face, she takes some of the chocolate off of his cheek and inserts into her mouth, sucking it off of her finger.

He growls and wraps his arms around her, unzipping her dress, letting it fall to the floor. He lifts her up onto the counter and licks the chocolate off her chest as he unlatches her red, strapless bra and it joins her dress. She unbuttons his shirt and tugs it off as he kisses her breasts and nipples. He takes the remaining chocolate onto his hand and uses his thumbs to smear it over her nipples before he takes them into his mouth. His hand travels to her thighs and she tilts her head back, closing her eyes as his fingers become inches away from her center. She clutches onto his shoulders as he parts her legs and slips his fingers into her dripping heat. She bucks her hips eagerly as he brings her brings her to the edge.

She calls out his name as she comes in his hand. And before she can come back from her high, he's nudging her entrance as he kisses her mouth deeply and thrusts into her easily. They both swallow their groans as he rolls his hips into her soft flesh. She feels her orgasm building again, seeing stars as he slams into her. He follows behind her as his knees start to buckle underneath him. They both hold eachother up as they find their breaths.

After they collect their bearings, the timer of the oven goes off and she puts on his black shirt that falls just below her bottom, buttoning it up as he puts on his boxers. She grabs oven mits and takes the desert out, letting it cool on the counter as they clean up their mess. When they're finished, they scoop some icrecream onto the cake and grab forks before bringing them over to the table. He sits down and pulls her into his lap as they feed eachother the desert.

"This is bloody amazing, love. We make quite the team."

"Well, I did most of the work," she teases as she presses a cold kiss to his lips.

"Can't bloody help it, you're too distracting." After he feeds her another bite, he sets the bowl down and wraps his arms around her, holding her tight. "I do love baking with you, Emma."

She turns to look at him as she responds. "I love baking with you, too."

He swallows hard as she looks into his eyes, trying to find the words he wants to say, but instead, settles on picking her up as he stands, lifting her over his shoulder. She laughs as he carries her into the bedroom and smacks her bare ass before he gently drops her into the bed and joins her, going for another round.

Afterwards, they lay exhausted, her head rests on his chest as her fingers make lazy circles across his stomach and they chat.

"So, tell me, love... what sodding idiot broke your heart? If you're ready to share, that is." 

She didn't think she would ever be ready to talk about it, but now is as good a time as any. "No, it's fine. It was Henry's father. I met him in college and we dated for a while and he told me he loved and we made promises for the future, the whole nine yards. Then, when I told him I was pregnant, he wanted me to have an abortion. And when I refused, he broke up with me and never wanted anything to do with me after that."

Killian's eyes grow soft as he strokes her hair and presses a kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry, love."

"And if it weren't for August, I probably would have gave Henry up. He reminded me that I would have regretted it for the rest of my life if I did." She felt tears stinging her eyes at the thought of even considering what her life would be like without her son. "And I didn't want to abandon him like I was abandoned." A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek, onto Killian's chest. He lifted her chin with his finger to look into her eyes.

"But you kept him. Just be thankful you made the right decision."

"I know, but I almost didn't."

He wipes her tear with his thumb and kisses her sweetly on the cheek.

She sniffles and gives him a smile. "You're right. I should just be thankful." She lays her head back down into the crook of his neck. "What about you? Why did you come here from England?"

He sinks his head back into the pillow as his hand reaches to stroke her arm. He knew that she would ask him this after his question, but it was something that had plagued him since they met. "Well, I was in a serious relationship for about five years. In fact, we were engaged to be married. And then one day, I found out she was cheating on me with a fellow officer, who was my partner. They had met at a Christmas party a couple of years ago and apparently were seeing eachother ever since." He let out a long sigh, finding it a relief to finally tell her, like a huge weight was being lifted off of his shoulders. "And when I caught them, I couldn't bare the thought of seeing him everyday at work, so I picked up and left and went as far as I possibly could." 

"I'm so sorry, Killian."

"I'm not. If none of that happened, I wouldn't have met you," he murmurs as he gives her warm smile and even in the dark, she can see his blue eyes piercing into hers.

She smiles back at him and kisses his cheek. "Thank you for telling me."

"Well, it was only fair, seeing as you told me about your past."

"And now, hopefully the future will be much brighter."

"I already know it will be as long as I have you, love." He cups her cheek in his hand as he pulls her in for deep kiss before they lay their heads down and drift off to sleep.

After a few hours go by, her phone starts buzzing on the nightstand, waking them up. She groans and slowly opens her eyes, reaching for it. She has to squint to see who's calling her and freezes when she realizes that it's two in the morning.

"Who is it love?" he asks groggily as he opens his eyes and sees the look of concern on her face.

"It's August."


	12. Chapter 12

It's a cold, dreary day as Emma stands between August and Killian, her hand in Killian's during the sermon. Though Killian did not know the man, he came to know August a bit and he wanted be there for him because he is an important person in Emma's life. 

The funeral took place outside and afterwards, friends and family of the deceased paid their respects before leaving. 

"Sorry for your loss, August." Killian shakes his hand and August gives him a weak smile.

"Thanks, Killian. And Emma, thanks again for helping with all of this. I don't know what I would do without you."

"What are sisters for?" she asks, giving him a hug and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

David and Margaret approaches, giving him a hug as well before they leave. David politely nodds at Killian as him and Mary Margaret walks away. Things had been a bit tense at the station since David found out about his daughter and his deputy, and had given Killian the whole spiel about going after him if he ever hurt her. But after what had transpired, Killian was there for August and Emma, so David was slowly coming around.

Later that night, Emma sits with August on the couch talking after she tucked in Henry. Killian had already left hours ago.

"Listen, Emma, I'm not going to be staying here much longer and I won't be able to help out at the bakery anymore. My father left his house and woodshop for me. I'm not sure if I'll keep the house, but either way, I think I need a place of my own. Especially now that you have a boyfriend... I just don't want to get in the way."

Emma rubs his back soothingly. "August, you would never be in the way. But I figured that you would be moving out after your father passed. And that's okay. You've helped me out so much and I appreciate everything you've done for me and Henry."

"I'll still be here for you both, Emma, just not living under the same roof."

"I know," Emma acknowledges, giving him a weak smile. "So, how long do you think you will stay?"

"I'll stick around for another week so you can find a babysitter for Henry."

"You really don't have to. I mean you're obviously welcome to, but you don't have to worry about us. We can figure out something."

"It's fine, Emma. I really don't mind. Besides, I don't really want to be alone right now." 

Emma nods understandingly.

"Well, you're definitely not alone, August. You know if there's anything I can do, I'm here."

"Thank you, Emma," he says as they both stand up, walking towards the hall before they go their separate ways to their bedrooms.

 

* * *

 

The next night, Emma curls up in Killian's arms as they lay in her bed. He pulls her close as he kisses her forehead and strokes her hair lovingly.

"How's August doing? He's been guiet?" 

"He's fine, he just needs some time. And he has a lot on his plate. He's taking over his father's shop and soon he'll be packing his things and moving into his father's place at least for the time being."

"Why doesn't he just stay here where he won't be alone?"

Emma smiles at his concern for August. "I told him that he could, but he said he didn't want to be a burden."

"Well Ill be sure to let him know that if he needs help moving or anything, I'd gladly help."

"Thank you, Killian. That really means a lot to me."

"Of course, love." Killian presses another kiss to her forehead and strokes her arm as she snuggles her face into the crook of his neck.

"When will he be leaving?"

"He said he would stay another week so that I can find a babysitter for Henry in the mornings."

Killian arches an eyebrow in confusion. "Why would you do that? I can help him get ready for school."

Emma lifts her head up to meet his gaze. "Killian, you don't have to. I mean, you'd have to be here six days a week and you'd probably want to stay over so you didn't have to wake up so early."

"Emma, you're saying that I have the option of spending every night with you and hold you in my arms and then help send Henry off to school in the morning while we bond. I'm sorry, love, but I'm failing to see the problem here."

"Well, you say that now, but you'd be practically living here. Are you sure we're ready for that?"

"Darling, what do I have to do to convince you that I'm committed to us? And I may not be sure that were ready to live together, but I'm sure that I-" he pauses, his heart pounding frantically in his chest as his stormy blue eyes pierce into hers.

She swallows hard as she waits for him to say what she thinks he's about to say.

"I love you, Emma Swan." His mouth goes dry as he wonders if has made a terrible mistake by telling her. It's too soon. He knows it's just too soon to tell her, but his heart disagreed.

Finally she speaks. "I love you too."

His lips quickly curl into a wide smile as he let's out a sigh of relief. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."

"I think I do." She kisses his lips sweetly before he settles his head into the pillow as she lays her head on his chest and they just hold eachother, falling into a peaceful slumber.  

 

* * *

 

Killian comes into work the next day with a big smile on his face as he carries a bag of donuts and two coffees for him and David. He's determined more than ever to get on his good side, because whether her father likes it or not, Killian plans on being in Emma's life for a very long time.

He walks into David's office to greet him as he sets the doughnuts and one of the coffees on his desk.

"Morning Dave."

He's greeted with a glaring stare as he looks up from the Newspaper he's reading.

Killian gulps hard, waiting for a response. And here he thought David was starting to take a liking to him.

David finally averts his eyes and let's out a heavy sigh as he sets down the paper. "Killian, we need to talk."

Oh no. The only thing Killian can think is that David's going to fire him. He's sure of it by the looks and the distressed features across his face.

"There a problem, Sir?" he asks politely, not wanting to piss him off any further.

"Yes, actually there is." David stands up and walks over to the camera system, ejecting a disc from it. "I've been watching the video feed..."

Killian curses himself inwardly. David's clearly watched him and Emma making out on his desk that almost turned into full-on porn before they had to peel one another off of eachother.

Yep, he's definitely getting fired.

David sits back in his chair, putting the disk in a sleeve and sets it down. "Look, I know that you've been letting Leroy out of the jail cell earlier than he's supposed to. I know he's not a hardened criminal or anything, but he still has to abide by the law. If he doesn't want to stay here any longer than he has to, he needs to stop getting into fights every time he's having a bad day."

Killian lets out a long sigh of relief at that. "You're right. Won't let it happen again." He then turns around and starts to leave as David picks up his newspaper again to read it.

"Oh and one other thing..."

He stops and turns his head to look at him. "Yes David?"

"You may be growing on me, Killian, but that doesn't mean I want to see your amorous activities with my daughter in the station... or at all. So if you wouldn't mind, keep it outside of work, please."

"Aye. Apologies, mate," he looks at the floor both embarrassed and glad he didn't get fired as he walks out of the office.

The next few days go by quickly as Emma keeps busy at work and Killian prepares for his brother's arrival on Saturday. Killian had a spare room that he still had unpacked boxes in from when he had moved in. He cleared out the room, making up a bed for him and called Liam to confirm the time that he would pick him up from the airport, which was seven o'clock. Emma would be at work that morning, so they planned on picking her up from work when she was finished for the day. 

Saturday comes around and he wakes up early to endure the hour drive to the airport because there is none close to Storybrooke. After he arrives and parks his car, he walks into the airport and heads towards baggage claim, waiting for his brother when the plane lands.

When Liam finally comes through the doors, Killian offers him a smile as they approach eachother.

"How's my little brother?" Liam asks as he pulls him into a bear hug.

"It's younger brother," he says when they pull away from the hug. "And I'm doing great." He can't even contain what he's feeling at that moment. He is in love with the woman of his dreams and he is finally with his brother again. The only thing that could make things better is if Emma was with them.

Liam flashes him a knowing smile and pats his shoulder as they walk to get Liam's suitcase. "Things are going well with Emma, I take it?"

"I would say so," he smirks as he scratches behind his ear. 

Liam stops abruptly and looks at Killian as if he can read his thoughts. "My brothers in love, isn't he?"

Killian's smile only becomes wider as they start walking again. "Aye. I think I have been since we met. But now, I know she feels the same."

"She told you?"

"She did." 

"Well who wouldn't love your puppy-dog face," Liam teases as he pinches his cheek.

"Oi. Don't start with that," he says, slapping Liam's hand away.

"Or what? You know I can take you. I'm taller and bigger than you."

"Maybe in some areas," Killian quips."But not anywhere that counts."

"So sure of yourself, are you?" 

They continue their banter as Liam grabs his luggage and walks out of the airport to Killian's car.

"So tell me, how are things going with you?" Killian asks as he pulls out of the parking lot.

"They're fine."

"No lasses to speak of?"

"No, not since the last one. I guess I'm not quite as lucky as you."

Before Killian can reply, he receives a call from David.

 

* * *

 

It's about an hour before closing time as Emma sits in her office, finishing up some things on the computer. 

"Emma, you should go and let me close up," Elsa tells her as she steps into the office. 

"Thanks, but it's okay, they're picking me up soon anyway."

"Well, don't you want to get home and change first?"

Emma turns her head around to face Elsa. "Actually I brought a change of clothes with me. And besides, I thought you wanted to meet Liam?" 

Elsa had been surprised to learn that Killian had a brother and hoping he was as good looking as Killian. Not that it would matter because he lived in a different country.

"I do, but he's going to be here for a week right? There's plenty of time for me to meet him. So you should go."

Emma smiles at her and stands up, sighing. She really didn't know what she would do without her. "Fine. You win. I guess I could use a shower anyway." Emma takes off her apron, hanging it on the door hook as she leaves the office. 

After she walks out of the bakery, she texts Killian to let him know she would be at home.

**E: slight change of plans... going home to shower before I meet your brother.**

**K: That's okay, I ended up going into work for a few hours to finish up some paperwork.**

Emma looks up, gazing across the street, but is confused when she doesn't see his vehicle. 

**E: Where's your car?**

**K: Liam has it and he's**   **meeting me here soon, then we can go out to lunch.**

**E: Okay, I'll just meet you both at the station when I'm done then.**

**K: Sounds like a plan. Can't say that I'm not dissapointed that I won't get to join you in the shower, though :(.**

Emma laughs as she reads his text and approaches her car.

**E: Me too, babe. Me too.**

**K: I have to go now. There's this gorgeous blonde across the street that I'd regret not saying hi to.**

She looks up from her phone and sees Killian walking out of the station towards her and she meets him in the middle of the road.

"I can't talk long, I just wanted to do this..." Killian approaches her and crashes his lips into hers as he cups her jaw.

She immediately wraps her fingers in his hair and their mouths part, tongues tangling each other as she feels electricity shoot through her body. When they finally break apart, they're both breathless as she presses her forehead against his.

"I love you," he says, grazing his thumb across her cheek.

"I love you, too."

They reluctantly pull apart from eachother and go their separate ways. And If Emma were to say that she was completely smitten, it would be an understatement.

 

* * *

 

Killian hurries to finish the pile of paperwork David had left for him on his desk. Him and Liam had went there from the airport when David called him, asking him to come into work. Killian supposed it was a way of getting him back for the footage he had seen of him and Emma. That had been an awkward conversation to have with her father, that was for certain.

Just as Killian finishes for the day, Emma walks in, smelling of roses as he stands up and approaches, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"God, I missed you, love."

"You just saw me an hour ago," she laughs.

"I know, but I can never get enough," he confesses, smiling as she has her arms around his waist.

"So, where's this brother of yours. Wasn't he supposed to meet you here?"

"Aye. I don't know where that git is. Probably still dinking around at the house," he muses. "Lets just go meet him there," he suggests and they turn around, walking out the door and notice that Killian's car is parked in front of the station.

They both approach the vehicle, finding it empty.

Just then, Killian remembers Liam joking to him about going into the bakery to show Emma pictures of Killian's bare ass as a kid when he had threatened to not introduce Liam to Emma.

"Bloody hell. He went into the bakery to show you those pictures I told you about."

Emma laughs as he grabs her hand and starts walking quickly before Liam shows everyone those damn photos.

"Oh, relax Killian, it's nothing I haven't seen before," she smirks.

"I know, but still, he likes to embarrass me any chance he can get," Killian says as he opens the door and walks in with Emma right behind him. 

They both stop in their tracks at the sight in front of them.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma and Killian's mouths both fell agape, not believing their eyes. The bakery is empty, except for two people, Elsa and Liam.

And Liam is leaning over the counter, Elsa behind it and Liam in front as he kisses her.

Killian clears his throat loudly as he and Emma approaches, causing them to break apart. 

"Is that how your brother greets all the women he meets?" Emma asks Killian. 

Her voice makes Liam spin around and he gives her a double take when he sees her holding Killian's hand and then turns back to Elsa, who looks utterly confused. She is blushing but also looks unsure of what had just happened.

Liam looks at Emma again, gesturing towards her. "Wait, you're Emma?"

"Liam, what the bloody hell is going on?" Killian demands.

Liam only flashes a coy grin, looking a bit embarrassed.

Emma puts the pieces together in her head. Elsa is flustered and clearly only the receiver of the kiss and Liam did come there looking for Emma, with the intention of getting a rise out of Killian and without the knowledge that Elsa had even existed.

"Wait... did you think that she was me?" Emma asks Liam as she points to Elsa.

Liam has a guilty smirk on his face as he holds out his hand to Emma.

"I'm Liam. Nice to meet you, Emma."

Killian gives him the death look, causing Liam to drop his hand.

"So, are you going to tell me why in the bloody hell you were trying kiss my girlfriend, you ponce?"

"Relax, Killian, I was only doing it to joke around."

"Well, I'm not amused, Liam."

"Come on, you're going to be mad at me now? It's not like I actually kissed her."

"That's not the point and you know it. You never know when to stop with your little pranks and now this..."

"Killian, it's fine." Emma puts a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Come on. If he tried that with me, I would have slapped him," she says with a smile as she cups his jaw in her hand, urging him to face her. "No one kisses me but my Killian." 

His lips pull into a small smile as he kisses her lips.

"Well, I can't say that I'm sorry I didn't get to say you slap him," he teases and looks back to Liam.

Liam smiles back in relief. "You were right, brother. She is a feisty one."

Emma looks at Elsa and urges her over. "Liam, I would like you to meet my friend and assistant, Elsa."

Elsa walks around the counter and stands beside Emma.

Liam smiles coyly and extends a hand out to her. "Apologies, milady. I hope you can forgive me."

Elsa doesn't seem to mind as she shakes his hand and they both gaze at one other like they've been love-struck. "It's okay. You just took me by surprise. It's not everyday a tall, handsome stranger walks and greets me with a kiss." 

"Killian, you failed to mention the other beautiful blonde that works here," he says, still looking at Elsa. 

Emma and Killian exchange smiles.

"Will you be joining us for lunch?" Liam asks Elsa.

"Sure. I would love to. I just have to close up."

"I'll help," Emma says and goes over to lock the front door. 

"You boys think you can occupy yourselves while we finish here?"

"Sure, but you ladies need any help?"

"That's okay. We can manage." The girls dissapear into the back while Liam and Killian sit at one of the tables. Liam gives his brother a knowing smile.

"What?"

"Nothing," Liam says, sitting back in his seat.

"Come on, tell me. What is it?"

"I've just never seen you this happy before. I think it's cute my little brother's in love."

"Yes well apparently both of the Jones brothers are suckers for green-eyed blondes."

"At least we finally agree on something," Liam laughs. "I can't blame you for wanting to stay here."

"I have missed you, though, brother."

"I've missed you too. And again I'm sorry for trying to kiss Emma. You're right, sometimes I go too far with the pranks."

"Why don't we just forget it ever happened."

"Right, but only that part. I won't forget about that kiss with Elsa, though."

Killian's smile fades and is replaced with a look of concern. "Look, just please be careful. Elsa's a good friend of Emma's and a friend of mine as well. And you're going back to England in a week."

"So, what's you're point?"

"My point is I don't want Elsa to get hurt... or you for that matter."

"Killian, what makes you think I would hurt her?"

"I'm just saying you shouldn't get too attached, brother."

"I'll be fine, Killian. I can control myself when it comes to beautiful women," Liam assures him.

Killian looks skeptical. Liam has never been one to show restraint around women he likes and more often than not, it gets him in trouble. 

 

* * *

 

 "So does mean, I don't get to see cute baby pictures of Killian, then?" Emma asks Liam as they sat at a booth in Granny's Diner.

"Well, actually I did bring them, but wasn't planning on showing them unless my little brother decided to piss me off and I'd have to get back at him," he teases as he winks at Killian.

"Liam, how many times must I tell you not to call me little?" Killian sighs.

"Emma, is he always this grumpy with you?"

"No. But then again, I don't call him little," she smirks. "Because there's nothing little about him."

Killian's lips form into a goofy grin as he turns and cups her jaw, pulling her into a toe-curling kiss.

"That's more information I ever needed to know," Liam says to Elsa as Killian and Emma were too wrapped up in their kiss to hear him.

Elsa laughs in agreement.

"Excuse me, you two love birds, we came here to eat, not to watch you two suck face," Liam says, causing them to pull away from their kiss.

"Apologies. I can't help myself." He wraps his arm around her shoulder and kisses her cheek as their waitress with long, dark hair and red lips approaches. 

"Hey guys. This must be the infamous Jones brother I've heard about?" 

"Aye. This is Liam. Liam, Ruby."

Liam extends his hand to her and she reaches out to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, Liam."

"You too, lass."

"So, Emma, where's August? I haven't seen him in here lately and wanted to tell him that I was sorry to hear about Marco."

"He's at the house. But I can tell him for you, if you'd like."

"Yeah, please. Or just tell him to stop in."

"Okay, I will."

"What can I can you get all to drink?"

After they order their drinks, they look over the menus as Ruby leaves. 

"So, what did you want to do afterwards?" Emma asks no one in particular.

"Well, I think you two lasses should pick since you're from here. What's a fun thing to do around Storybrooke?" Liam asks the girls.

"Hmmm... not much really," Emma replies.

"Oh, I know, we can go mini-golfing," Elsa suggests. "Other than that and the movie theatre, there's not much else unless you wanted to leave town."

"That sounds fun. What do you say, Killian?" Liam asks him.

"Anything I can kick your butt at, I'm up for."

"We'll see brother."

"Or, we could play in teams. Guys against girls," Emma suggests.

"Allright, you ladies are on," Liam replies.

"Hey, we should invite August. He needs to get out of the house and have some fun," Emma adds.

"That's a great idea, love. The more, the merrier," Killian agrees.

"Yeah, but if we're playing teams, we'll need another player," Elsa reminds them.

Emma smirks mischievously as she looks behind Liam towards the front counter. "I think I know who we could ask."

They look confused as they turn to see who she's looking at.

"Oh, you mean Ruby?" Elsa asks.

"Yeah, why not? She flirts with August all of the time, but he's always been too shy to ask her out."

When Ruby approaches the table, she sets down their drinks in front of the respective owner.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

"I think we're going to need a minute. But we were wondering if you wanted to play a round of mini-golf with us at the Waterhole when you get out of work."

Ruby looks at them confused. "That sounds fun, but I don't know. I don't really want to intrude."

"You won't be intruding. And August will be there, too, so you can send your regards yourself." Emma tells her.

"Really?" she asks a bit too excitedly. "Okay, then count me in," she replies, smiling. "I get out at four o'clock."

"Perfect we'll meet you there at five then," Emma says.

"Okay, great. I'll be back to get your orders."

After Ruby walks away, Emma pulls out her phone to text August. "Now hopefully we can get August to come."

**E: You should hang out with us. Killian and I are with Liam and Elsa and we're going mini-golfing at 5:00.**

**A: I don't know... you guys don't want me tagging along.**

**E: I'm not taking no for an answer... and did I mention Ruby's going to be there?**

Emma sends it and waits for a response as Ruby comes back to take their orders. After the waitress jots them down and leaves, Emma receives his reply.

**A: Okay, I'll be there.**

"So, Emma, Killian says you have a son?" Liam asks her.

"Yeah, his name's Henry. He's spending the night at a friend's house. I'm sure you'll get to meet him at some point."

"Well, I look forward to it, lass."

They continue to engage in pleasant conversation as Ruby brings them their food.

  

* * *

 

At five o'clock, the six of them meet at the Waterhole and walk up to the booth outside the recreation center.

"Can we get six games, please?" Killian asks the woman working there. He pays for the games and they each take a colored ball and a golf club from the counter.

"Thanks, Killian. You didn't have to pay for me," Ruby tells him. 

"Not a problem, lass."

"Yes, thank you," August says as they walk up to the first hole.

"Just glad you could come with us."

"Well, it was either this or moping around the house."

Elsa, Emma and the Jones brothers all hide a knowing smirk because they know why he really came.

Ruby gives him a sympathetic smile as she rubs his arm. "I'm sorry to hear about Marco."

"Thanks, Ruby," he says, meeting her gaze.

"Well how should we split into teams? Men versus woman?" Emma asks.

"Or we could do teams of two," Elsa suggests.

"Yes, I want to be on your team, love," Killian says to Emma as he wraps his arms around her waist from behind.

"I agree with Elsa. What do you say, can I be on your team?" Liam asks Elsa as he winks at her.

Elsa smiles and blushes at the way he looks at her. "Well, I suppose."

"Well, Ruby, I guess your stuck with me," August says to her with a shy smile.

She flashes him a beaming one as she replies. "Guess so. Oh and I should warn you guys, I'm really good at this," Ruby boasts. "I've been coming here since I was a kid."

"That's okay, we love a challenge, don't we brother?" Liam says to Killian.

"Aye. That's right. So, who's going first?"

"I'll go," Elsa says and places her ball on the ground, taking her stance before she taps on it with the club. The ball rolls down the center and goes directly into the hole.

"Whoohoo," Elsa shouts and Liam gives her a high five before he takes his turn and gets a hole in one as well, followed by Ruby and August. The four of them move to the next hole as Emma takes her turn.

"You need some help with that, love?" Killian asks her as he comes up behind her and grabs her hips.

"Go away, you're making it hard to concentrate," Emma laughs as he kisses her ear. "Don't you want to win?"

"I'm already a winner. I got you, don't I?"

Emma rolls her eyes. "That's so cheesy. Now back away so I can take this shot."

"You're such a fun-ruiner," he teases, not letting her go.

"Hmmm. That's not what you said last night," she quips with a mischievous smile as she turns to kiss his lips.

"Mmm, that's true."

"Will you two hurry up? We're already done with the second hole," Elsa shouts to them as they walk to the third one.

"Just wait until I get you alone, Swan," he whispers, biting her earlobe before releasing her from his hold. 

Her whole body tingles as she bites her lip and tries to focus on the ball before she taps it, sending it into the hole. 

"Good job, love." Killian steps up and before he hits the ball, she stands behind him and taps his behind, eliciting a low growl from him.

"It's for good luck."

Killian misses the hole the first time, but gets it in the second.

"You better watch it, love, or we're both going to lose, he says as he retrieves their balls and walks with her to the second hole. 

"You started it."

After they all finally finish with Ruby and August in first place and Emma and Killian in last place (because they couldn't keep their hands off of each other), they gave the clubs back and went to Ruby and Killian's cars in the parking lot.

"Well, that was fun," Ruby says as she unlocks her door. 

"Yeah, it would have been more fun if we didn't have to wait so long for the two slowest mini-golf players in the world," Elsa teases as she looks at Emma and Killian.

"Sorry, lass. We were just helping eachother out."

"Oh right. And how did groping eachother work out for you two? Oh right, you both lost."

Liam laughs at Elsa's remarks. "I think I like this one. She's got fire."

"Okay, well I'm going to take off. August, do you want to ride with me?" Ruby asks him. "It must be cramped with the five of you in one car."

"Sure. Thanks Ruby." August walks to her car as the rest of them give eachother knowing smirks. 

The four of them get into Killian's car, Emma in the passenger and Liam and Elsa in the backseat. "Where to next?" Killian asks them.

"You can come over to my place if you would like, unless you two would like some brother bonding."

"I've got all week to bond with this git," Killian teases. "Why don't we all watch a movie at my place?"

"Okay, sounds good to me," Elsa says. 

Killian drives them to his house and they walk inside, turning on the lights.

"What would you like to drink?" Killian asks Elsa as she and Liam sit on the couch to pick a movie on Netflix.

"I'll take whatever you have."

"Red Wine, Rum, Coke or juice."

"Um, I'll take a rum and coke, if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all lass. I owe you a drink for all the drinks you've made me, anyways. Emma, would you like one too?" He asks as he takes a bottle of rum and a can of coke from the refrigerator and presses a quick kiss to her forehead.

"Yeah, I'll take one. I think it's a Rum kind of night."

"That's my girl, he says as he grabs another coke. "Liam, you just want rum right?" Killian calls to him.

"Yeah," he calls back. "Why don't you make some popcorn too, Killian."

"Anything else, you're majesty?"

"That'll be all. Thank you kind sir," Liam teases.

Emma reaches into the kitchen pantry and grabs two bags of popcorn, putting one in the microwave. 

When the popcorn is done, they both join Elsa and Liam in the living room, handing them their drinks and a bowl of popcorn to share.

"Sorry, we claimed the couch," Liam smirks as they start the movie.

"That's okay. The recliner's better anyway," Killian says winking at Emma. "You'll just have to sit on my lap, love."

"I think I'm okay with that," she says, smiling back at him.

"Do you guys want a blanket?" she asks them.

"No, that's okay, I'm fine," Elsa replies.

"I'm good, too."

"Why don't you grab one for us, love?" Killian asks her with mischief in his eyes.

Emma smirks as she goes to the closet to grab one from the top shelf and turns off the lights before she sits in Killian's lap, spreading the blanket over them with the popcorn in her lap. Killian adjusts himself in a comfortable position and wraps his arms around Emma's waist as she sits back against his chest. Killian peppers her cheek with soft kisses and whispers in her ear. "Best seat in the house."

His words makes her spine tingle as she smiles and tilts her head back to kiss his lips. After they break the kiss, she turns her attention to the movie.

After an hour in, they've all finished the popcorn and drinks, setting them on the coffee table. 

Elsa and Liam sit in a more comfortable position as he stretches his arm over the edge of the couch and she leans back against it only inches away from him.

Killian and Emma become more occupied with eachother than the movie as his hands wander to her thighs. She rests her head on his shoulders as he parts her legs a bit under the blanket. Their lips linger over each over, not wanting to be too obvious if Elsa and Liam were to look over in their direction. His hands slowly move upward to her center and Emma closes her eyes as he palms her through the confined clothing. He starts kissing her neck as one his hands quietly unzips her jeans and slides underneath her underwear. She has to stifle a moan as she feels his erection pressed between them. His fingers slip between her folds, flicking her clit as her breath becomes shallow.

Emma finds it difficult not to make a sound as he's touching her like this, but somehow manages. He rocks his fingers in and out of her, slowly at first as he whispers dirty things in her ear. "So fucking hot and wet for me, love."

At that point, she almost lets a moan slip out, but bites her tongue. Killian moves his fingers quicker as she does her best not to move a muscle or make a sound. His free hand reaches under her shirt and bra and starts pinching her hard nipples. She feels her orgasm building and doesn't think she can hold back the moans any longer so she turns her head to find Killian's lips and let's out a quiet, muffled moan as she comes in his hand. She quickly looks to Liam and Elsa, but they're too preoccupied with the movie to notice a thing. She leans her head back and relaxes against him as she comes down from her high and tries to catch her breath. Killian smirks against her skin and kisses her cheek as he carefully removes her fingers from her, zipping her pants back up.

Emma has a satisfied smirk on her face while they watch the rest of the movie and she thinks of a way to get him back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry it took so long for me to update. I was actually going to post this yesterday on National Doughnut day but got really busy with other things and it wasn't edited yet.

After the movie, Emma and Killian disentangle themselves before they get out of the chair and follow Liam and Elsa to the front door.

"Well, I should go. You coming Emma?" Elsa asks her.

Emma looks to Killian as she holds his hand.

"Actually, I'm going to stay here, but I'll drive you home."

"That's okay, lass. I'll take her," Liam tells Emma.

She holds a small smirk as she looks at them. "Oh, okay. Well, how about we all meet for breakfast tomorrow?" Emma suggests.

"Yeah, sounds good."

"You guys okay with that or did you have something else planned?" Emma asks Liam and Killian.

"We'd love to join you lasses for breakfast," Liam chirps.

"Aye, you know I'm in, love," Killian murmurs as he comes behind Emma and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Alright, see you in the morning," Elsa tells them before she and Liam walk out the door.

Emma turns around in Killian's arms and curls her hands around the back of his neck. "So, what should we do while we wait for Liam to get back?" she asks in a seductive voice with mischief in her eyes.

Killian arches a brow as a slow smirk takes over his face. "You know what I want to do, but we don't have much time before he comes back."

"Well then we better get moving," she says as she starts to back away towards the hallway. She turns around and adds a sultry sway in her hips as her hand reaches for the bottom hem of her shirt and pulls it off as she looks at him behind her shoulder.

He growls as he watches her.

"You coming or you just going to stand there all night?" She asks as she unclasps her bra and slides it off of her.

He doesn't have to be asked twice as he takes off, chasing her down the hall, her laughter echoing off the walls. He catches up to her and grabs her from behind, lifting her off the ground and carries her into the bedroom as he growls and nibbles at her neck, kicking the door behind them.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, they wake up in eacother's arms with satisfying smiles, both of them still sated from the prior night's (and early morning's) activities. He holds her close to him as he presses sweet kisses to her forehead.

"Sleep well, love?"

"Yeah actually I did... not that I got much sleep," she says with a light chuckle. "But I'm not complaining." She reaches for his cheek, brushing her thumb across his prickly stubble as she kisses his lips. "Although I hope we didn't keep your brother up."

"I hope we did," he jokes as gently he rolls on top of top of her and kisses her neck, tasting the salty sweat on her skin. Her after-sex smell is intoxicating as he buries his face in the crook of her neck, kissing and nipping at her flesh.

"We should probably get out of bed before we stay in here all day," she suggests. "Besides, I'm in desperate need of a shower."

"You are pretty dirty, my love," he smirks as he lifts his head. "I think I need to wash you off a bit."

She bites her lip and nods. "I'm in much need of a good, thourough wash."

With that, they quickly get out of bed and get semi-dressed before they go into the bathroom. Emma's wearing Killian's shirt and pink laced panties as she bends over to turn the shower on. Killian pulls off his boxers, tossing them to the floor before he comes up behind her, pressing his already erect cock to her bottom. She gasps when she feels how hard he is. When Liam texted them last night saying he was staying with Elsa for a while, they stayed in bed making love all night, so it's a surprise to her that's he's revved up and ready to go again.

"You havent gotten enough yet?" she asks with a smirk pulling at her lips as she turns and wraps her arms around him.

"I can never get enough of you, love," he replies with a growl as he peppers kisses along her neck. 

She couldn't deny that as sore as she was, she could never get enough of him as well.

Killian unbuttons his shirt off of her naked body and tosses it into the hamper before he tugs her panties down. She kicks out of them, adding to the dirty clothes before closing them in the hamper and steps into the tub, feeling the hot water cascading over her skin. After he hangs a couple of towels, he follows behind her, closing the curtains.

Emma pours shampoo in her hands, working the suds in her hair before she steps back. Killian watches as she closes her eyes and tilts her head back under the water with her elbows raised as she rinses, her breasts protrude out, begging to be touched. He takes the opportunity to grab the body soap, lathering it into his hands before he reaches for her gorgeous peaks, massaging and teasing the nipples as he works the soap into her skin. Her mouth falls open in pleasure with her head still back, a moan escaping her lips. He's instantly hard as his hands wander all over her body, saving the best part for last. He reaches her aching nub, but when his fingers dip into her folds, she hisses.

"You alright, love?" He asks as he releases her.

She lowers her hands and opens her eyes, seeing the concerned look on his face. "Yeah, just sore." She then flashes him a reassuring smile as she rests her hands on his shoulders. "But please don't mistake that for a complaint."

His lips pull into a smile as he puts his hands on waiste and kisses her lips. "Believe me, I heard no such thing coming from you last night... or this morning."

She smiles mischievously as he kisses her shoulder, keeping a small distance between them. He is trying his best not to pounce on her with how sore she is and also knowing that Liam is in the adjacent room sleeping.

Emma has other plans, however. She still has to pay him back for fingering her under the blanket with his brother and Elsa in the room only a short distance away.

They switch places and as he's busy washing and rinsing his hair, she takes the soap into her hands, lathering it into his chest hair. He sighs pleasantly as she runs her fingers through it before trailing her hands down his stomach.

"I may be pretty sore and satisfied myself, but that doesn't mean I can't take care of you."

He opens his mouth to protest, but he finds it rather difficult when she's grabbing his hard weight in her nimble fingers. She starts stroking him slowly and he lets out a breathy groan and tilts his head back as he jerks his hips into her touch. She presses kisses to his soaking wet body, lowering herself until she's on her knees, pressing a kiss to his tip and wrapping her lips around him. When she has him partially in her mouth, he has to refrain from moaning as he tilts his head back and tangles his fingers in her wet locks. He rocks his hips into her slowly as she bobs her head on him, going from the base to the head over and over. Her lips go deeper and by the time she takes him whole, he's very close to the edge when they hear a knock on the door, Liam's voice sounding through it.

"Killian, is that you in there?"

Before he can answer, they hear the door open. Emma doesn't even flinch. In fact if it wasn't for Killian's large length in her mouth, she'd be grinning. This was even better than Liam being in the other room.

"Aye," he manages, trying not to give it away that Emma's in there with him.

"Good, I have to take a leak."

They can hear Liam unzipping his pants and emptying his bladder in the toilet just outside the shower curtain. 

"You alright in there little brother? You're awfully quiet?"

Emma snorts through her nose, trying to hold back her laughter at the irony.

"I'm fine. Just have soap in my eyes." 

Emma grabs his balls and starts caressing them, meanwhile Killian is biting his tongue, trying to refrain from groaning.

"Aren't you even going to ask why I just got home?"

Killian curses Liam inwardly for continuing to talk to him after he's done using the toilet, but at the same time, mind-blowing pleasure is coursing through his body and its really hard for him to care about anything else

"I didn't realize that you did. Emma and I fell asleep after you left," Killian lies.

Part of him thinks that he wants to strangle his brother because he specifically told him not to get attached to Elsa, but the other part of his brain is caught in a haze of passion from the blow-job he's receiving.

"Right," Liam says sarcastically, not knowing very well they weren't just sleeping. "Anyways, don't worry, Killian. Nothing happened. We only talked."

Emma pulls out all the stops, taking him as deep as she possibly can while stroking with one hand and teasing his balls with the other.

"All night just talking? Why do I find that hard to believe?" He asks, at the same time thinking how easy is it is to get so caught up in doing something with the person you fancy that time escapes you.

"I promise that's all it was. Elsa is great. I really like her."

Killian doesn't say anything as he feels the pleasure building and he thrusts harder into Emma's mouth, chasing his orgasm.

"I know you're probably pissed with me because I promised I wouldn't get attached, but if you think about it, we're only a six-hour flight away and plus you'll get to see me more."

Killian really wasn't the least bit upset at this point as he let out a silent groan, stilling his movements as he spilled his seed into Emma's mouth.

"So you now you're giving me the silent treatment... I guess that's my cue to leave. But you better be ready to talk to me when you get out."

With that, they heard the door creak open and shut as the sound of Liam's footsteps faded behind it.

Killian was panting as Emma releases him and stands up, a wicked smile crossing her lips. They both laugh as it sets in what they just did with his brother just on the other side of the curtain.

"I guess I deserved that," he breathes, kissing her swollen lips.

"Mmhmm."

They finishing washing and step out, drying themselves before they sneak down the hall to Killian's bedroom wrapped in towels.

"We'll have to go my place so I can get some clean clothes," she says, realizing she'll have to wear Killian's clothes for the time being because she only has a hooded sweatshirt there other than what she wore last night. She makes a mental note to bring some over to keep at his place. He usually stays with her, but it wouldn't hurt to have some extra clothes there just in case.

"Love, I think you look fine with what you're wearing now," he says with a mischievous smile as he comes up behind her, pulling off the towel from her body and grabs her hips.

"I'm not going out in public like this," she laughs.

He places a kiss on her neck and releases her before he walks over to his dresser drawer and pulls the top drawer open.

"Well, you'll just have to fill up your drawer then, love."

She arches an eyebrow and walks over to him. "I have my own drawer?"

"Aye. I know we'll be spending most of our time at your place but I want you to feel like home when you are here. I made some room in the closet for you, too."

She smiles and puts her arms around the back of his neck. "Thank you. And I'm currently clearing out half of my closet for you. I have a bunch of old clothes that I don't wear anymore and I'm dropping them off at the homeless shelter."

"I get my own space in your closet?"

"Of course. You're going to be staying at my place alot and you certainly won't be staying in the guest bedroom when August leaves."

"I don't know, I think I'd prefer the guest room," he teases as he wraps his arms around her.

"Well if that's what you prefer, that's fine with me. I'll just go back to my vibrator," she threatens with a coy smile as she pulls away from him.

He grabs her hand and tugs her back to him. "I don't think so, love. We both know I'm much more satisfying."

"You are but, it's hard to have sex if you're in the other room."

"I was only joking, love. I would never pass up the chance to fall asleep with you in my arms."

"I know." She kisses him on the cheek and steps away to get dressed.

Emma puts on the smallest pair of Killian's shorts she can find, which were a pair of grey sweat-shorts, along with one of his t-shirts and her sweatshirt as they start to walk toward the door. "Wait. If Liam sees my hair wet, he's going to know I was in the shower with you."

"You're right. Just go in the bathroom and turn on the shower for a few minutes while I go and talk to my brother."

"Okay."

He kisses her forehead as they leave the bedroom. Killian goes into the kitchen, finding Liam there making coffee.

"So, are you going to talk to me now, Killian?"

Killian fights the urge to smile as he pulls out a mug from the cupboard and fills it with coffee. He wasn't actually upset with Liam if he was indeed telling the truth and only talked with Elsa. He's glad that he didn't just have a one-night stand with her and left it at that. But he sighs, making his brother think otherwise.

"Look, Killian. I meant what I said. I'm not going to hurt her. I really would like to get to know her more and spend time with her. And if things pan out, I think we could make a long-distance relationship work."

"Liam, you've only known her a day and you're already talking about a relationship."

"I know, but that's how much I like her. And after our conversations, I feel like we know eachother pretty well now."

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up too quickly, brother."

"I know. I just can't help it. It's been lonely in England without you, and after a string of one-night stands when I broke up with my last girlfriend, Elsa is just such a refreshing change of pace, you know?"

"I do, Liam. I know very well what that's like." Not that he had experience with one-night stands after Milah, but he knew what it was like to feel lonely and miserable and after he met Emma, all of that changed almost instantly.

They continued to chat and when Emma comes out of the bathroom, they met Elsa at Granny's for breakfast. Afterwards, Killian and Liam parted ways with them so that Emma could pick up Henry. 

 

* * *

 

The next day at work, Emma and Elsa are pulling their hair out because of how busy it is. Emma had hired a cashier to run the register and she could have kicked herself for having their first day of training on National Doughnut day, when all of the doughnuts were half off. 

By the end of the day, they are tired and exhausted as things start to slow down and they send the new cashier home.

"So, now that we actually have time to talk, it's my turn to interrogate you about Liam," Emma says crossing her arms. 

Elsa smiles as blush creeps over her cheeks. "What can I say? He's really sweet and I like him alot."

"Well, I guess we can agree that charm and good looks run in the Jones family."

"Yeah. We can definitely agree on that."

Just then, two sets of ocean-blue eyes appear through the front door, and the sight of Killian relieves the the stress lines from Emma's face. She's amazed that just his presence is enough to work wonders on her. She practically runs from behind the counter and launches herself toward him, wrapping her arms around him as she kisses his lips.

"Happy to see me, I take it?"

"You have no idea," she smiles as Elsa walks around to greet Liam. 

"We've had a day from hell, but seeing you guys makes it all better," Elsa says.

"What do say we go out for drinks? It sounds like you two could use some?" Liam asks them.

"Actually I have class but I can meet you guys at Emma's afterwards."

"Okay, lass. Until then, why don't we help you lasses close up."

"You really don't have to. You're both on vacation. You should use it for spending some quality time together."

"We don't mind, right Killian? Besides, if we get to spend time with you ladies, then it will be worth it."

"Liam's right. You both have a had a long day. Let us help clean."

Emma smiles as she leans in to whisper in his ear. "Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"Love you too, Emma," he smiles as he caresses her cheek.

Just then, Henry walks through the door with his backpack strapped to his shoulders. 

"Hey, Henry. I want you to meet Killian's brother. This is Liam. Liam, this my son."

"Hi Liam, I'm Henry."

"Nice to meet you, lad," Liam says shaking his hand.

"How was school, kid?" Emma asks him. 

"It was fine. I have to write this big paper for my English class based on fairy tales," Henry replies as Emma puts her arm around his shoulder. 

"So what are going to write about?" 

"Not sure yet."

"Well I think you should write about Captain Hook," Killian suggests with a smirk.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Of course you do."

"That's a great idea. And maybe you can take me on your ship so I can get the experience of being on a pirate ship," Henry exclaims, getting excited.

"Of course, lad. I'd love to take you on the Jolly," Killian agrees. "I can show you how to sail."

"I don't know about that," Emma says, concerned for his safety.

"Please mom. I'll wear a life jacket. Please please please."

"Yeah, come on mom," Liam pleads with them. "Killian and I are expert sailors."

"And you know I would never let anything happen to him," Killian assures her with his lip sticking out in a pout.

She sighs in surrender, not being able to say no to the adorable, puppy-dog look he's giving her.

"Okay, fine. But I want you back before dark. So, you guys should go now while we close up. We'll just have to take a rain check on you guys helping us."

"Of course, love." 

"Yay, thanks, mom!" Henry gives her a hug and starts to head out the door.

Killian kisses her on the cheek as Liam says goodbye to Elsa.

"Be safe," Emma tells Killian. "I love you."

"I love you too," Killian gives her hand a gently squeeze before he lets it go and turns around to follow Henry and Liam out the door.

 

* * *

 

"How was it? Did you have fun?" Emma asks Henry as the boys walk through the door of Emma's place

"Yeah, it was a blast! Thanks for letting me go."

"You're welcome. Now, it's time for bed."

"Okay mom. Goodnight, Killian. Night Liam."

"Goodnight, Lad. You did a great job steering the helm."

"Thanks. I can't wait to write about being on an actual ship."

Emma laughs at his enthusiasm. "Go brush your teeth and I'll tuck you in."

Henry trots off down the hall and after she tucks him in, she pours Killian and Liam some rum drinks.

Elsa joins them a while later and they sit around at the kitchen table with their drinks.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the week?" Emma asks the boys.

"I'm going to show Liam around town and do some more sailing together, you know do some brother bonding. Nothing too exciting."

"Well, we should go to the Storybrook Festival on Saturday. They're setting up rides and various booths and games. Elsa and I will be there in the morning selling doughnuts and coffee instead of opening the shop."

"We'd love to, lasses. Although I have to worn you, Killian's afraid of heights so he won't be going on the Ferris wheel."

"I am not," Killian argues.

"Yes you are. You won't even climb up a ladder to the roof when we needed to replace the shingles back home."

"Well, that's different. The roof was pretty steep. And falling from a two-story house is not my idea of a good time."

"We shall see when we go to ride the Ferris wheel and you chicken out," Liam chuckles.

Emma smiles as she wraps her arms around Killian and leans her head on his shoulder. "I love when you two fight over silly things. "I can't say that I won't hate to see you head back to England, Liam."

"Yeah, I agree with you there," Elsa says, covering Liam's hand with hers under the table resting on his lap.

Killian's heart swells at the thought of him leaving. After seeing him at the airport, he realized that he had forgotten how much he actually missed his older brother and watching him leave was going to be tough.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I've updated, but I'm intending to finish this story, so hopefully I haven't lost too many of you. To those of you who are still reading, hope you enjoy!

The next day, Killian goes through his belongings, trying to figure out what he's going to bring with him when he moves in with Emma. He's still keeping his house, but he'll be spending most of his time at his girlfriend's place. 

He goes through a chest in his bedroom of old family heirlooms and other things he's had since he was young. There's an old jewelry box that he digs out and opens, revealing a silver necklace with various charms, including a round pendant with a ruby jewel. He admires it, fondly remembering the woman who it belonged to and slips it into the pocket of his leather jacket.

Later on, he goes with Liam to help August pack and move some of his things to his father's house.

 

* * *

 

"So, how's it going with you and Liam?" 

Elsa blushes at Emma's question as she's making a mocha frappe for a customer. "It's fine. We're just friends."

Emma crosses her arms, a doubtful look on her face. "Oh, please. He looks at you like a lost puppy dog looking for a home..." she laughs. "...drool and all."

Elsa sighs as she places the lid on the coffee cup and picks it up, turning around. "And he also got a two-way ticket when he left England." She hands the customer their coffee with a bright smile. "Enjoy your coffee. Have a nice day."

"So, what happen to the possibility of a long-distance relationship?" Emma asks after the customer leaves. Elsa turns around to look at her.

"Those never work. Besides, I'm fine with just being friends. It's just better that way."

"Uh-huh." Emma smirks at her before going back to her office. As she does, she's feeling dizzy and a bit nauseous as she holds her stomach, but is determined to get through the day.

 

* * *

 

"Thanks for helping me move most of my stuff. You guys really didn't have to."

"It's not a problem, mate. We're happy to help."

"Still, you're supposed to be enjoying some brotherly bonding."

"Aye, and I'd say we've spent enough time," Killian teases with a chuckle before he takes a swig of his beer. After he and Liam helped August move everything into his father's place, except for what he would need to get him through the next few days, the three of them stopped at the Rabbit Hole before Emma and Elsa get out work.

"Agreed. I'm already sick of this ponce," Liam jokes. 

August laughs and takes a drink of his beer. "Well, how long to you plan on staying, Liam?"

"Until Sunday."

"Are you sure you don't mind staying at Emma's for the next few days to get Henry off to school in the morning."

"Not at all. Like I said, you need to spend time with Liam. And besides, what's three more days anyway?"

"Yeah, Killian, what about my needs?" 

"Well, isn't it Elsa's job to meet you needs now, brother?" 

"Different kind of needs," Liam smirks as blush reaches cheeks.

"Well, anyways..." Killian says to change the subject. "Speaking of needs, tell me, how are things with Ruby?" he asks August.

August blushes. "We're taking things slow. I just lost my father, so I'm not really in an emotional state for anything serious, but I do like her a lot."

"Of course. It's good to take things slow," Killian remarks pointedly towards Liam. "Better not to rush things."

Liam rolls his eyes. "You're one to talk. You're already going to be living with Emma and how long have you been dating?"

"That's different. I don't live in a different country."

"Yeah, yeah. Can we not talk about this now? And anyways, we should be leaving to meet the lasses. I want to see Elsa before she has to go to class."

"Alright, lets go. Take it easy, mate," Killian says to August before he stands from his stool and Liam does the same.

"Bye August."

"See you guys later."

Killian and Liam walks out of the bar and head to Killian's car parked out front. As Killian pulls out his keys, his eyes drop to them and just as he makes his way around to the driver's side, he feels a tug on his elbow.

"Uh, Killian..."

"What is it?" Killian turns to look at his brother.

Liam's eyes are fixed on something behind Killian, his expression readless as he gives a slight nod, signaling him to look in that direction.

Confusion washes over Killian's face as he turns back around. Looking ahead of him, his eyes quickly darken as his jaw tightens. How in the bloody hell did she even find him?

"Liam, go ahead without me. I can just walk there in a bit." Liam nods as Killian hands him the keys and after he takes off in the car, Killian approaches his ex-fiancé.

"Milah? What the devil are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Killian." She gives him a seductive smile but it's not returned as she steps closer and grabs the collar of his shirt with her hands, her lips inching closer to his. "I missed you."

Killian quickly removes her hands and backs away. "Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you cheated on me with my partner," he snaps.

Her features fell, but the guilty look in her eyes doesn't phase him. "I know. I messed up, but I want to make this work again. We all make mistakes and I realized letting you go was the biggest one I've ever made."

He couldn't believe his ears as irritation settled under his skin. "How did you even find me?"

"You're old boss told me you came here to Storybrooke, Maine. I stopped by the police station, but you weren't there, so I wandered around trying to find you. I should have known you'd be at the bar."

"Well, you've waisted your time and money because I'm not interested in getting back together with you. I have someone here who loves me."

"But, Killian, I love you. I've always loved you. And I want to be with you. Please, just give me another chance. You can't tell me you don't still love me."

Killian looked her dead in the eye as he swallowed thickly. "Sorry, love. This ship has sailed." He turned and walked away and Milah shouted after him.

"Wait, Killian. Will you just consider it?"

He turned his head to look at her as she reached into her bag, pulling out what appeared to be a ticket.

"Look, I'm staying at a hotel and leaving Monday night and I want you to come back with me. We can start over and you can live near your brother again. I know that he's just here visiting and I know how much you can't stand being apart from him." Milah extended her hand and tucked the ticket in his jacket pocket. "It's a one-way ticket to England. If you decide to go, I'll be waiting at the airport for you. If you don't, then I'll leave you be and you can give the ticket to Liam if he plans on staying until then... but I really hope you decide to come back." With that she turned and walked away. 

Was this woman serious? Why in the bloody hell would he go back with her? He is not in the least bit interested. In fact, he's just going to take the ticket and tear it up. Just as he reaches into his pocket, his phone starts buzzing from his jean pocket and sees that it's Emma calling him. A smile finds his lips as he answers it, telling her he's on his way. He walks the three blocks to the bakery and walks in. 

"Hi, Killian," Elsa greets him as Liam is leaning over the counter in front of her, turning to look at him with a questioning look.

"Hi, lass. Emma in her office?"

"Yeah, she's kind have been hiding all day. I don't think she feels good." 

A concerned look flashes in his eyes as he makes his way around the counter.

"So, what, you're not going tell me what happened with Milah?" Liam asks him.

"Who's Milah?" Elsa inquires.

"She's Killian's ex-fiancé."

"Oh," Elsa responds with a schocked expression in her features.

"I'll explain later," he answers quietly. "But for now, can you two not say anything?"

Liam and Elsa exchange looks before their eyes revert back to Killian. "Yeah, of course."

"Thanks." Killian opens the backroom door and goes into Emma's office, shutting the door behind him.

Emma is sitting at her computer, her head turning to look at him. Her smile is weak, eyes a jaded green and her skin pale as he approaches and she stands up, wrapping her arms around him.

"You alright, love?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired."

He doesn't exactly buy it, but places his hand on her cheek while his other one is on her hip as he kisses her forehead. 

"Why don't you close early, sweetheart so you can go home and rest?"

"No, really, I'm actually feeling much better. And I'd rather spend time with you."

"You sure?"

She gives him a nod. "Yeah, promise. I'll just close up shop and go home to change. Meet me there?"

"Of course. I'll be missing you in the meantime" he says, smiling warmly and kisses her lips softly. 

They both go back up front, swinging the door open holding hands as they walk in on Liam and Elsa making out with with her sitting on the counter and Liam between her knees. Killian clears his throat and Liam quickly pulls away from her as Elsa jumps off the counter, both of them blushing profusely. 

"Just friends, my ass," Emma smirks.

 

* * *

 

That evening, Killian and Liam walk with Emma and Henry and get ice cream, leisurely strolling through storybrook with their ice cream cones. 

After they've finished them, Emma gets a bit chilly and Killian drapes his jacket over her shoulders. By that time, Henry is exhausted from the day, barely able to keep his eyes open, so they drive home in Killian's car. Saying goodbye to Liam, Emma and Henry go inside with Killian walking them there.

As Henry trudges off to brush his teeth, Killian puts his arm around her and kisses her lips. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, love?"

Emma smiles as she wraps her arms around the back of his neck.

"Yeah." She nuzzles her nose against his and her lips linger over his as he looks deeply into her eyes.

"You alright, love?" She nods but he can tell her mind is heavy with thoughts. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I told you before, I'm just tired."

"Okay," he says, accepting her answer for now. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too." She grips the collar of his button-up shirt and captures his lips with hers. He lets out a low groan before he pulls away. "Goodnight, love."

"'Night, Killian."

 

* * *

 ~~~~

After Emma gets ready for work very early the next morning, she pulls on Killian's jacket that she borrowed last night. It's warm and comfortable and she loves how it smells like him. It's comforting, given the fact that she didn't sleep last night because of many things weighing on her mind. Their relationship's about to fast forward pretty soon and she's scared to death. She doesn't even know how she's going to handle everything yet, all she knows is that she loves him much more than she would prefer.

She grabs her keys and straps her purse to her shoulder, walking out the front door. After locking it, she gets a chill from the cool morning air and slips her hands into the pockets of Killian's jacket as she walks down the porch steps. Making her way to her car, the hand that isn't holding her keys feels something in the pocket. Some sort of jewelry, she decides based on the coolness of it and the sound it makes. Her curiosity gets the better of her and she pulls it out, along with something else that fees like paper. She seperates the necklace, holding it over her hand as she admires it. From the looks of it, the necklace is old, but the charms are beautiful. Maybe it was his mother's?

A smile crosses her lips as she places her keys and the other item on her car and puts on the necklace, knowing that it was intended for her. Why else would he be carrying something so valuable. She grabs her keys and then the white ticket that she accidentally took out of Killian's jacket pocket. She's about to slip it back in there when her eyes scan over it and she realizes what it could be but its too dark to really read the printed ink. She pulls out her phone, using the light from the screen to get a better view. Seeing that it's exactly what she thought, her features immediately drop.

 

* * *

 

Killian's eyes slowly open as he scrambles to get out of bed. He wipes the sleepiness from them and looks at his alarm clock on his night stand, the hands on the clock making it clear that it's three in the morning. He may have been an early riser but even he didn't wake at this ungodly hour but whoever was pounding incessantly on his door did. Thinking it may be some sort of an emergency and that perhaps something had happened to Emma on her way to work is the only thing bringing him to his feet and rushing to the door. His eyes are still trying to adjust to his surroundings as he opens it.

"Emma?" His face falls when he realizes that Emma is standing on his doorstep in tears. His heart sinks, his eyes growing soft and even in his groggy state, he notices that she's wearing his jacket and he also notices that she's wearing the necklace from said jacket. "What's wrong, love?" His voice is laced with concern as he steps toward her, extending his arms to pull her close to him, but she backs away. 

"You're going back to England?!" she asks sharply, her voice gurgled as the tears continue to fall down her face. "You're leaving and you weren't going to bother to tell me?!"

He can't even comprehend the feelings that overwhelm him as his brows furrow in confusion. "Leaving? Who told you I was leaving?" he breathes, trying to steady himself. Seeing her like this breaks him apart. 

"No one told me anything! I found this...!" She reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out something he can't quite see until she shoves in front of his face.

"Bloody hell..." It was the one-way plane ticket that Milah gave to him. He had completely forgotten about it. 

"And don't try to tell me it's Liam's. It has your name on it and dated the day after he's leaving." She drops her hand, her voice shaky and more quiet as she continues. "So what, you thought that after we watch Liam get on the plane, you were just going to sneak away after him?" 

"Emma, please... I can explain-"

"You don't have to. I may have grown up in foster homes my whole life but I am not stupid. The thought of moving in with me and my son was too much for you and instead of telling me, you chose to flee."

"Emma, I would never do that. Milah came here from England and gave me that ticket, wanting me to come back with her." He quickly realizes he had just dug himself a deeper hole by the gutted look on her face.

"So, it's worse than I thought..." she manages in almost a whisper. "You're still in love with her..."

"Love, you're the only woman I love. And I had no intention on going with her," he explains in a pleading voice. 

"Then why didn't you tear up the ticket?" she asks, her voice louder. "Why did you keep it from me that she was here?"

"Emma... I was going to but I didn't want to upset you. I never want to hurt you..."

Her glistening eyes were full of doubt as she shook her head. "No, if you didn't want to hurt me, you would have told me the truth." She pulls the jacket off of her and shoves it at him, throwing the ticket in his direction and it falls to the ground. She starts to leave, but he gently grabs her hand.

"Please don't go, darling. Can't we just talk about this?"

She gives him a readless stare as she releases her hand from his hold and reaches for the necklace, unclasping it and putting it in his hand. "And here I thought this was for me, but I guess I was wrong. I also thought you were different, but it turns out you're just like everyone else who's left me..."

With that she turns and walks away and he can't even move or speak as he just stands there and looks at the necklace in his hand. It was his mother's and he had never even dreamed of giving it to anyone before, but he very much intended on giving it to her.

 

* * *

 

Emma unlocks her shop and enters, dropping her purse and keys and shuts the door. She leans against it, slowly sliding down until she's sitting on floor and starts sobbing uncontrollably. How could he do this to her? After she gave him her trust, her heart, her body. He was willing to just throw it all away and go back to someone who cheated on him.

After a moment, she tries to gather herself, wiping her tears. She places her hand on her belly and looks down through her watery gaze. "I guess you'll be without a father, too... I'm so sorry..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I wasn't planning on taking this long to update, I started writing another story and got caught up in it.

That day is the worst Killian has experienced in a long time. Emma wouldn't answer or return any of his calls. She wouldn't speak to him if he came into the shop and Elsa and Liam kept telling him she just needed space. Emma thought he was leaving though and he couldn't let her think that. 

The next morning before dawn, Killian is laying on his stomach, his face buried in his pillow as his phone rings, waking him up. He groans and reaches an arm out, picking it up quickly to stop the annoying sound. 

He lifts his head, mumbling against the pillow as he answers it.

"Hello?"

"Killian, sorry to call you during your time off and at such an early hour but the alarm went off at the pawn shop. Would you mind patrolling while I check it out?"

His immediate thoughts went to Emma, knowing that she was at the bakery at this hour.

"Sure Dave, I'm on it." He hangs up and quickly gets dressed before running out the door. He gets in his car and heads for town.

As he gets closer to the shops, he slows down and scans the streets, looking for anyone or anything out of the ordinary. It's eerily quiet though, but then again it is three in the morning. He stops when he reaches the bakery and pulls in front of it, seeing that the light is on inside. He picks up his phone and dials her number, praying that she answers so he knows she's all right.

But of course, she doesn't.

Sighing heavily, he looks down at the contact picture of herself on his phone, staring at the beatiful features of her face. If there was a break-in, the thief was probably long gone by now anyway. Robbers don't normally hang around afterward waiting to get caught. But still, he can't help but worry about his love, even if she is mad at him.

He slips his phone into his pocket and lifts his head up, looking out the window ahead of him. As he does, he notices movement in his purview to the side of the bakery. He quickly looks in that direction, but whatever it was, it was too fast to see. He doesn't waist any time unbuckling and getting out of his vehicle, pulling out his off-duty gun as he heads in that direction. As he makes his way to the side of the building and peaks around the corner, he sees someone running  away from him. 

He instinctively takes off, calling after him but the figure is too far head. His heart is racing as he follows the person down the alley. As soon as he reaches the next street, they're nowhere to be seen. Killian looks up and down the street as he bends over, his hands resting on his knees, trying to catch his breath, but there's no sign of anyone. He curses himself as he starts walking back and pulls his phone out to let David know what happened.

"Sorry Dave. He got away."

"Alright. You did what you could. Just check on Emma, will you?"

"I'm on my way there now." Although he doubts she would answer the door to talk to him. He reaches her shop and knocks loudly on the backdoor.

"Emma, please. Answer the door. There's been a thief spotted and I need to make sure you're alright."

He waits a moment and she doesn't answer.

"Emma, please! I know you're mad at me but I just need to know that you're alright. Or at least call your father and let him know."

The door finally opens and relief is swept over him as she peaks her head out. Her eyes are guarded and her face is pale, but she's an absolute sight for sore eyes.

"I'm fine, happy? Now please leave." She slams the door before he can even speak. 

"Good to know, love."

With that, he turns and walks away. At least she's safe.

 

* * *

 

The end of the week approaches and Emma continues to avoid Killian at all costs as she tries to figure out what she's going to do from here. She had taken a pregnancy test the day before she found the airplane ticket and had been to the doctor after that to confirm that she is indeed pregnant. But it's fine. She raised Henry on her own, with the help of August and this time she had her parents and friends. 

On Saturday, Emma and Elsa set up a booth with doughnuts and coffee for the early morning festival patrons. The two of them had spent all night and morning making Swan puff pastries filled with vanilla cream. Her dad kept telling her not to go to the shop alone since the someone tried to break into the pawnshop again so Elsa started going in with her.

As they sell doughnuts and coffee to the patrons, her son comes running up to her, her parents following behind him. 

"Mom, can I go on some rides with Leo?"

"Sure kid, just stay with grandma and grandpa okay?"

"I promise," he says with a nod.

"Okay."

"Hey, Emma, how's it going?" David asks her as he and Mary Margaret approach to greet her.

"It's going pretty well. Thanks for taking Henry."

"Not a problem," he says and scratches the back of his head as though he wants to say something that he knows she won't like. 

"What is it?" she asks with hesitance.

"Why don't I take the boys to some of the rides," Mary Margaret says to both of them.

Emma rolls her eyes because she knows exactly what this is about.

"Okay, I'll find you in a minute," David says to her and kisses her forehead.

"Love you, Mom," Henry says to her as he starts to leave with Leo and Mary Margaret.

"Love you too, kid."

"I'll see you later, sweetheart. By Elsa," Mary Margaret says, waving to her.

"Bye Mrs. Nolan."

David lets a sigh as he finally answers his daughter. "Nothing, I was just wondering if you were ever going to talk to Killian."

Emma looks away and stacks the empty trays in front of her that held the doughnuts. "There's nothing I want to say. He's leaving and that's that. I should have just listened to you before."

"Emma, don't you think he would have told you if he was leaving."

"Why would he? Graham didn't. He just left without saying a word to anyone."

"Well, I think you and I both know that Killian's different. All I'm saying is just talk to him before you shut him completely out. He could be telling the truth about Milah."

With that said, David turns and walks away, leaving Emma to ponder her thoughts.

Elsa looks at her with a small smile. 

"You know he's probably right. Liam told me Killian had no plans to leave. He loves you too much to do that." 

Emma doesn't reply as costomers approach to buy some pastries. She rings them up and after they've gone, she looks up to see Killian and Liam approaching.

"Shit... Elsa please, don't tell him I'm here," Emma pleads as she turns around, heading for the tent behind them. 

"Emma, he knows you're working here today."

"Just tell him I left."

Elsa sighs but agrees with a nod. "Okay, but you're going to have to talk to him eventually."

Emma slips into the tent before Killian can see her and she listens to their conversation.

"Good morning Elsa. Is Emma around?" Killian asks.

"No, I'm sorry, she went home. She said she wasn't feeling well."

"Elsa, I know she's here. I spoke to her parents."

"Damn," Emma curses under her breath and turns around, quickly sneaking out of the back of the tent. She moves quickly through the crowd of people and leaves the festival. She gets in her car that's parked nearby and pulls away, heading for the bakery.

When she gets there, she texts her parents to let them know that she left, asking them to take Henry home when they're ready to leave. She ignores the slue of responses she gets back from them as she gets out of her car and goes around the back to unlock the door. 

She's deep in thought, trying desperately to convince herself not to go back to the festival. Just seeing a glimpse of him there made her realize how much she misses him. And god, she misses him. She misses his touches and the way he kisses her. She misses him telling her he loves her and the way he feels between her legs as their both writhing in pleasure. She misses every part of him and it's killing her not to see him, but she refuses to let that tempt her.

Emma fumbles with the keys before finding the correct one and slips it into the lock. Her mind is a jumble of thoughts as she feels something hard pressed to her head. She twitches in response when she hears a click and immediately freezes in place. Fear rushes through her blood at the sound and all of a sudden a forceful hand is covering her face, a solid body behind her.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you... as long as you do what I say and don't scream, got it?"

His words were in no way comforting and her heart is stuttering rapidly. Emma nodded as much as she could in her position. The barrel of his gun was pressed to her skull, his breathing harsh on her skin and she could tell he was wearing a mask.

"That's a good girl. Now, open the door."

She tries to stay steady, but couldn't keep her hands from shaking as she opens the door and removes the key. Once inside, he kicks it closed behind him and instructs her to take him to the safe. She obeys him and when they are in her office, he releases his grip so she can kneel down and unlock the safe. The gun is still pointed at her from behind as she moves as quickly as her unsteady fingers would allow.

"Hurry up!" he shouts. "We don't have all day before your boyfriend shows up."

Emma freezes again. He had obviously been sneaking around, watching her leaving work with Killian at night. The fear bubbling inside cripples her, but she forces herself to turn the combination of the knob until the door of the safe clicks open. 

"Now, put all of the money in this bag," he demands as he drops a backpack in front of her. The cash was prepared in a deposit bag and she unzipps it, tipping it over into the backback. When the bank bag is empty, he forcefully grabs the backpack and starts walking back toward the office door. "Very smart girl. You did good."

"And you're very stupid. Now slowly drop the weapon and the bag."

Relief swarms over Emma at the sound Killian's voice at the doorway of the office. She is still on her knees in front of the safe, so she can't see what's going on behind her but she can hear the bag being dropped to the floor.

All of a sudden, her hair is being tugged backwards, forcing her to yelp in pain and to get up as the gun is at her temple again and she's being turned around. The look on Killian's face tears her apart and he's holding his gun in his hand as the thief grabs his backpack and is standing behind her with a tight grip on her arm.

"Killian..." she manages, her voice strangled.

"Drop the gun or your lovely girlfriend here is dead," the thief threatens. Killian's eyes are the darkest shade of blue as he slowly reaches down to set the gun on the floor and comes back up, raising his hands in surrender.

"Now back away."

Killian swallows thickly and obliges, backing out of the office. Emma is being forced forward, following him. When they reach the kitchen, the thief instructs Killian to stay put as he pulls Emma backwards toward the backdoor. She whines at the strong grip on her arm as he opens the door and walks her outside.

Again, she hears a click of a gun, only its not the one being pressed to her head. 

"I believe my deputy told you to drop the weapon."

David has a gun pointed at the robber and is positioned on the side of the building in clear view of the street in front of the bakery.

Emma is relieved as the robber releases his grip on her and removes the gun and starts to slowly kneel down, setting it on the ground. David urges her over to him with a gesture of his head and she quickly complies, standing next to him. Killian is outside of the building at that point. Her eyes meet his and all of the anger she'd harbored inside of her was completely gone. "Stay here, Emma," her father whispers and steps toward the robber, his gun still focused on him. She quietly sighs in relief, knowing the theif is caught. She feels so much lighter as he raises his hands in surrender.

"Mom!"

Emma's heart stops when she hears Henry calling for her and she and David distractedly turn their heads to see him running toward them. 

"Henry, no! Stay put!"

David is caught off guard and the robber quickly grabs the gun, pointing it at her son.

Everything happens in a blur, and in one fluid motion Killian jumps in front of the robber's view, blocking Henry as the gun is fired.

"Killian!"

As the bullet impales into Killian, he falls to the ground and the thief turns around in the opposite direction, but smacks into Liam, who is ready with handcuffs. He knocks the gun out of the thief's hands and pulls his arms behind his back, reading his rights as he puts the handcuffs on him. David runs to him and takes over so Liam can tend to his brother. 

Emma runs over to Killian, tears rushing down her face. "Killian!" She kneels on the ground and cups his face as Killian groans in pain. "Call 911!" she shrieks as she lowers her forehead to his.

"I'm sorry, Emma. When I got the call from Killian, I told Henry to stay at the festival with Mary Margaret," David apologizes as he walks the thief toward the station. Liam pulls out his phone to call an ambulance and goes to his brother's side across from Emma as Henry joins her, full of worry. Emma clutches onto him, kissing his forehead as Mary Margaret approaches. 

"Will you take him while I go with Killian to the hospital?" she asks her mother.

"Yeah, of course." She extends her hand to him. "Come on, Henry." He reluctantly goes with her and Emma and Liam stay with Killian waiting for the ambulance. 

Her eyes avert to his glossy blue ones as she cups his face in her hand, brushing her thumb over his cheek.

"Emma..." he attempts to cry out and slowly closes his eyes.

She clutches onto him, her heart aching inside her chest. She can't breathe as she looks down and sees the blood on her hands that came from his wound. The air surrounding her feels thick and suffocating as she pleads in strangled cries.

"Killian, please don't leave us..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can throw things at me now. I'll update soon, I promise :(


	17. Chapter 17

"We have too keep him alert, Emma," Liam says in a shattered voice as he's on the phone with an operator.

Emma's heart feels like it has stopped in her chest as panic rushes through her blood from fear that's he's passed out. She grabs the lapel of his shirt, gently shaking him.

"Stay with us, Killian," she begs, the tears streaming down her cheeks. Her emotions start to cloud her judgment and she's desperate to get him to open his eyes."You have to stay with us... you're going to be a daddy... your baby needs you... I need you," she breathes, as she feels Liam's eyes burning into her.

"You're pregnant?" Liam asks her in shock.

She manages a nod as she cups Killian's cheeks in her hands. She can feel him breathing, which keeps her somewhat at ease. "I just found out and I haven't told anyone yet, so please don't say anything."

Liam promises with a nod and takes Killian's hand in his. "Hang on little brother. The ambulance is on their way."

"Come on, Killian, stay with us," she says again, lowering her mouth to his. She stays like that, her lips pressed to his, not moving, just needing to feel his breathing against her.

After a minute, she slowly lifts her face as she and Liam wait in a painful silence. Knowing that she could lose her precious Killian is a hundred times worse than having a gun to her head. It hurts so much, she can't find the strength in her to even breathe.

"It's _younger_ brother."

He speaks out of nowhere in a low, raspy voice and her heart feels as though it's flutterering to life again. 

A smile blossoms over her face as his eyes flutter open. His baby blues give her a reason to breathe as he looks up at her.

Liam chuckles, relief in his demeanor as he speaks. "My apologies younger brother, but it serves you right for giving as a scare like that."

Before she can even wonder if he's heard the part about being her pregnant, the alarm of the ambulance sounds as it pulls in front of the bakery.

The paramedics run to him and she is forced to part with him as they prepare to lift him up on the gurney. Only one person can ride in the ambulance with him, so Liam offers her the spot. 

"You go with him. I'll be right behind you," Liam assures her.

"Thank you," she says graciously with a nod before she gets in the ambulance.

She sits in the waiting room with Liam for what feels like an eternity. Her parents, Henry and Leo join them after a while and Liam is pacing nervously back and forth as David and Mary Maraget rub her back in soothing circles. Her cheeks are stained with tears and her shirt is stained with Killian's blood as she rests her chin in her hands, staring off into space. She's been there for hours and has no idea how Killian is doing.

She can no longer contain herself as she stands up, approaching Liam. His eyes are red and puffy, most likely identical to hers. His expression is unreadable and just watching him makes her anxious. Suddenly he stops and looks at her from a few feet away. Strings are pulling at her heart as they exchange gutted glances. 

Finally he moves again and takes her off guard when he walks up to her and pulls her into a big hug. She instinctively wraps her arms around his back, resting her cheek on his shoulder. 

"He's going to be okay," she whispers but is mostly trying to convince herself of that. His face his buried in the crook of her neck as he lets out soft cries and she feels her own tears reaching the surface again. 

"I can't lose him, Emma."

"I know. Me neither."

He tightens his hold on her and she can hardly breathe but she doesn't care. The comfort she feels is slowly relaxing her as she grips onto him for support. They just stand there in the others' embrace until a doctor finally reaches the waiting room. 

Emma and Liam wipe there tears as they pull apart from one another and turn to the doctor with hopeful expressions. 

"Killian is going to be fine."

Just that sentence alone visibly lifted a huge weight from her and Liam's shoulders. "He has a few broken ribs and we had to take him into surgery to remove the bullet shrapnel. He was very lucky. He was shot in the chest and the bullet barely missed his heart."

"But he's going to be okay?" Emma asks anxiously.

"Yes. He's in recovery now. And we'll need to keep him here for a few days."

"Can we see him?" Liam asks.

"I'm afraid no visitors are allowed in recovery but as soon as he's moved from there, you can see him," the doctor informs her and Liam before he turns and walks away. 

They hug each other in relief before they share the news with the others. They take a seat Henry jumps in her lap. She wraps her arms around him, kissing the top of his head as they wait there anxiously.

After an hour goes by, Elsa enters the waiting room with five coffees in a couple of drink carriers.

Liam, Henry and Emma stand to greet her, filling her in on Killian's status. Elsa sets the coffees down on a magazine table and Emma pulls her into a hug.

"Thanks for coming."

"Of course. I'm just sorry I didn't come sooner."

"It's okay. Thanks for taking care of everything from the festival."

"It's not a problem."

Liam joins them, wrapping his arms around both of them as they continue to wait. Mary Margaret passes around the coffees and things seem to simmer for a while. 

When the doctor finally appears again, Emma all but tackles him as she tries to get past, Liam following behind her.

"Wait, mam. Are you family?" the doctor asks her. 

"I'm his girlfriend and the mother of his child," she snaps.

"And I'm his brother," Liam informs him impatiently.

"Very well." The doctor tells them the room number and they all but sprinted through the doors and down the corridor.

When they reach Killian's bedside, he's unconscious as he's hooked up to cords and machines. Emma feels the urge to cry again as she watches him breathing. Liam is on the other side, his eyes a stormy shade of blue as he looks down upon his brother. Emma runs her unsteady fingers through his hair as she tries to find some semblance.

 

* * *

  

Killian slowly wakes up to the bright light surrounding him, feeling lightheaded and confused. His vision is blurry and as he tries to figure out where he is, he hears the sound of soft sobs. He tries to move but it's too painful. Then the memories come rushing back to him. He was shot in the chest and taken to the hospital.

Once his vision comes into focus, he carefully looks down to see Emma's head buried into his shoulder avoiding his wound, her hand clutching onto his. "I am so sorry I doubted you. I love you so much." Her words are muffled into him, her tears soaking the material of his hospital gown. On his other side is his brother sitting in a chair as his face is hidden in his hands.

He swallows, his throat dry as he tries to muster all of the energy he has to speak. "Emma..."

He gets both of their attentions and Emma's cries suddenly stop as he sees glistening green eyes looking up at him. "Killian..." 

"It's about time, brother," Liam says as he stands up and lets out a long sigh of relief. "You had us worried sick, you ponce." Liam gives him a hug, being careful not to hurt him even more than he already is. He lingers there for a moment before he pulls away.

He and Emma exchange a look and meets Killian's eyes again. 

"I'll let you two have some alone time, I just wanted to to see for myself that you're alright."

"Just a bullet wound. No big deal. I don't know what you two were so worried about," Killian says playfully and tries to laugh but it makes his ribs hurt and he winces in pain.

"Easy there, brother." Liam gently pats his shoulder. "You've got some broken ribs. It's best not to laugh."

Killian groans and Liam leaves his side and walks out the door.

Emma is staring at him with a mournful glare, like he's about to receive a swarm of fury from her. 

He swallows thickly as he awaits a reaction. Her eyes are swollen and red and her face is pale and she looks completely broken. The sight alone crushes his insides.

Without any type of warning, she leans in and captures his mouth with hers, catching him off guard. He lets out a strangled groan as she deepens the kiss, her breathing ragged against him as though she needs his air to breathe. She cups his cheeks in her hands as he pulls all of the strength he has and parts his lips with hers, tongues and teeth dueling for dominance. He gets caught up in the kiss, feeling her lips desperately on him, he's vaguely aware that the heart monitor is beeping rapidly. It's only been days but it feels like years since he's kissed her and held her in his arms. Her not speaking to him was worse than getting shot in the chest. It was worse than broken ribs, it was even worse than the threat of death. He tries to pull her into his arms to express the relief that is rushing through him but he's restained by the cords and IV hooked up to him. 

Instead she pulls him in deeper, clinging on to him for dear life and it's painful and he literally can't breathe, but god help him, he doesn't want it to stop.

The clearing of a throat is telling them otherwise. She reluctantly pulls away, their breathing heavy as her forehead finds his for balance.

"Sorry, I heard the heart monitor and thought something was wrong," the nurse tells them. "Just take it easy. Strenuous activity is not a good idea in your condition." A hint of a smile creases her lips before she leaves the room.

Emma immediadelty climbs on the bed, carefully positioning herself next to him and buries her face in the crook of his neck. His heart swells in his chest as he strains his neck to kiss her forehead. 

"I take it you're not mad at me anymore," he jokes.

"Of course not, you idiot," she murmurs against his skin. "Especially since you saved my son's life." She nuzzles against him, turning her face to speak more clearly. "I'm sorry I assumed that you were leaving and didn't talk to you about it like a normal human being... I just... the thought of you leaving... it just hurt so much," she confesses with a heavy sigh.

"Love, I would never leave you. Even if you never spoke to me ever again. You mean too much to me. You and Henry both. You're my family." He would take a bullet everyday of the week to protect his family.

"What about Milah?" she asks.

A look of confusion washes over his face. "What about her?"

"Do you... do you still love her?"

He presses his cheek into forehead. "I let go of my love for Milah when I met you," he answers without a trace of doubt. It hurt him that she even thought that. "Believe me, you're all the woman I need," he says in a light tone. "I would never dream of being with someone else, even if I had to wait an eternity for you."

His words seem to comfort her as she lifts her hand to his cheek, brushing her thumb across his stubble. A tear escapes her eyes as she manages a weak laugh of joy. "That's good because I am never letting you go again." She kisses his forehead and he lets out a heavy breath. 

He looks deeply into her glistening eyes as he speaks again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Are we really having a baby?"

Utterly stunned, she swallows hard before replying. "You heard me?"

He gives a nod. "I thought I might have been imagining things given my condition, but yes, I did."

"Yeah, we're really having a baby. I had only started birth control before we started having sex and apparently it failed me. I'm sorry..."

He arches an eyebrow as though she were crazy. "Why are you sorry?"

"Well, we haven't been dating for very long and I know you weren't expecting to be a father-"

"I would love nothing more than to have this baby with you."

She searches his eyes, trying to see if he's telling the truth. "Really?"

"Aye. You, my love, are my world. And Henry and this baby are too."

"Well then I guess you'll have to move in permantly so we can raise our baby together," she suggests with a smile.

A wide grin pulls at his lips as his heart skipped a beat. "Sounds bloody amazing." He kisses her temple as she rests her head on the bed. "And if I were't risking everything by doing so, that theif who put a gun to you're head and dared put his hands on you would be dead in the ground when I got out of this place."

"I guess it's a good thing he's being transferred out of town to prison," Emma informs him.

"Well, at least he's gone and can't hurt you," he breathes. The memory of seeing his Emma being threatened and pushed around like that makes him shutter, so he desperately shoves it from his mind. "How long before I can go home?" he asks her. "Did they say?"

"They said you have to stay here for a few days and it will take weeks for you to recover."

He whines in complaint. "Just perfect."

She lets out a light laugh. "Well, if it makes you feel any better... as soon as you're all healed up, we're going to have the best makeup sex you've ever had in your life," she promises with a lingering kiss on his cheek.

A groan slips from his lips, hoping for a speedy recovery.

She lays with him for a while and when a nurse comes in to ask her to get off the bed, she wraps a protective arm around him and all but growls at her, refusing to leave. They'd have to physically remove her body from her baby's side.

Liam and her parents come in shortly after and she still never leaves her position.

"We're glad you're alright, Killian. You had us all worried," Mary Margaret says with a warm smile.

David nods in agreement. "And what you did for Henry... by taking the bullet for him... well you're okay in my book."

"Good to know, mate," Killian says. Though, he's not sure David will feel the same way after he finds out Killian knocked up his daughter.

"And obviously you're not going back to work anytime soon, so Liam has offered to take your place until you do."

Killian looked at his brother in shock. "You're staying?"

He nods "Just until you get better. Besides, you're going to need someone to take care of you while Emma is at work."

"Well, I can find another baker until Killian gets better," Emma tells him.

"It's okay, Emma. I'd like to help out. I'd do anything for this git," Liam teases playfully.

"Okay, well I can just work part time at the bakery then when you're not working."

"You two act as though I'm an invalid," Killian mutters. "I can take care of myself."

Emma shakes her head. "Not until you get better."

Killian sighs. "This is going to be a long recovery."

"Don't worry, hun. Liam and I will take good care of you," she says with a smile. 

"We should leave so my brother can get some rest. Would you like me to get you anything from home?" Liam asks Killian as everyone but him and Emma says goodbye and leaves the room.

"Just a change of clothes and toiletries. And can you get the necklace on my nightstand? I'm giving it to Emma."

A wide smile curves Liam's lips 

"Sure thing. And just so you know Emma, Killian would never give our mother's necklace to anyone before you," Liam says before he turns and walks out of the room.

"Is that true?" she asks him.

"Aye. It's too special to me... but you're even more so."

A smile graces her lips as she kisses him chastely.

"Well, I would be honored to wear it. I love you, Killian."

"I love you, Emma. I can't wait to start our future together."

"Me too."

Emma stays at his bedside throughout the night and his heart feels heavy as he tries to sleep. Although, it has nothing to do with the bullet they had to remove from his chest. All in one swoop, he got his Emma back, his brother was staying longer than anticipated, he found out he's going to be a father and now he and Emma are going to be living together permanently. If a bullet was all it took to make all this happen, he would have asked to be shot sooner.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, after Emma went home to sleep and take a shower, she brings Henry back to the hospital after staying with her parents for the night. He was asking about Killian all night Emma wanted to wait until Killian was more rested before taking Henry into see him. 

Emma walks with Henry to his room and opens the door. She's wearing the necklace that Killian gave her as she and Henry both walk in. Henry rushes up to Killian, standing at his bedside.

"Killian?"

He was asleep but starting to open his eyes.

"Henry, maybe we should come back later," Emma says as she approaches her son, resting her hands on his shoulder.

"No, it's fine. Henry can stay," Killian murmurs in a raspy voice with a smile pulling at his lips, his eyes now open.

Henry is silent for a moment as he looks at Killian. Concern and worry is written on his face and strings pull at Emma's heart. She didn't really want her son to see him like this, but Henry wanted to so she caved.

Suddenly, Henry reached out and wrapped his arms around Killian, making him wince.

"Careful, Henry," Emma told him.

Killian is taken off guard but he warmly welcomes Henry in his arms.

Henry stays there for a moment, resting his head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Killian. I'm so glad you're alright."

"Of course, Henry. I would take a bullet for you anytime," he says playfully. 

Henry lifts his head up, pulling away as he sniffles and wipes his face with his hand. 

"Henry, you alright?" Emma asks him, concerned.

He nods and looks at her. His cheeks are glistening with tears.

"It's alright Henry. I'm fine. No need to cry over this poor lad," he assures him. "Besides, it would take more than a bullet to take me down."

Henry looks back at him. "I knew that you would make it. I had faith, but I'm glad that we didn't lose you, Killian. My mom loves you and I don't want her to be sad."

Killian flashes him a warm smile. "Your mother's very lucky to have a son like you who cares about her so much."

"Well, you've kind of grown on me too," Henry admits with a shy smile.

"I'm glad you feel that way." He looks at Emma, meeting her gaze. She contemplates telling him about the news but she's afraid of how he will react. It's probably not the best time, anyway. 

"Do you still want to be a cop?" Killian asks him.

Henry nods. "Yeah, I want to save people and be a heroe like you," he says excitedly.

"That's something we'll have to talk about when you're older. As much as I love the idea of all of my boys being cops, I'm always worried that something will happen, like this," Emma says with a sigh.

"No need to worry, love. I'm a survivor and your father's a pretty tough one himself."

Emma smiles weakly. She doesn't know what she would do without them. 

Emma and Henry visit with Killian for a while before Emma decides it's time to leave. "Alright, kid, what do you say we go home now and let Killian get some rest?"

"Okay," Henry sulks.

She steps up to Killian, bending over to kiss his lips. "Bye, babe. I love you."

"Love you too, Emma." He takes her hand in his and presses a kiss to it. "Bye lad. Tak care of your mom for me, will you?"

Henry nods. "I will."

Emma takes her son's hand and they head for the door, waving to him before they leave.

 

* * *

 

"How are my favorite lasses today?"

Emma rolls her eyes at Liam with a smile as he stands at the front counter of her bakery in his deputy uniform. The Jones brothers really knew how to pull of a uniform, that's for sure. Liam is taller and his shoulders are broader and he has brown, curly hair instead of Killian's jet black, but Emma can definitely see why Elsa is already head over heals for him.

Emma doesn't even let him order before she hands him a bakery bag with a doughnut that she had especially picked out for him. He's been working the evening shifts and always comes in to get a doughnut before work.

"You're favorite as usual," she says with a smile.

"Thanks, Emma." Liam takes the bag a little too enthusiastically and pays for his doughnut. "I still don't know how you knew that lemon is my favorite," he says as he hands her the cash.

"I told you, it's Emma's thing. No one really knows how, but it's what she does." Elsa says with a warm smile after she appears from the backroom. She goes around the counter and wraps her arms around the back of Liam's neck, placing a kiss on his lips. He happily accepts and pulls her closer to him when she tries to escape.

"Not so fast, love." He captures her lips again and Elsa sighs pleasantly, getting caught up in the kiss.

Emma smirks as she wipes down the counter. It's nearly closing time, so the crowd has pretty much filtered out. 

Finally Emma clears her throat, causing them to break apart. Liam is breathing heavily as he presses his forward to Elsa's. "Easy tiger, we've got company," Elsa breathes as she licks her lips.

"Yes, I don't need you two grossing out my customers," Emma laughs.

"Apologies, Emma. I couldn't help myself. Liam disentangles himself from Elsa's embrace and puts an arm around her back, his hand lingering at her hip.

"So, how are you liking your job as the deputy so far?" Emma asks. It's been two weeks since Killian was shot and Liam seemed to fit in pretty well. In fact, Emma was definitely banking on Liam staying permanently. But she wouldn't tell Elsa that.

"It's going well. Your father and I are getting along. The only thing that could make it better would be if Killian were healed and working alongside us."

Emma arches a brow at him in question. "But I thought you were leaving once Killian goes back to work."

"I am, I'm just saying it could be better, but unfortunately I have to go back. I really enjoyed my job there. Plus, it's my home and it would be hard for me to leave permantly. It was easy for Killian because he had a good reason."

Emma looks at Elsa and she can tell that her friend is trying to put on a brave face. "But I would say you have two pretty good reasons to stay here," Emma points out. "One of them is standing next to you." 

"That's true, but Elsa and I already talked about this." We haven't even known each other for very long and we've decided to give the long-distance thing a try first." Liam looks at Elsa and gives her a weak smile.

"Yeah, its true. I know it doesn't work for some couples but we decided to try it out.

Emma looks between the two of them and she knows Liam is torn about leaving, so she doesn't say anything more about it. 

"So, how are things going here?" Liam asks, promptly changing the subject. 

"It's been busy, but I'm just glad to be done with school for the semester so I can help out more. One more year and we'll be running the business together," Elsa says.

"Yeah, I can't wait. I told Elsa she didn't have to graduate before she became co-owner, but she insisted."

"Well, I wanted to get my Bachelor's degree first and it would be hard to go to school and run a business," Elsa explains.

"Well, that'll be exciting. The bakery will be owned by the two prettiest lasses in town. The place will be hopping even more than it is now," Liam says as he winks at Elsa.

"Oh, and by the way, thank you again for making Henry and Killian breakfast in the morning."

Henry just finished his last day of school and was now on summer break along with Elsa, but Liam has been staying in August's room after he moved out so he could spend time with Killian and help take care of him. Emma had hired some bakers but they were still new and Emma was very adamant about them being able to follow Emma's procedures and methods when it came to making her pastries so she showed up to train them in the mornings.

"I told you, it's no problem. You and Henry are near and dear to Killian so that makes near and dear to me," Liam smiles. "But I should get to work now." He kisses Elsa's forehead and bids them farewell.

"You okay?" she asks Elsa after Liam leaves. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Elsa says defensively as she goes behind the counter to continue her tasks. But Emma knows she clearly wasn't fine. She was clearly not happy about Liam leaving. It was written all over her face.

 

* * *

 

Emma gets home and sets down her keys and purse. She smiles at the sight in the family room. Killian and Henry are sitting back on the couch playing video games. 

"How's it going?" she asks them as she takes a seat next to Henry.

"Oh, you know, just kicking Killian's butt," he replies nonchalantly, his eyes fixed on the television screen as his hands work the controller.

"Oí, that's not fair, lad. I've only started playing a week ago," Killian defends.

"Well, you think you two could take a break for a minute?" 

Killian looks at her as she tries to tell him something with her eyes. She thinks it's finally time to tell Henry about the baby.

"Sure, love. Henry, let's stop the game for a minute. Your mother and I have something to tell you."

"Okay," Henry groans but puases the game and sets the controller down on the coffee table. "What is it? Is something wrong?" He can obviously sense the tension in the room.

Emma takes his hand and looks at her son with a smile. "No, there's nothing wrong. We just don't know how you'll react to what we're about to tell you."

"Tell me what?" He looks between Emma and Killian with a puzzled look.

"Well, Henry... Killian and I... we're having a baby..." Emma finally musters. "And Killian is going to be living here permanently to help raise the baby." She looks at Henry, trying to gauge her reaction.

His face goes white and Emma starts to panic.

"But, I don't understand. You just started dating..."

"I know, but it wasn't planned. It just happened."

Henry is silent as he stands up. 

"Henry?" 

He doesn't respond as he runs to his room and slams the door. Emma starts to get up but Killian gently grabs her arm to stop her. 

"Let me talk to him, love... please?"

Emma nods. "Okay."

He kisses her cheek and carefully gets up, minding his ribs that are mostly healed by now, but still tender.

Killian goes down the hall and knocks on Henry's bedroom door. "Can we talk, lad?"

"Go away."

"Please, Henry-"

"Why? Just because you saved my life and are having a baby with my mom doesn't mean you're my father!" he calls out through the door. "I don't need a father! I have my mom!"

"I know, Henry. I just want to talk. I thought we were friends and that's what friends do. They talk to each other."

A moment goes by before the door opens and Henry immediately plops down on his bed, burying his head in his pillow.

Killian hesitantly walks to the bed and takes a seat next to him. "Henry, I'm not trying to take over this household as your father and I'm not trying to steal your mother away from you either. Please... you have to believe me. And if you don't want me here, all you have to do is say so. I care about you and all I want is for you and your mother to be happy."

"But what about when the baby comes? You will love it more than me. I'm not your son but the baby is yours. You're just going to forget about me and spend all of your time with the baby." His voice was muffled against the pillow.

A small smile pulls at the corner of Killian's lips. "That's what you're worried about? That I won't spend as much time with you?" 

Henry sniffles and nods his head against the pillow.

"Yes, I will be the baby's birth-father but that doesn't change anything between us. I will only be apart of your life for as little or as much as you want me to. It's really up to you, because like I said, I'm not trying to take over but I care about you. And if you allow me, I would like to be apart of this family."

Henry finally sits up as he wipes his tears. "So does that mean, I have to like my brother or sister?"

"Aye. You do. Don't you want to be a big brother and have someone to play video games with and pick on like siblings do?"

Henry looks at him, confused. "But I have you for that."

Killian laughs, relief relaxing his features a bit. "Well, maybe so, but I won't be here all of the time. I have a town to protect, remember?"

"Okay, fine. You can stay with us on one condition..."

"Name it lad."

"You have to take me sailing on the ship whenever I want to. Deal?" He asks, sticking out his hand.

Killian chuckles as he shakes Henry's hand. "Deal, but as long as it's okay with your mother."

Henry grins as Killian ruffles his hair. They both go back to the family room, where Emma is waiting. She stands up when she sees them, a hopeful look on her face.

"Everything okay?"

Henry nods. "Yeah. Sorry I ran off to my room. I was just surprised and I was afraid you would spend more time with the baby than me, but I'm fine now. Promise."

Emma smiles in relief and goes to hug him. "Well, I promise you, no one can replace my little boy," she says as she kisses his forehead.

I'm not a little boy anymore," he whines, eliciting a laugh from Emma. 

"I know. You're my big boy now." She looks past Henry to meet Killian's gaze, mouthing a silent thank you to him. He nods back with a smile. "What do you say we have some dinner now?"

"Yeah, I'm starving," Henry says.

"Alright, tacos sound good?"

Henry nods. "Can I finish my game with Killian before we eat?"

"Sure." 

Killian and Henry settle back on the couch as Emma goes to the kitchen. She smiles, thinking about how much she's looking forward to the four of them being a family.

 

* * *

 

On Saturday, Killian goes in the kitchen to make sandwiches for lunch as Liam comes through the door.

"Ah ah, brother. Let me do that for you. Go so down," Liam insists as he takes the lunch meat from his hands.

"I can make a bloody sandwich," Killian grumbles.

"I know, but you need to save your strength. Now no more arguing and go sit down," Liam demands as he points to the couch.

Killian rolls his eyes and gestures a mocking salute with his hand as he walks away. "Aye aye, captain."

"That's better," Liam says with a smirk.

When he finishes making sandwiches, he brings two plates to the table and goes to Henry's room, knocking on his bedroom door. "Henry, lunch is ready."

"Okay, be right there," Henry calls through the door.

The three of them sit at the table eating their sandwiches as Emma walks through the front door with Elsa.

"Hey, what's going on?" Liam asks, concerned when he sees the serious look on Emma's face.

Killian stands up and greets Emma with a kiss. 

"Henry, come here, please," Emma calls to him. He complies and stands in front of Killian and Emma as Liam gets up to stand by Elsa, a questioning look on their faces. Emma and Killian had decided last night that they were finally going to tell everyone else, starting with Liam and Elsa. Luckily Henry was able to keep it a secret until then.

"Lad, would you like to tell them?"

Henry nods excitedly. "Okay." He looks at Liam and Elsa. "My mom and Killian are having a baby," he says proudly.

Liam and Elsa faces lit up. 

"I'm going to be an uncle?" Liam asks. He already knew but Killian and Emma had asked him pretend to be surprised as though he was just hearing it for the first time.

"You are, brother," Killian confirms with a goofy grin in his face. 

Liam pulls his brother into a hug and pats him on the back. "Congratulations to both of you."

Elsa has a bright smile on her face as she hugs Emma. "Congratulations. It's so soon though."

"We know, but it wasn't planned."

"Aye, it seems that methods of contraception has failed us," Killian admits as he scratches behind his ear.

"Well, as long as you two are happy about it then we are," Elsa says as she hugs Killian.

Liam wraps his arms around Emma as well. "Agreed and now I have another reason to stay. So thanks for that," Liam teases playfully as he pulls away.

Emma smiles at Killian, both of them happy that Elsa and Liam approve. Now they just have to tell Emma's parents.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there will be one more chapter after this one. As much as I've enjoyed writing this, I think it's time to end it. Thank you all for reading and following along and having patience for the updates.

"You're what?"

Emma looks at Killian and then her father again. Is he really asking her to repeat it? "I'm uh... I'm pregnant."

David has a murderous look in his eyes along with a mixture of shock and disbelief. His fist was also clenched tightly at his side. Killian clung to Emma for dear life. He was just shot over a month ago. He didn't need a beating as well.

"It wasn't planned, okay," Emma explains in a defensive tone. "These things happen."

"That's why there's methods to prevent this kind of thing. Jones, if you were not a gentleman to my daughter, I swear-"

"Dad! It's not his fault!"

Killian shutters at the name David referred him to. He always used his first name when he was in a friendly mood and his last name when there was something wrong or he was in a bad mood.

"Were you using birth control?" Mary Margaret asks.

"Yes, exactly. I was."

David's face softens a bit but he's still on edge.

"It doesn't matter now anyways. I'm having this baby and Killian is staying with Henry and I so we can take care of the baby together."

"Aye. I love you're daughter and I'm not going anywhere," Killian pitches in as he wraps his arm around Emma's shoulder.

"And don't forget, he saved your grandson's life," Emma reminds her father.

David's features relax even more and he lets out a sigh. "Fine, but that doesn't buy your way out of everything you know. And if you do leave I will hunt you down," David threats, pointing at Killian.

"You don't have to worry about that," Killian assures him with a smile. "I've never loved anyone like I love your daughter."

Mary Margaret is about to burst into tears as she smiles brightly and opens her arms to pull Killian into a hug. "I have faith that you will take care of my daughter and grandchildren. Congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Nolan."

"Please call me Mary Margaret."

"Yes mam- I mean Mary Margaret." She pulls away and hugs Emma as well.

David let's out another sigh in defeat and extends his hand to Killian. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Davey," Killian says with a goofy grin as he shakes David's hand.

"Don't push it."

 

* * *

  

Emma comes home from work the next day. She had arranged Henry to stay at her parents' place and Liam is at Killian's house spending one of his last night's with Elsa before he has to leave in a couple of days. The doctor cleared Killian during his last hospital visit so he's going back to work on Monday.

Emma has waited for weeks for this. It's been very hard to resist him but she didn't want to hurt him while his ribs and bullet wound was healing, even when Killian said he was fine as long as they took it easy. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to take it easy though.

Walking through the door of her house, she tosses her purse and keys aside and goes on the prowl searching for Killian. Normally she would shower first after a long day of work but she can't wait any longer. She needs him now.

She goes into her bedroom and finds him on the bed reading a book. He looks up, noticing her in the doorway and flashes a smile her way.

"Hi, love. How was work?"

She doesn't answer and starts to move toward him with a feral look in her eyes.

He stares at her in confusion. "Sweetheart? You alright?

Still not saying a word, she strides over to his side of the bed and grabs the book from his hand, tossing it carelessly behind her. She quickly climbs on the bed and straddles his lap.

"What are you-?"

She cuts him off with a bruising kiss, her body leaning over him, hands cupping his cheeks. He immediately responds with an involuntary groan, not questioning any further and reaches for her, tangling his fingers in her hair. She enjoys the feeling of his soft, luscious lips and needs more of him. So much more. She parts her mouth, allowing him access and she presses her body into him, deeping the kiss. Their tongues collide, curling together in hot, desperate strokes. His scruff scraps against her lips, teeth nipping and pulling each other in the most delicious way.

Her body is on fire, overtaken by heat and lust. Her core is clenching and craving him, stomach rumbling with desire. She feels his hard length pressed to her sex and rolls her hips, seeking more friction. His hands run down her body, slipping under the hem of her shirt, gripping on to her hips, pressing her into him. A muffled moan escapes her as he aids her thrusts against him. He eagerly rocks his own hips up to meet her advances and she's completely gone. The need to have him inside of her is overwhelming.

She feels amazing against him. He loves when his Swan takes what she wants. The look in her eyes when she came through the bedroom door made his body shutter.

His cock is hard and aching in his tight jeans, their bodies never breaking contact as they continue to rub against one another.

There's too much clothing and too many boundaries between them as her hands begin to wander and she's pulling at his shirt, lifting it over his head. He whines in complaint as he has to release her lips and let go of her to allow her to remove the offending material. Her hands work quick and effortlessly, tossing his shirt across the room. Her fingers drag through his chest hair, making sure to avoid his wound as she enjoys the feel of him against her skin.

He growls and tugs at her tank top, pulling it up and she lifts her arms to let him remove it. Before she even knows what's happening, she's being rolled over on her back and he's kissing the swell of her breasts. Her fingers wind through his silky hair as he pulls on her pink bra with his teeth to find her stiff nipple. He clasps onto it with no remorse as he palms her other breast under her bra and she throws her head back, soft moans leaving her lips. With his free hand, he reaches behind her and unclasps her bra in one fluid motion, flinging it across the room.

Her pink nipples hard and begging for attention, he growls like a wild animal preying on his target, as he takes a breast in his mouth, his tongue and teeth working on her while he tweaks the other nipple between his fingers. She cries out, impatiently bucking her hips; the pleasure in her aching core is too great not to be quelled. He yanks at the button of her jeans, unzipping them in a rather urgent manner before sliding his hand into her underwear. Finding her nub, he dips his fingers into her extremely wet folds, cursing at his findings.

"Fuck..." His voice is hoarse and the crackle of his rich accent tugs at her belly. She moans and arches her back into his touch, seeking everything he's offering.

"Killian, please... Fuck me... Oh god, please," she begs as she jerks her hips up but she'll take anything; his fingers, his cock, his tongue... it doesn't really matter which one.

"Your wish, love... fuck I want you so bad..."

He removes his fingers and pulls down her jeans and panties, shimmying them down her gorgeous legs. He quickly comes back and settles between her legs, parting her thighs. He takes in her wonderful feminine scent and presses soft kisses to her creamy skin. She's begging with her hips and he's more than happy to give her everything she craves. As much as he wants to just insert his cock and fuck her into his oblivion, he knows it will end much too fast. He sinks his fingers into her slick heat and she moans in approval, her hips never relenting their movement.

"Yes... more..."

He pushes his digits into her, pulling out slightly and repeating over and over. Ever so slowly, he circles his tongue around her folds, making her quiver underneath him. She bucks her hips impatiently, writhing in pleasure above him as he finally brushes his tongue against her slit. She cries out, scrambling for the back of his head, taking locks of his hair in her fingers to pull him closer as she spreads her legs wider.

He nips and tongues her, hungrily letting her come undone. His lips and tongue are devouring her, flicking her clit and lapping her folds as she squirms and curses his name.

More than a month without this felt like an eternity and his tongue feels so good, she relishes every moment of it, trying to hold herself back from coming too soon. However, her body is failing her as one broad swipe of his warm tongue pulls her into oblivion. She bucks her hips more rapidly, every inch of her body quickly crumbling under his wonderful ministrations.

Killian releases his wet fingers and continues to eat into her as he firmly grabs her thighs, holding her legs steadily above him. He sucks her flesh into his mouth, pressing his face in and out, his prickly stubble scraping her sensitive skin as he tongue-fucks her harder. She moans without restraint, letting him take her over the edge.

"Yes! Oh Killian!"

Her orgasm crashes over her, an electric current ripping through her body leaving her breathless. He grins against her warm flesh in satisfaction as he cleans up her juices with his tongue, making her twitch with oversensitivity. He licks his lips and fingers as she tries to collect her bearings. His cock is twitching at the view. Her legs are still open, her skin flushed with a rosy shade of pink and her golden locks are splayed carelessly across the pillow.

As she comes down from her high, he crawls over her, leaving a trail of damp kisses up her body. He captures her mouth and she tastes her own venom on his lips. Desire pooling inside of her again, she latches her legs around his hips. He nudges her with his hardened cock, asking for permission of entrance and she tugs on his shoulders to pull him closer. He slides into her easily, her walls still slick with arousal as he presses into her. She cries out and bucks her hips madly, allowing him to take her deeper until he's claiming her completely. He finds it difficult to hold back, he's waited too long for this. He thrusts into her hard and fast as he decides this will definitely not be their last encounter of the night. Her fingernails are digging into his back and her walls clamp around him as she comes again.

"Bloody hell," he breathes, his voice completely shattered as his hips stutter. The pleasure is too great, he's already on the edge of exploding right then and there. Her body is still shaking as she falls from another high.

"Fuck... You feel bloody incredible, love..." he groans and doesn't let up as he drives into her faster and harder. She happily lets him take her, her legs are loosening around him but he quickly grabs onto them to hold her in place. "So close, sweetheart..."

He chases his orgasm, moving with desperate purpose. The wound on his chest is sore but the pleasure is too good to stop. They moan with every hard thrust as they're both sent spiraling into overwhelming pleasure.

"Emma..." he breathes as her walls flutter around him and he reaches completion. They both let out a shattered groan as his movements come to an end, his cock releasing a stream of seed into her warmth. He pulls out of her and gently collapses into the mattress on his side, pressing sweet kisses to her shoulder as they try to find their breaths again.

Once she can move again, she pushes him on his back and climbs atop of him, ever so gently kissing his wound and leaving a trail of kisses to his shaft. She wraps her hand around his length, bringing it to life again before she takes him into her mouth, sucking on him until she tastes the salty pre-cum. She licks her lips before coming back up and riding his cock until their bodies are both writhing and quivering in pleasure once again.

She lays beside him and they wrap eachother up in a warm embrace, bodies sated and content as they catch their breaths.

"Love you, Emma..."

"Love you too."

He presses a kiss to her forehead before burying his face in the crook of her neck and it doesn't take long for them to drift off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

"You know, Liam, if you ever decide to move here permanently, there's a second deputy position waiting to be filled."

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind," Liam nods as David shakes his hand.

"You're welcome. You make a fine officer and I'd be honored to have you."

Mary Margaret takes her turn hugging him and saying goodbye. "Have a safe flight."

"Thank you, Mrs. Nolan."

"Its Mary Margaret," she laughs. "Only my students are allowed to call me Mrs. Nolan."

"Bye, Liam," Henry says as he steps up to him. Liam leans down and hugs him, gently patting his back. "Bye Henry. We'll have to sailing again when I come visit again, aye?"

"Definitely." Henry nods as Liam moves to the next person.

"We're going to miss you, Liam." Emma wraps her arms around him, pulling him into a warm hug.

"I'll miss you, too." Emma kisses his cheek before they break apart and he grabs Killian for a bear hug.

They pat each other on the back, not wanting to be separated.

"Love you, brother."

"Love you too, Liam."

Finally pulling away from the hug, Liam finds Elsa standing in her spot with a readless expression. She's silent and Emma knows that's not a good thing. Elsa has been trying to hide her feelings for the last few weeks.

"Love, do I get a hug too?" he asks, puppy dog eyes looking down at her.

She simply nods and curls her arms around the back of his neck, letting him squeeze her tightly.

"I'll miss you," he whispers in her ear.

"I'll miss you too." She buries her face in the crook of his neck and strings are pulling at Emma's heart as she grabs Killian's hand, threading her fingers into his. She couldn't even imagine what she would be like if it was Killian getting on a plane instead.

Elsa finally lifts her head, cupping Liam's cheeks in her hand, pulling him to her for a kiss. "Goodbye, Liam."

"Bye, love." They reluctantly pull apart and Liam looks gutted as he bids them all a final farewell before he picks up his suitcase. He turns and walks away, heading towards the boarding gate as they watch him.

"Can we go now? I can't watch anymore," Elsa says to Emma as she turns to hug her friend.

"Yeah, let's go."

They all leave the airport and Elsa goes to Emma's house with her, Killian and Henry. Henry goes to his room to play video games and Elsa sits on the couch between Emma and Killian. She's silent as she leans her head on Emma's shoulder. Emma wraps her arm around Elsa's shoulder and all of a sudden Elsa starts sobbing.

Emma looks over at Killian. who looks torn apart himself. Emma pulls her close, whispering soothing things in her friend's ear. "Hey, it's okay. It's not like you won't ever see him again."

Killian soothes her back as he tries to fight his own tears.

"I know... I just didn't even know it would hurt this much until he started walking away," Elsa says in a strangled voice as she wipes her tears.

"I know how you feel, lass. Leaving him the first time was bad enough, but having to do it all over again after spending much needed quality time with him was so much worse."

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't leave then."

The three of them snap their heads around toward the sound of Liam's voice.

"Liam?" Elsa is completely stunned as she breaks from Emma's embrace and stands up. "But I thought..."

"That I was leaving my friends, family and girlfriend? I couldn't bare the thought of getting on the plane after you all left."

Elsa laughes out of joy before running up to him and wrapping her arms around him, kissing him breathlessly. Emma and Killian exchange smiles. When Elsa and Liam break the kiss, Killian stands up and goes to his brother. "So you're not leaving?"

Liam shakes his head. "No, I've decided to stay. I can't let my only little niece or nephew be without his uncle Liam, now can I?" he asks with a goofy grin.

A wide smile crosses Killian's lips as he steps up to Liam and pulls him into a hug.

"Liam, you stayed!" Henry shouts as he enters the room, running up to him.

Liam chuckles as he hugs Henry. "I did."

Emma stands up and walks up to them as Liam meets her eyes. "Do you think your father would let me start right away?"

She smiles and nods. "Yeah. If not, I'm sure but I could persuade him with extra doughnuts," she jokes as she comes up to hug him.

Killian grins at the thought of working with him again.

"Well, it's going to be you and me working side by side again like old times. What do you think about that?" Liam asks as Emma goes in between Killian and her son, putting her arms around them. She kisses the crown of Henry's head as Killian curls his arm around her shoulder.

"I think I have everything I need now so I'm one happy lad."

Liam wraps his arms around Elsa and smiles at Killian. "Me too, brother. Me too."


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the last chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here, but I've made this one extra long. I hope you've enjoyed the story. Thanks for following along and for all of the wonderful feedback!
> 
> And just a forewarning, I've included some kink and sweet-themed smut after the page break.

"Do you think they'll like it?"

Elsa and Emma emerge from the back room and take one final look around the bakery. After months of renovations and interviews and coming up with new recipes for different kinds of baked goods and drinks, including cakes, pies and cookies, an assortment of cheesecakes, smoothies and other frozen drinks, they're finally ready for the big opening.

"Yeah, I know they will," Elsa answers confidently as Emma goes to the front door and unlocks it. Her parents, Leo and Henry are the first to arrive. 

"Come on in."

Mary Margaret is holding a cake as she walks in with her husband, son and grandson by her side.

The four of them look around in awe. Each section of the wall is painted in a different color, light blue, purple, yellow and pink as opposed to the chocolate walls they had before. There were also more tables and booths, a couple of bar counters toward the front and had a 'fifties diner' feel to it.

"Wow, this place looks great, you too. Definitely worth the celebration."

"I agree with your mother," David says as he places a kiss in Emma's forehead.

"Thanks, guys." Emma kisses her parents on their cheeks and takes the cake from Mary Margaret, setting it on the front counter.

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"I hope you like it. It's an ice cream flavored cake."

"Thank you," Elsa says as she eyes it appreciatively. "My favorite."

The cake has writing on it that says, 'Congratulations, Elsa'. Emma had made it herself, although cakes weren't really her specialty but she wanted this day to be special for Elsa as the new co-owner of Emma & Elsa's Bakery Cafe. 

Soon enough, other people start arriving and Elsa and Emma have their new employees carrying platters with samples of their new desserts.

August and Ruby show up and Elsa's parents and sister arrive, all of them greeting them with hugs. 

A half an hour into the opening, Emma looks at her watch. "Where do you think the boys are?"

"Late as usual," Elsa sighs, shaking her head with a smile as she cuts the cake, serving it on small plates. "Those two couldn't be on time to save their lives."

Emma laughs as she grabs some of the plates, both of them at the counter with their backs to the door. "Agreed."

"Is that any way to talk about your husbands-to-be, loves?"

Elsa and Emma instantly smile and turn around, looking at their handsome deputies as Liam shakes his head. "That's very bad form."

Elsa laughs as she puts her hand on her protruding belly and kisses him on the cheek. "You're right. You would make it just in time for that."

"Ha ha, very funny, lass," Killian says in a mocking tone. "This sweet little love was a bit fussier than usual." He quirks an eyebrow as he tilts his head down to look at his daughter in his arms. "You will learn what that's like soon when you have your little lad." Their baby is wearing a pink dress as she rests her head on her papa's shoulder with her tiny hand wrapped around his finger. Emma is smiling at the sight as she drops a kiss to her forehead. 

"Sounds like our little princess, alright." Hazel Elizabeth Jones was born five months ago and her parents couldn't be more proud of her. They turned August's old room into a nursery. Meanwhile, Liam bought Killian's cabin by the ocean and Elsa moved in with him after they were engaged.

Emma lifts her lips to kiss Killian, cupping his cheek in her hand as she feels the weight of the heavy rock on her finger. 

"Ew, can you two stop kissing for two seconds?" Henry groans, his face scrunched up in disgust. Emma laughs as she drops her hand to the top of his head, ruffling her fingers through his hair. 

"Hey kid, aren't you the one who tried to hook Killian and I up in the first place?" 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I want to see you kiss twenty-four-seven, jeeze." 

Killian chuckles as he kisses Emma's forehead. "Sorry lad, but that's one way I show your Mom how much I love her."

"Yeah, yeah," Henry mumbles sarcastically and rolls his eyes as he lifts himself on the toe of his shoes, reaching his sister to kiss her forehead. 

"Oi, I'm not allowed to kiss your mom but you can kiss your sister? That hardly seems fair, lad. How do you think we made this little love anyways? Just by holding hands?"

Emma's jaw drops as she swats her finance's shoulder. "Killian!"

"You can't make a baby from kissing," Henry says, a confused expression on his face before he turns on his heels to get some cake.

"Sorry, sweetheart, he's going to learn someday."

"Well, maybe today is not that day," she says sternly but lovingly at the same time, cupping the back of her daughter's head and kissing her small forehead before kissing her deputy. "I'm going to get some cake. Do you want some?"

"That's okay, love. I'll get some later," he replies as he pulls his daughter closer to his chest, pressing a sweet kiss to the top of her head. He just doesn't have the heart to put his baby down and wake her up.

"Okay, Ill be back." As Emma heads back to the counter where her son is, David walks up to him, flashing Hazel a charming smile.

"Killian, are you taking good care of my granddaughter?" 

"Of course, boss..." He's almost offended by the accusation that he would not take care of his own daughter. "Or should I start calling you dad?"

David looks up at him, his smile turning into a stern frown. "Don't push it."

"Aye, sir," Killian says with a goofy grin. He loves ruffling up the Sheriff's feathers a bit.

Mary Margaret calls David over to her and Liam approaches, putting a hand on Killian's shoulder as Emma and Elsa are still at the front counter, eating cake and chatting with customers. 

Killian and Liam both watch their fiancés admiringly. Emma is wearing a pink dress, her hair up in a ponytail and she's by far the most beautiful woman Killian's ever laid eyes on. Liam would argue that she's a close second to Elsa.

Killian had proposed to Emma on their one year anniversary and Liam proposed six months after they started dating. Neither of them thought they would be where they are now, both of them happy and together and each of them getting married and having babies.

"We're two lucky bastards, aren't we brother?"

A wide smile comes across his face as he gently cradles Hazel in his arms. Her eyes open slightly, showing a glint of blue and her mouth opens, letting out a small gurgle. She has a patch of blonde curls on the top of her head and a smile like her mother's. He was definitely going to have to protect his little princess from boys when she was older, that much he's certain. "Too right, Liam. We most certainly are."

"How is my little niece?" Liam asks as he reaches for her hand, gently taking it into his large one as he smiles down at her. 

"Much too precious for this world." 

Liam nods in agreement as he speaks to her in baby gibberish. 

"Hazel, would you like to see your goofy uncle?" Killian asks her teasingly.

Liam frowns at him. "Oi! I am not goofy."

Killian carefully transfers his daughter to his brother's arms and Liam looks down at the adorable smile on her face and it's infectious; a smile blossoms over his face as well. The sight causes Killian's heart to swell. He's so glad that Liam decided to stay in Storybrooke and spend time with his niece and the other people that have become family to him. 

"Someone's gotta speak the lass's language and let her know what she's in for dealing with you two."

Now it's Killian turn to frown with an 'Oi!'. Liam chuckles as he gently rocks her in his hold.

Elsa comes up to them as she looks at her future niece with a smile. "Are you two causing trouble over here with my niece or does a lady need to take over?" she teases.

"Us lads are doing fine, sweetheart," Liam assures her as he kisses her cheek. 

"Hey guys," August greets them as he approaches them with Ruby on his arm. "Congratulations, Elsa. You and Emma really pulled it off."

"Thank you, August."

"They sure did," Liam chimes in. "With Emma having the baby and Elsa being pregnant and finishing school, they sure worked some kind of magic to make this all happen," Liam boasts. 

"Ah, it was nothing," Elsa laughs. 

Killian is barely listening as he searches the room for his future wife. He already knew she was capable of great things.

"Be right back," he tells them as they give little Hazel all of their attention. When he doesn't see Emma, he goes into the back. The kitchen is empty so he continues to her office, cracking open the door. She's sitting at her desk, doing some work on the computer. He opens the door wider and steps in. "Love, you're supposed to be enjoying the party." He walks up to her and rests a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I know, just finishing up some things."

Killian lifts his other hand to her shoulder and starts massaging her, working out the kinks in her muscles. She quickly relaxes her body and moans softly at his touch. "You really need to learn to relax more, darling. We're going to have a wedding to plan soon and I don't want want my fiance to get stressed out."

She pulls away from his ministrations and stands up, turning to put her arms around the back of his neck as she flashes him a sly smile. "Well, we both know what my favorite thing to do to relieve stress is..."

A smirk curves his lips, remembering their banter before they were even dating and how she told him that she keeps a vibrator in her desk to help her relieve stress. 

He wriggles a brow, wondering if she still keeps such a toy in her drawer. He grazes his lips over hers. "Still keep your stress reliever in your desk drawer, love?"

"Yes, but I never use it. Who needs that when I have you?"

"That's true," he says with a cocky smirk. "But you know I wouldn't be opposed to the idea if you were to use it on yourself."

She lifts a brow, a surprised look on her face. "Really?"

"Aye... as long as I get to watch." He finally leans in to kiss her lips, arousal stirring in his belly. With their newborn and the renovations on the bakery, it's been far too long since their last encounter and he's dying to have his wicked way with her again.

She finds his tongue, eagerly stroking him as she pulls him in deeper. She's definitely feeling the sexual frustration herself. She needs him more than she's willing to admit.

He surrenders himself to her mouth and the wonderful way she caresses and sucks on his tongue. His hands move to her hips, tugging her closer, letting her feel the pleasure building in his pants.

She moans and he swallows the sweet sound as he's being driven mad with desire. It takes every ounce of strength not to turn her her around and pin her to the door and pull her legs around him. The dress she's wearing would make it so easy for him to do. He lifts his hand to her exposed neck, grazing his fingers along her skin. With much willpower, he tastes her tongue one more time before he bites her bottom lip, leaving them breathless as he cups her jaw in his hand.

"I think that can be arranged," she manages in a seductive voice, her eyes full of mischief and desire.

He growls, picturing Emma using her own vibrator on herself while he watches her writhing and moaning in pleasure. He slides his hand along her jaw to her hair, his fingers pulling her ponytail in a downward angle to allow his lips better access to her neck. He tilts his head and nibbles on the skin before sucking on her pulse-point. Meanwhile, his other hand slinks around to her ass, cupping her firmly in his grasp.

"Not here," she lets out a strangled giggle, but doesn't pull away.

"I know, love. You're just so irresistible," he growls against her skin before lifting his head to meet her eyes with his. "Have I told you how gorgeous you are lately?"

His words tug at her stomach and the ache for him is so strong, she's disappointed that he's willing to back down so quickly. But all of their friends and family are up front and one of them could come looking for them at any second. "You tell me all of the time."

"Well, its true... but you're right, we should continue this later."

She wears a thoughtful expression as she purses her lips. "Do you think Liam and Elsa would watch Hazel and Henry tomorrow night?"

A slow grin reaches his lips. "Aye, I like the way you think."

Emma bites her bottom lip as she conjures up some ideas that she's been wanting to try with him that were spurred on by the memories of when Killian came to visit her one specific night while she was trying to work. As much as she was attracted to him back then and looked forward to him being just a one-night stand, she's so happy that she decided to let him into her heart. She wouldn't trade him in for anything in the world. 

 

* * *

 

Killian waits for her, a painful ache coursing through his body. He talked his brother into watching his son and daughter so that Killian could have this time with his lovely fiancé. Although, he didn't have to do much convincing; Liam and Elsa were more than willing, although Killian did a poor job of not expelling details about what his plans with Emma were.  

He said they were planning for their wedding but his nervous twitch and the scratch behind his ear gave himself away. Liam saw right through him and when Emma and Killian dropped the kids off to his brother's place, Liam had patted him on the shoulder as he whispered in his ear, 'you owe me little brother'. Killian agreed with a nod, sure that Liam and Elsa would be asking the same favor after their wee one arrived. 

And now, here he is alone on his bed. Killian lets out an anxious sigh as he sinks his head into the pillow. Bloody hell, Emma. What could possibly be taking so long? Before they got too hot and heavy, she received a call from the bakery and had to take care of some things. She said she'd be right back, but that was an hour ago.

Meanwhile, he feels a chill up his spine, the coolness in the air-conditioned house doing nothing to quell his desire and unbelievably hard cock he's sporting. He's been thinking about her all day, even at the station and it was inhibiting his ability to get his work done in a productive manner. The thought of kissing her senseless, touching and fucking her without restraint, at least the restraint of having to hold back thrusts and groans without waking up the household.

Finally, his thoughts are interrupted when he hears the front door open and relief swarms through him. 

Emma walks through the door, a mischievous grin pulling at her lips as she closes and locks it, tossing her keys on the end table before kicking off her heels. She pulls out the ponytail holder from her hair, letting her blonde locks fall over her shoulder as she sifts her fingers through it, ruffling it up a bit. She's wearing a little black dress that she had put on earlier for this occasion before she got called into work.

Her employees were all surprised when she showed up in said dress. But she was too unhappy from being rudely interrupted from sexy time with her future husband to care. She was bombarded by excuses and apologies from her employees as they explained the situation; one of her assistants had screwed up the delivery order and thus they received ten times more eggs then they needed by unintentionally ordering by the carton instead of by case. Thankfully, the diner was willing to take a significant number of them off of her hands. After delivering them and chewing out her assistant, she was able to get back home. 

As Emma walks across the living room, she reaches behind her to unzip her dress and tugs it up by the hem to pull it off. She reaches the kitchen and grabs an essential item she had prepared beforehand and continues to the bedroom in her black laced bra and matching thongs. Her heart is racing in anticipation and she can't wait to fulfill a long-time fantasy with her handsome deputy. She opens the bedroom door and steps in, her eyes lifting to the sight on the bed. Her smile is full of mischief, her panties already soaked with arousal as she strides seductively across the room to the edge of the bed. 

"Sorry, I took so long, babe. Delivery screw-up at the bakery," she explains as her eyes span over his form. He's deliciously naked, his nicely toned body on full display, the trail of dark hair leading to his cock that's standing at attention. She absolutely loves like this and shutters in pleasure, her core throbbing and craving his long length. Holding the item in her hand she lifts her knees to the mattress and crawls over to him, straddling his lap. 

Killian wriggles in anticipation, attempting to reach for her, but is abruptly stopped by the restraint of the handcuffs closed around his wrists. 

Emma giggles at the effect she has on him as she leans in as though she were going to kiss him but instead breathes against the scarf tied around his mouth before she pulls away. He lets a low growl that's muffled by the fabric as she shows the item in front of him. It's a piping bag full of vanilla cream that she's dying to lick off of his hard cock. 

"Soon, baby... very very soon I will have my way with you," she taunts as she sets the bag of cream on the nightstand and gets off the bed, going to the opposite end of it so he can watch her. She retrieves her phone and pulls up a sensual song to set the mood. Setting it aside, she starts swaying her hips slowly to the beat as she unlatches her bra, sliding the straps down before letting it hit the floor.

Another growl is heard from Killian at the sight of her luscious breasts, the nipples hardening under his gaze.

Emma tucks her thumbs under the hem of her skimpy thong and pulls it away from her aching nub. When it falls to the floor, he bucks his hips, seeking any type of friction she's willing to give his straining erection. She offers him a smirk as she turns and enticingly shakes her ass at him, fully enjoying the idea of making him squirm.

The sounds escaping his muzzled mouth grows louder and is more frequent as he tugs on the handcuffs sharply, leaving red marks on his wrists. He was surprised when she had stolen his cuffs from him and pushed him on the bed, retstraining his hands to the headboard after they had dropped Hazel and Henry off with Liam and Elsa. But Killian was more than happy to comply to her demands.

Emma makes her way to the nightstand, strutting her hips as his dark, lustful eyes follow her movements. She bends down and opens the drawer reaching for another object. She pulls it out, squeezing it in her hand as she goes back to the bed and climbs atop of her naked Killian. His eyes grow wide with both curiosity and excitement when he sees the vibrator in her hand. She spreads her thighs further apart, dipping her hips so that her wet folds are kissing his throbbing erection. He thrusts his hips up to seek more friction and groans as his eyes fall to the back of his head at the feeling. 

A devious smile is fixed to her features as she turns on the vibrator to the desired setting and runs it down his chest, circling it around his nipples. He sinks his head back into the pillow, enjoying the soft vibrations against his skin. With her free hand, she reaches for his nipple, harshly rubbing it between her fingers. 

"Eyes on me Jones!" she demands and sharply drops her hips, grinding her clit against his stiff cock.

He immediately obeys and drops his chin, his amazing blue eyes reverting to her green ones. 

"That's better." She then inches closer to him so she's straddling his chest. She raises her hips, leaving very little distance between them as she slowly brings the vibrator to her breasts. Gaining his full and undivided attention, she teases her nipple with the vibrator.

She's so dangerously close to his mouth, the scent of her arousal wafts into his nostrils, her feminine perfume making his cock twitch. He can almost taste her on his tongue even with the confining material covering his mouth.

She moans at the feeling against her hard, sensitive peaks, her eyes never breaking contact from his as he watches her intently. Her free hand reaches her other nipple and begins tweaking it. She bucks her hips, craving friction of her own as her arousal starts dripping down the inside of her thigh. God, she needs him desperately. Who was she kidding when she decided that she could pull this off without just fucking him senseless?

Somehow she quells her desire for him as she brings her knees closer together to create more distance between them so that she can allow herself access to her opening. Lowering the vibrator, she touches her entrance with it and whines in anticipation as she continues to fondle her breast with her hand. His eyes are glued to the vibrator as she slowly inserts it into her slick walls. She moves her hips up and down, pushing the toy in further with each thrust.

Killian bucks his own hips, wishing it was him filling her up instead of her electric friend, but he's thoroughly enjoying the sight. Her cheeks are flushed with a faint shade of pink, her green eyes glistening and full of lust and desire, her golden locks splayed carelessly over her shoulders as her body writhes in pleasure. It's an exquisite sight to say the least. He loves when his goddess is all wanton and needy. And he loves it even more when she is demanding and gets off on teasing him. 

Getting fully into it, she starts riding the vibrator without restraint, her head dipping back in pleasure as moans spill from her lips. Thrashing her hips wildly, she feels her orgasm impending, letting it control her movements. As good as it feels, it's no comparison to having her man inside of her. Emma's body is convulsing and writhing above him as her eyes flutter shut and she completely gives into desire. Her orgasm crashes over her in waves, her hips slowing as her walls pulsate around the plastic. Her breathing is sporadic as her movements cease and she finally looks down at her deputy to witness the effect she has on him. He has a painfully aroused look on his face, his throbbing cock leaking with pre-cum as he whines in complaint through the fabric of the scarf. 

Longing to hear the wonderful noises he makes more clearly, she yanks the scarf down past his chin so it's resting on his chest. 

"Bloody vixen," he manages, his voice completely wrecked and shattered as she slowly pulls the vibrator from her cunt. Her juices leak out, dripping into his chest hair as she reaches over to set the toy on the night stand. Her breasts teasingly dangle above his face as she grabs the piping bag full of cream. He lets out a feral growl and lifts his face to bury himself in her breasts but she pulls them away.

She ignores his whines and licks her lips in anticipation as she scoots backward to gain better access to his shaft. He bucks his hips, begging for attention.

"Don't worry, I'm going to finish you off, just be patient," she says in a shattered voice, still coming down from her high as she rubs the inside of his thigh. 

"Please, you little minx. Put that hot mouth on my cock," he demands.

She shakes her head and wags her finger at him. "If you're not a good deputy for me, I'm going to leave you here all alone on the bed."

His face falls in line at her threat. "You wouldn't?" he pouts but he knows her words are empty threats. He knows she's bluffing. 

"I would," she teases with a coy smirk. "Don't test me." She playfully swats his thigh as she settles into a comfortable position. 

He gowls, his teeth clenching. If she doesn't touch him soon he's going to explode. 

She throws him a satisfied smirk as she raises the piping bag and begins squeezing out the cream. Using one hand to hold herself up, she moves her hair to one side of her shoulder before bending down and runs her tongue along his soft, vevelty tip, wiping the salty cum from his slit.

"Fuck..." The anticipation is so great, just the slightest touch of her warm tongue makes his whole body quiver in pleasure. 

"Soon, Jones. Very soon." She comes up and presses her lips to the scar on his chest and makes a slow trail of kisses down his body until she reaches his aching member again. She empties a modest amount of cream from the tip of the piping bag, making a path from the head of him to his balls before setting the bag aside. She follows the trail, licking the cream off of his cock and balls with her tongue as he squirms above her. Finally her lips wrap around his head and she slowly takes him in her mouth. 

He lets out a breathy groan of relief as she bobs her head over him and he looks down to watch his cock fully disappearing into her hot mouth. He bucks his hips into her ministrations and yanks on the cool, metal cuffs, wishing he could hold her head in place, the pain nothing compared to the pleasure coursing through his body. The restraint and control she has on him drives him stir crazy as he fucks her mouth, letting the tip hit the back of her throat. She starts massaging his balls, her cool fingers feeling amazing on his sensitive skin.

"Fuck... so fucking good you little minx..." He quickly decides that this is so worth the wait and all of the teasing. He feels his orgasm rising to the surface as her tongue and mouth works masterfully. She starts working quicker, stroking him more fiercely and caressing his balls more firmly as they start to tighten.

When he reaches the edge, he pulls on the cuffs, letting them scrape harshly against his skin as she takes him the rest of the way. "Emma..." Electric waves course through his blood as he thrusts his hips madly into her swollen, red lips. Before he reaches completion, she quickly releases him with a wet pop and turns around, straddling him. He cries out from the loss of her warm mouth and before he even figures out what she's about to do, she takes his member in her hand and presses it to her opening. Both of them are wet, he slips easily into her walls.

He lets out a strangled groan, watching her perfectly round ass move up and down as she rolls her hips upon him, letting him fully claim her. She's just as aching with need as he is as she leans over, pressing her hands into his thighs as she rides him hard and quick. He badly wants to grab her hips and aide her movements but the cuffs prevent him from doing so. Instead he thrusts his hips up, meeting her movements. Rough moans and growls echo off the walls with every thrust as they're both taken into oblivion. 

She suddenly changes positions and turns back around to face him, riding him cowgirl style. His hungry eyes watch her intensely as her breasts bounce above him and he very much wants to nibble and suck on them as he thrashes his hips against her, chasing his orgasm. 

"So fucking hot... god, love... I want to suck on those gorgeous tits of yours..."

"Oh god!" she shouts as waves of pleasure take over her body, her walls tightening and pulsing over his length as their movements cease and he releases a long stream of hot seed inside of her. 

He tries to catch his breath, allowing his heartbeat to slow down as she lifts her hips and lets him fall out of her.

She collapses onto him, panting profusely as she rests her head on his chest. Once she gathers her wits, she summons the strength to sit up and finally release his hands from the cuffs. She soothes his wrists with her fingertips and soft kisses. He lets her for a moment before he pulls the scarf over his head, tossing it aside and sits up. She lifts a curious brow at him as he roughly grabs her hips, pulling her to him.

Before she can protest, he smashes his lips into hers and kisses her breathlessly. Quickly responding, she moans into his mouth and wraps her arms around the back of his neck. He strokes her tongue with his before he breaks the kiss and urges her back into the mattress. He uses what's left of the cream on her body; her nipples, her stomach and nub. He growls and twirls his tongue around her stiff nipple, tasting the sweet sugar and sucking greedily as she moans. Her body quickly surrenders, pleasure building again as she sinks her head into the pillow. He switches to her other breast, licking her clean before his mouth makes his way down her body, leaving wet kisses and licks.

He reaches her aching nub and gives her a broad swipe with his tongue, getting the rest of the cream off of her skin. 

Killian parts her thighs that are sticky with her arousal as his cum leaks from her pink folds. He growls as he descends his mouth, letting his tongue sweep across her entrance, tasting the remnants of both of their orgasms along with the taste of the vanilla lingering on his tongue. The mixture of sweet, tangy and salty is enough to bring his cock fully back to life again.

She gasps and threads her fingers through his dark locks as he begins licking her folds roughly without restraint. She makes no signs of protest, her hands holding him in place as she bucks her hips against his mouth. His tongue molds to her wet, velvety walls as he sucks her greedily, causing her to shudder as her orgasm quickly erupts.

"Oh god... Killian!"

She screams out in pleasure, her body vibrating as he's rewarded with a flood of her own cream. He licks her clean, savoring the sweet taste. He presses a gentle kiss to her thigh before coming up to her and burying his face in her breasts as he lays atop of her. She struggles to catch her breath and come to her senses as she cradles the back of his head in her hands. 

"Bloody marvelous, love," he manages once his breathing steadies and pulse slows. "Although I should lock you up for the misuse of my handcuffs," he teases, his lips forming a smirk against her skin. 

She laughs as she speaks in a breathy voice, still coming down to earth. "Could you imagine having to explain that to my father if you were to throw me in jail?"

He shakes his head. "Fair point, sweetheart. I think I can let you go with a warning this time." He lifts his face and presses his wet lips to her cheek. "But next time, I'm throwing those handcuffs on you and locking you up as punishment."

She hums softly, closing her eyes. "I will make no protest."

Killian grabs her hand and toys with her fingers, bringing them to his lips. "I love you, Emma."

She smiles weakly at his words, wrapping her arms around him, their sated limbs tangled and molded together. "I love you too, Killian." 

His heart flutters and after everything they've been through, he would do go through it all a million times over again. Emma, their daughter and Henry, his future in-laws and his job as deputy... he would trade none if it. He is so glad he decided not to leave this small town. He's so glad that the blonde baker across the street from the station decided to come in on his first day to share her delicious pastries with him and now she is willing to share so much more, including the future they're about to embark upon. He's so glad he never went back to England.


End file.
